Protector of Hope
by nancy345
Summary: Caroline's mom sadly passes away, leaving Caroline surounded by memories she leaves Mystic Fall's. What Caroline didn't know is that she would end up in a war zone and on the Michealson family's side...
1. Chapter 1

This can't be happening, no it's not. My mom can't be dying…she's not like that.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now, all we can do now is keep her stable and comfortable… maybe you should take her home an" The doctor said calmly.

"No don't you tell me there is nothing you can do, okay, there has got to be loads of other treatments you can do!"

"Care" Stefan said trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Miss Forbes, I really am" Then he doctor turned and walked away with not a care in the world.

"Come on Care, let's take your mom home" Stefan said calmly.

"There we go; you have your water bottle, blankets, cup of coffee, fruit and last of all your T.V remote" Caroline said as she tucked her mom in.

"I am perfectly fine, Caroline" Liz said looking awfully pale. Liz could see the worry in her daughter's eyes as she looked down on her with a fake smile, she could not bear the thought of leaving her Caroline alone in the world but she was tired of her life, all Liz could do is hope Caroline would be ok.

"Well, good night mom" Caroline said who could not look at her mom without worry filling her heart.

As Caroline turned to go to bed; not knowing what tomorrow would bring her mom called "Caroline, come sit with me for a while, sweetie" Liz called her back. Caroline turned reluctantly; with tears ready to spring down her face, but she still turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My sweet little Caroline" Liz repeated as she stroked her daughters face, Caroline leaned in as a tear ran down her face; pulling her daughter in for a hug Liz smiled through her tears, her little Caroline all grown up…so beautiful.

"You're going to be just fine, honey. Do you know why? Because you're strong, so strong. What you have been through in these past couple of years proves that… and I couldn't be more proud of my little baby, I am so lucky to of had such a beautiful girl, Caroline. I am content and happy with my life, no matter how short or sour it has been… and that is because of you… just know sweetie that I am so proud of you and I love you"

"I love you too, mom. I am so sorry; I wish I could take it away. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I am glad I had you mom." Carole chocked out.

"Shh honey, I know, it's going to be okay" Liz said. Liz moved over on her bed so that her daughter could get in.

"I love you Caroline"

"I love you too, mom"

Caroline woke up cuddled up to her mom, last night had proved to her not to give up hope; she would find a cure for her mom. Leaning up on her arm she used her left hand to wake her mom calmly.

"Mom, come on, I'm going to make you some of my classic pancakes, you know the ones with the strawberries that you like" Caroline got out of bed, going around to the opposite side of the bed kneeling down beside her mom.

"Now you're just being stubborn, mom come on" Liz didn't move a muscle, her jaw dropped a touch.

"Mom! Mom, wake up. Mom! Come on! Mom! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Mom! Please, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Please wake up!" Caroline cried her heart out until there was no love left.

Caroline sat in her black dress; thinking about her mother, memories, loving times, bad times even funny times. But the memories were too much. They had all buried her beloved sheriff Forbes this morning… her mother had left everything to her; the house, money, car's even an offered position as the new sheriff but the memories haunted her more than pleased her.

So she was leaving. Caroline didn't know where she was going or when she will be returning but she did know one thing. She had to get away. Now.

Packing up all her clothes and items, blood bags, family picture in boxes and a few of her mom's things. Caroline was not going to fit anything else in her boot.

"Do you have to go?" Stefan said leaning against her front door.

"Stefan, I can't stay… please understand that" Stefan simply nodded with a concerned look on his face.

"I will keep in touch, promise. Anyway if you ever need to escape the life of mystic falls, give me a call" Stefan smiled.

"Are you sure you have a focused mind to just go" Stefan asked

"Don't worry about me; I need this. If you really want to help will you keep an eye on the house for me, please?" Caroline asked as she locked the door and handed the keys to Stefan.

"Yep sure, just stay safe" Stefan demanded softly.

"Don't worry Stefan; I am after all the most controlled vampire you have ever met" Caroline sighed getting a little annoyed that Stefan wouldn't ease of so she could go.

"Bye Care" Stefan said shutting the car door in on her.

"Bye Stefan, I will see you before you know it" Then Caroline was off: - away from mystic falls for who knows how long.

Caroline must have been driving west south for about six hours now; she was shattered. A café was opposite the petrol station, well I guess she was hungry, a bite to eat never hurts anyone.

Caroline parked her car and went into the 50's café which seemed just right not too loud or calm, only a few people around. I suppose it made sense with it being eight at night. Caroline parked herself at the bar.

"What can I get you?" A young waitress asked.

"Please can I have a coffee, if you don't mind could you tell me where bout's I am" Caroline asked.

"Well if you keep traveling the way you're going, you will end up in Tennessee" Caroline thanked the young girl. God she had been traveling far, maybe she might stop in Tennessee for a while, her grandma used to live there before she passed away… Oh mom I miss you.

Rebekah Michelson had been traveling from Chicago down south; she was being chased by some crazy ass witches who just wouldn't give up. Sometimes Rebekah didn't understand why people wanted to kill a baby, honestly don't they have feelings; she's a vampire and she would never hurt a child never mind want to kill one. Now that is saying something… more like they have no consideration or for a matter of fact no humanity! God she was fuming!

Hope started screaming at the top of her lungs, she sensed her anger.

"Shh Hope, don't worry. We are ok." Rebekah doesn't know why she talks her niece makes her seem mad but her words always seem to calm the child. "We will stop for a while, that sounds nice… you must be hungry anyway"

Just as she said that a 50's café made an appearance in the distance, I guess this will have to do Rebekah thought silently to her; in case Hope sensed it, it's not like she needed her to scream any louder.

Just like her Father. Great.

Rebekah parked up the café for precaution; hopefully the lunatics won't notice them. Rebekah picked up Hope in the seat carrier, sitting as far away from the window as possible, Rebekah finally took that moment to calm down and breathe. Looking around to check the quirky café. They were safe.

Wait is that, no it can't be. Oh god it is.

"Caroline?"

As Caroline drowned in her thoughts a familiar voice echoed her name. If Stefan had followed her, Caroline's top would blow of faster that he can run. Her head turned to see who…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline marched over to Rebekah.

"I could ask you the same question. Now sit down, your drawing too much attention" Rebekah said slouching down in her seat. Caroline did as she said then acknowledged the small baby girl next to her.

"Rebekah, what's your game!" Caroline shouted quietly.

"Please Caroline, I will explain later just help me." Rebekah nodded to the door as four men and a woman came in dressed in shady colours, looking over to Rebekah again; she was shielding the little girl away from the men. Rebekah's eyes quaked with fear; face as hard as stone… she was scared. Oh what the hell.

"I have a plan… let me take the baby out, they won't know me and…" Caroline said.

"And what?"

"Well that's all I've got so far, but it's better than nothing"

Rebekah agreed to this 'plan' but as long as hope was out of this café; that's all that mattered, she didn't know why she was trusting Caroline but it was either this or Hope gets hurt. Caroline walked out the café with Hope, leaving Rebekah to beat the living day light out of them.

Making herself known Rebekah got up with her hand on her hip. "Hello Boy's and random woman with a poor fashion sense" Rebekah sympathised.

One man aimed for her but Rebekah threw him across the room while ripping out his heart.

"Who's next?" She asked in with a lick of wit, the remainder of humans deserted the café before anyone could scream but the shady lunatics still stood tall.

"Where's the child?" The woman asked.

"She's otherwise engaged" Rebekah served with a smile, and then the two men behind her fell to the ground. Revealing Caroline holding their hearts.

Before the remaining man and woman could react Rebekah cracked their necks.

"Where is she?!" Rebekah shouted.

"She's in my car, would you mind explaining. Now." Caroline shouted after Rebekah as they made their way outside to see Hope in a ford focus. Rebekah checked her over then walked around to the back of the café… Caroline still following.

"What do you want Caroline?"

"Hmm let me think, an explanation would be nice" Rebekah strapped Hope back in her BMW.

"Fine. Hope is my niece, she is in great danger and it's my job with me being the girl out of my idiotic and very rarely considerable brothers, to keep her safe. Happy?" Caroline was stunned how is this even possible?

"What? I mean how can is this possible?"

"Oh come on you know how sex works don't you Caroline... I guess Nik couldn't keep it in his pants" Rebekah saw the hurt in Caroline's eyes but her face gave nothing away. Just like her brother. "He would have saved me and Elijah the blood shed if he hadn't slept with Hayley… but in some ways it's a gift, despite all of this"

Caroline understood now; Hayley was a werewolf, Klaus was a hybrid so he was part werewolf so it is possible, and true. He had moved on.

"Thank you Caroline for what you did in there; you saved Hope and I couldn't have done it without you. I won't forget it" Rebekah was getting in her car when Caroline said…

"Wait, let me help. We worked well together and it's not like you don't need a hand now and again."

"Don't you have other places to be going and your friends need you, don't they?"

"Please Rebekah you would be doing me favour."

Rebekah didn't know, Klaus would kill her if he found out but it's not like he doesn't trust her…

"I don't know Caroline my brothers would kill me if I let someone help."

"I already know everything and I have already helped you; look how well that turned out."

For once Rebekah agreed with Caroline she did get lonely from time to time and Caroline wanted to help anyways Rebekah is the one looking after Hope.

"Okay" Rebekah agreed with a half-smile and so did Caroline.

"Well seeing as we are partners in crime now… we should take my car"

"Why?"

"Because the chasers will know you have a BMW but they won't know you have a ford focus" Caroline said wisely.

"Good point. How do you know about all this?" Rebekah face grew curious.

"T.V" Both girls nodded in approval as they emptied the BMW and took Hope's belongings and Rebekah's to the Ford. As they lifted the boot they could just about fit a few bags in the boot so they slid some of the bags onto the spare seat.

"What's with all of the boxes" Rebekah questioned. Caroline looked down with tears in her eyes. "My mom died." Caroline said for the first time. Rebekah didn't say anything just put her head down in respect; she wasn't going to say sorry because that was just annoying. Caroline noticed and smiled appreciating Rebekah for the first time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys super happy you decided to keep reading, it's my first fanfic so what a better way to do your first with my favourite T.V shows ever! Okay well enjoy…**

Rebekah just didn't know what to say, was it a good idea to trust Caroline with Hope if she wasn't in her right mind? Well loved ones dying doesn't change just makes you a bit… depressed.

"How did she die?" Rebekah asked avoiding eye contact.

"Brain tumour" Caroline answered as if she had just ordered a milkshake, she seemed really tiered looking at her closely; not her usual jumpy self, I guess in a different situation Rebekah wouldn't bother but she knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved (Even if her mother had tried to kill her)

"Well we can't have your chin dragging on the floor if you're with me, I don't take miserable faces, and it's enough when Hope has one of her Hybrid Klaus moments." Both girls had to laugh at that comment. Caroline was happy she had Rebekah so she lifted her body posture and put her foot down on the road. "That's more like it" Rebekah commented with a smirk at the 'good girl gone bad' move.

"Thanks Rebekah" Caroline said with sincerity. "No problem"

45 minutes later the girls were in Tennessee. Apparently Rebekah had houses ready for her and Hope all over the State so looks like I will be set up with Rebekah for as long as needed.

The estate they were staying at was a beautiful house with a bright front garden; the house was painted a bright grey with a porch and garage next to it, quite quaint. The two girls lugged in all their bags and boxes setting them down on the kitchen side.

"Right then, who's doing what?" Rebekah questioned.

"Well how about one of us gets Hope settled then the other sorts out the suitcases, it is pretty late. Hope is shattered." Rebekah nodded in agreement, she just didn't know who should take Hope… I guess she was so used to looking after Hope although the small girl did look content in Caroline's arms.

"You take Hope, I will get us a cup of hot blood and organise this"

Caroline took Hope around the house until she found her room. The walls were scattered with tiny little stars over the light beige and blue colour, the room was quite big with a two metre window a across and down with a clear view of the country side. In the middle of the room was a simple cot with other items around the room with storage in already for little Hope in her arms. Caroline knew she shouldn't be jealous of Hayley but she was; having such a beautiful girl… and Klaus.

"Wow, Hope isn't this a beautiful room. Yes it is, oh yes it is. You gorgeous gracious girl" Caroline baby talked Hope while she got the young infant ready for bed changing nappies and last of all her ready-made milk Rebekah brought through.

"I've been listening to you, you're really good at it almost natural" Rebekah commented while smiling brightly at her niece. Caroline nodded in thanks while smiling brightly too.

"Good night Hope" Rebekah kissed her niece good night followed by a gentle playful tickle on the tummy from Caroline. Caroline didn't think she would ever feel so affectionate towards the child, even when as a child she never was one for clinging on to small children…it seems though that Hope has that effect on her – love. _Must be because I see Klaus in her, no Caroline don't think that Klaus is just well Klaus…_

The girls made their way to the kitchen; waiting on the side was a hot cup of dark red blood.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Both girls sat at the kitchen table. The two of them may have different age gaps and completely different experiences but they can relate to feelings one key thing is they both lacked self – confidence which was crystal clear.

"Can I tell you something?" Caroline questioned not sure if she could trust the youngest of the originals.

"Sure" Rebekah was intrigued… was she gaining a friend.

"I have never in my life felt a connection with a child like I do with Hope, is that strange? I have only known her for a few hours…"

"No, it's not strange that you feel love for Hope. I just wouldn't expect it so soon, although she is pretty adorable. I myself connected with her so easily but I'm her aunt so I never questioned it… maybe it's her supernatural powers"

"Earlier you said about Klaus not being happy about letting me help, if he reacts badly like _really _badly. I will take the bullet, okay." Rebekah smiled thankfully.

"I guess we have got to stick together on this one, Caroline." Both girls were slightly nervous about their decision but it was too late now.

"I know we have had our ups and downs Rebekah but I am willing to put that behind me. Partly because I just don't need a bad atmosphere so…. Friends?" Rebekah was a bit taken back however she agreed that they had to stick together but how do you be a friend? Rebekah wasn't an expert on friendships… would it hurt to start now?

"Friends" Rebekah smiled like she had just found the worlds treasure, Caroline didn't know how to react to this emotion, she wasn't used to seeing it from Rebekah _of all people_ so she smiled just as brightly.

"Should we hug?" Rebekah questioned.

"What the hell, I think we need one after the night we've had." Both girls laughed, embracing each other but slowly Caroline crumbled into a million pieces; she missed her mom. Rebekah led her through to the living room holding her around her waist in a shielding way. Shushing her to calm Caroline down, Rebekah was very concerned for her new friend. As soon as the girls sat down Caroline cleaned herself up, body language hiding her insecurity.

"Come on, Caroline. You can't shut me off, you _have _to talk… please… you will feel better."

"I don't want to feel better, I couldn't save her. My blood couldn't save my mom so she died… and I couldn't save her. She was fine then she didn't wake up the next morning…" Rebekah felt sorry for the poor girl, completely deluded by thinking these lies.

"Caroline listen to me, it wasn't your fault. You are not a doctor, you are not to blame. I take it she died peacefully?"

"The doctor's said 'There is nothing we can do' so I and Stefan took her home then…" Rebekah knew what happened next. "You were with her though, so she must have been happy or at least at peace I would imagine… it wasn't your fault Caroline"

After a while Caroline calmed down and got herself together so the girls did a mini quiz while drinking red wine.

"Okay let me think, hmm, what's your favourite colour?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm, I think it has to be a sunrise colour. When all colours are collaged into one. What's yours?"

"Teal; like a light or dark blue…your turn"

"If you could take anything back in your life without changing who you are today, what…would…it…be!" Rebekah said in a drunken manner making both girls laugh.

"Well it wouldn't be a vampire but it would be to avoid killing when I first turned, so I have opted not to kill unless necessary." Rebekah nodded in understanding. "For me, it would be so I could have children but still be an original." Caroline understood clearly, Rebekah could see in Caroline's eyes that she felt the same.

The girls were discovering their selves all night with silly questions and serious ones as well, the girls felt it was official; they knew everything about each other, well what was necessary. Rebekah's phone buzzed and it appeared to be Niklaus calling.

"Don't make a noise."

"Are you going to tell him I'm here?" Rebekah didn't know the answer to that so she shrugged drunkenly causing Caroline to laugh then Rebekah laughed eventually she picked up the phone once Caroline was quiet.

"Nik, your calling rather late aren't you?"

_Yes well I have had a long eventful day _

Caroline didn't move but her goose bumps blossomed.

"Well, Hope is well and tucked away safely in bed although we did run into some warlocks earlier, don't worry I sorted them out" So Rebekah wasn't telling Klaus.

_Good good, I have had some brilliant news sister_

"Really" Rebekah didn't seem that interested but Caroline was.

_Hope will be able to come home soon, the quarter is calming down, all we have to do is kill our dearest mother…I can deal with Fin later._

"What brilliant news Nik!" Rebekah's voice may have seemed happy but her face was alarmed with worry.

_Who knows, maybe we will be able to come and meet you in a couple of days if everything goes to plan._

"Yes Nik, well I am sure Hope will be excited"

_I will let you get your sleep sister. Good night Bekah._

"Good night Nik" Rebekah put the phone down in complete awe. "Well he's going to find out sooner or later"

**So what do you think? I hope you are intrigued…. I have a bunch of ideas to come so keep reading xxxx **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so glad you all liked my previous chapters I had loads of positive reviews so keep it coming. The chapters are going to get better so you should be excited… **

1 day before.

Klaus was fed up with his brothers, yes so they didn't know that his mother was watching _his_ Hope but why did they have to be so bloody tricky. It is quite obvious that they didn't like being a mummy's boy and wanted their power for their own so why not join him? So god dam confusing, all and all, he had decided to lock his exasperating brother; Fin in a box, never mind. What _really _was on his mind was Dahlia. Fin had said (obviously when Klaus forced it out of him) that she was Esther's sister and always killed the first born of the Michelson's.

So he _had _to get to Hope. NOW.

"Klaus, I have to tell you something" Hayley demanded.

"Common you can tell me on the way" Klaus said walking towards the car. "Where are we going" Hayley said following, all of a sudden Klaus came to a halt.

"To our daughter"

Rebekah and Caroline had developed a strong friendship and trust in a matter of a week. Rebekah was still mindful of Caroline's grieving; she still hadn't touched the boxes with her mom's bits and bobs in which was rather worrying, now and again Rebekah would bring it up (about going through the boxes) but Caroline would shrug it off; as if her mom never existed. Although Caroline always did seem happy with Hope; singing to her, playing with her sometimes watching her sleep… Caroline really had fell in love with the young girl.

Just when Caroline was getting Hope ready, Elijah was calling.

"Elijah, what a surprise" Rebekah answered loud so then Caroline would be mindful to not make a noise.

_Sister, I'm sure Niklaus mentioned to you about my recent unfortunate event with our mother_

"Yes, he did mention it, why?"

_Well, I have been ordered to 'have a break' so Niklaus is telling me, quite precisely, to meet you and the child…so Sister when would be a reasonable time to meet?_

"Well then, I guess we could meet in the café in Tennessee…Where bouts are you, Elijah?"

_What a coincidence, I'm not far from Tennessee at all. I reckon one hour will be just the right amount of time needed_

"Well then, I will see you in an hour, drive safe" Rebekah put the phone down but soon was faced with a worried Caroline.

"What do we do?" Caroline was filled with nerves, the more time she spent with Hope the more attached and sentimental she got but what she was nervous about was being ripped away from this girl who saved her from feeling nothing also of how Klaus would react…what would he say to her?

"It's time Caroline"

All of a sudden a dozen stakes flung through the house in thin air; by magic, they are under attack. One stake flew into Caroline's leg and the other into her shoulder, reluctantly she pulled one stake back through her leg with agony flowing though her dead bones, looking over to Rebekah; she had been staked through the heart. Caroline crawled towards her once all stakes were out her body, with dozens more crashing through, she eventually reached her friend.

As soon as she got to her still veined body, Caroline yanked out the stake; she would wake up soon.

"You can't hide forever behind your protection spell, Rebekah. The child _has _to die, you can't fight the spirits!"

As Caroline now made her way to Hope's room she shouted…

"You're pathetic! The spirits use you as pawns, yet you stand by them, ha. You make my blood boil! If you touch Hope I will personally kill you! And as for us 'you can't fight the spirits' you are very much mistaken!" It seems Caroline had learned a few tricks from Rebekah one thing she did know is that she had to keep Hope safe.

Hope was screaming like a woman in labour. If Caroline died today, she wouldn't mind because she felt so empty but she couldn't let Hope have the same fate. Doing the natural thing Caroline shushed Hope and sang her a song her mom sang through the generations.

"_Over the hill, across the valley, lies a fallen leaf. The leaf holds love and care for those who believe. Magic that covers thy hills will protect you from hurt and harm, for when you reach the fallen leaf all will remain serene. You are the chosen one, the miracle that shield the weak and the crier's for their lost love ones._

_You will not hide away; you will not become the weak. You are the strength within the fallen leaf, you are the magic within the fallen leaf, planted within you is the fallen leaf, the fallen leaf." _

Caroline sang this continuously, looking out the window for an escape but vervain was being squirted in all directions; they were killing us from the inside out. Unfortunately Caroline was caught in the eye with the vermin liquid. Both Hope and Caroline cried out so Caroline got onto the floor and leaned against the cot; it was time to take action. Hope was settled in her carrier seat, ready just in case. Still humming the song to the small girl as she prepared for the kill. Caroline started to rip apart the wooden cot, still humming for Hope and partly herself.

"Over the hill across the valley, lies a fallen leaf…" Caroline herd Rebekah stir in her sleep, looking over; Rebekah was awake, half-awake but awake. Caroline charged towards her pouncing onto the floor.

"Rebekah! Come on, we're under attack" Alert; Rebekah was up.

"Where's Hope?"

"She's safe? She is in her room" Both girls rushed towards the room to find Hope screaming. Usually the girls would be fed – up with her but now they couldn't be happier.

Rebekah went to look out the window but was soon pulled back down to the floor. "We're surrounded" Rebekah and Caroline felt completely guilty and reckless. "We stayed too long"

They knew. No words to say, they just knew what they had to do; save Hope. Even if they died, they would save her. Caroline continued ripping up the cot and every other harmful material in the room.

"You have to go!" Caroline burst out as she through the sketched up stakes, knocking down everyone she saw.

"I can't leave you, you'll die!" Caroline stopped and knelt down shielding herself. She had to do this; for Hope, for Klaus. She never thought she would think that, accept that. She didn't even know if he felt the same way! But she had got to know this little part of him, this beautiful little girl, Hope. Her Hope, who brought her out the other side with her humanity on. Hope probably wouldn't remember her but she was worth it, this little bit of her Hope…of Klaus… I hope he would understand. So she had to do it.

"Rebekah, I have no one left, you do…look after her, tell her about me" Rebekah understood she didn't see a purpose for her…Caroline didn't feel loved but Rebekah cared for her like a sister. So she embraced her newly found sister, Caroline embraced back. Within minutes they were in tears. "I'll find a way, I promise" Rebekah backed away; they both got ready for their two woman fight. They headed for the back door four men were their waiting before they could shout back up, Caroline snapped their necks giving Rebekah the chance to run.

"GO!" Caroline screamed as the remainder of the men gave her a major headache. The one last look at her friend and she was in pain, already in the woods by now Rebekah made her way to Elijah.

He couldn't believe it he had done it again. Why? What is wrong with me? Half a dozen bodies scattered around him. Dead. All dead. Why? These thoughts kept circulating Elijah's mind until Rebekah came in; not that shocked she had seen it before just from a different brother.

"No time for that now, common!" Rebekah said sounding a bit on edge. "Elijah!"

Elijah came to his senses eventually seems both siblings weren't having a good day in fact a horrifying day. Rebekah stormed into the road like some mad hooligan.

"What on earth is wrong sister?"

" We have to find a different house for Hope we were invaded and now Caroline is left there, I don't know what they are doing to her Elijah… do you know where we could go?"

All this news was new to Elijah so it took him some time to acknowledge it.

"Sorry, Rebekah whom is this Caroline?"

"Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls, we bumped into each other then I was attacked _again_ and Caroline helped….she has been helping ever since"

"So you mean to say this…Caroline has been helping you look after Hope without either Niklaus or me knowing?" Rebekah just nodded.

"Rebekah, do you know how angry our brother is going to be…"

"I know Elijah but right now all I'm bothered about is getting Hope safe, just like Caroline is, then helping Caroline…will you help me"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

A big muscular woman leaned over me or was it a man? I don't know.

"Where are they?" The woman spat in my face. I f I wasn't being held back by these men or a pathetic excuse of one. She would have a bit of a bruise on her face by morning.

"Who?" I am not giving in to this dumb ass.

"YOU KNOW WHO!" The man/woman grabbed my jaw.

"No I don't… I can't remember!" I shouted rather sarcastically. God I hope, Hope is ok.

The witches and warlocks were talking to themselves so I tuned in…I should know if I'm going to die or not, right?

"What if she was compelled to forget, it isn't her fault" Every witch and warlock nodded in agreement.

"She is still a vampire, she should be punished!" The man, woman said. Unfortunately they all nodded in agreement. All turning towards me holding the exactly the same necklace, chanting. Oh God! I fell to the ground on my back, head digging into the ground throat sticking up… I can't see! What's happening?

"AHHH!" A huge amount of pain hit my body as fast as I can run, slivering through me like a snake, the pain dug through me into my deepest memory and soul. Then it all went blank.

Elijah had settled Rebekah and Hope in a white cottage with a porch deep into the heart of the country down a long lane, across the land were horses galloping as the sun went down. He had eventually got Hope settled, Rebekah was not in her right mind. I guess even at his hardest times in life, family always came first.

"Are you ok Elijah?" Rebekah asked holding her head up with her arm slouched on the counter.

"Yes Rebekah I am perfectly fine… it seems you and Caroline has a lot of explaining to do"

"I will be the only one explaining myself then… Caroline is probably dead now anyway!" Rebekah burst in tears at the last part of her sentence.

"Rebekah I will go and find your friend at your resent estate… all we can do is hope she is alive."

Elijah left with a clear mind; I guess his blood lust could come in handy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have had a lot of reviews, asking about** **poor Caroline… don't worry!**

**In chapter 2 there was a lullaby written, I wrote it I hope you liked it.**

**Okay, then…. Hope you enjoy!**

Klaus was on his way to the north of Tennessee, only an hour away from New Orleans; three black land-rovers on their tales.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" Klaus's muscles tensed nostrils flaring rapidly. Hayley looked behind to see the big black cars speeding behind them; one on both side and the other behind.

"Oh shit! Klaus!" Hayley screamed. Klaus put his foot down, dodging cars; who weren't too happy either at Klaus's rash action.

"What Hayley? Do you think I saw this coming?!" Klaus was daring Hayley with his eyes to say anything else.

Both parents were screaming at each other; blaming, just getting their frustration out at each other but what really clouded their mind and emotions, was one person. Hope.

Klaus took the back road causing the black monster on his right to topple over into a fence on its side. Klaus smirked; he still had two cars behind him though… he should never have taken the main roads.

All of a sudden he stopped which caused the car to crash; setting it on fire blissfully. Hayley and Klaus jumped out the car, healing quickly after a bang on the head.

They were faced with four (from the still unharmed car) men dressed in shady colours. Who were these men? Who are they working for? They obviously didn't care for their peers as they screamed in the car; burning their skin in torturous ways. Klaus couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"Where is your daughter?" A tall muscular man bellowed.

"I'm sorry gentleman" Klaus said gesturing his hands to his sides. "That information is strictly under my supervision" Klaus smiled politely, the men couldn't react though; their hearts were ripped out before they could say 'where's Wally?' more like 'Where's Hope'…. They will never find out now though, will they? Hayley smiled; she loved ripping out their liver, especially when the devil witches planned on hurting _her_ daughter. If _anyone_ took that title away from her…she would take great pleasure in ripping them apart.

"What do we do now?"

"We go to our daughter. This just proves how much protection she needs, only we take the back roads instead. It will take us twice the amount of time but then the little weasels won't follow us" Klaus said in aggression as they climbed into the spare black land rover, seeing as their other car was on fire now.

Hayley wasn't happy about taking longer to get to her baby girl; she hasn't even seen her properly… but her safety is more important than her needs.

"They may have been good for nothing rogues but they have good taste in cars." Klaus blasted past the dead bodies and fire, even drove over them, and headed for the back roads… this was going to be a long day.

X0X0X0X0XO

Elijah watched the scene with seriousness. The blonde girl known as Caroline seemed to be defending his niece he should go and rescue her, but if he left her there to die Rebekah wouldn't get daggered and Niklaus wouldn't need to know. He stood there with concentration, the witches all seemed to be connected; all their power made into one. 'Huge amount of power' Elijah thought, the girl _would_ die either choice he made. All he wanted to do was keep _his_ family safe, if Rebekah was to be daggered for her reckless decision he could not do anything then but he could now…

However Rebekah did seem fond of the girl, maybe if Rebekah could make her peace with the girl before she passed; he would not have to live with the guilt as he had in the past, then he could just burry the girl, this connected body of power _will_ surely kill her. The girl deserved to die in peace; she had helped his family…whatever he thought.

All it took was one yank of a heart, then all witches fell to the ground he wiped the blood of his hands instinctively. Picked up the limp body in his arms and left the massacre.

X0X0X0X0X0

Rebekah paced, back and forth, back and forth. She continued this exercise for an hour before Elijah _finally_ came in. Rebekah rushed towards them in a scuttle.

"Rebekah, give her some air." Elijah ordered in a husky voice, nothing like his calm clear voice, Rebekah knew this wasn't easy for him; seeing blood on his hands at every attack he did. Elijah settled Caroline in her new room. He hadn't really acknowledged the beauty of the house, un-like any other beauty; it was a very natural house with a mahogany floor and quite discrete look, but calm. Even the long road to the estate was like no other he had seen in this century. The kitchen plain and simple with a 1940's look and the living room plain and simple, yet told a story with its simple patents and objects…quite unique, he liked it. He had not seen this particular estate although it was in the Michelson name.

As soon as Rebekah had set eyes on her, she never stopped supervising her. Just on queue Hope started wailing.

"Elijah, will you take care of Hope?" Rebekah said; feeling stressful.

Elijah held Hope at a distant between him and the baby girl. Elijah wasn't an expert when it came to children, so he was at a loss in his current predicament.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Rebekah said; sounding out of breath, her dear brother didn't answer so she lifted Hope out of his grasp. "You're not going to get her to calm down like that." Elijah felt like a child. "Caroline sings to her, this song her mother sang to her as a child…she loves that song" So the only option was to rock her from side to side in her arms. "When Hope has a bad feeling or something is happening around her, she wails" Eventually the child calmed down.

"Will you feed her for me please? There is a ready- made bottle on the side I made when you out, just warm it up…not too hot though or else you will burn her." Elijah followed his sister's order, it seems his sister had grown up over the time they have been apart, it's a shame she would never have the opportunity to be a mother… Rebekah would be a brilliant mother.

X0X0X0X0X0

Rebekah felt helpless. What was she doing? How could she get Caroline to wake up? It didn't feel sudden, Rebekah felt it coming; tears prickled her skin, for once she didn't feel weak for showing her emotions instead she felt dead like a newly grown flower blossomed then instantly torn from its water source, drowned in helpless darkness.

She had fed her blood; bags of it.

Wiped the sweat from her face with a freezing cloth and sang her 'fallen leaf' song. For the first time she didn't know what to do, no alternative, no back-up plan. Just patience; Rebekah hated waiting.

Elijah entered, instantly felt like he was intruding. He put a cup of hot red blood on the bed side cabinet. Rebekah didn't even blink.

"What happened, Elijah?" Both siblings swallowed, nervous for the truth.

"The witches were chanting all their power mad into a body of one…every single segment of power was hitting her" Elijah told quietly. Rebekah just dropped her head.

"I know I should have left for Hope, but I shouldn't have left for Caroline… I feel torn and I can't do anything….thank you Elijah. If you wouldn't of got to her when you did, Caroline would be dead."

Elijah felt guilty; for breaking up his sister like this….What had he done? Is he even doing anything right? What is wrong with him?

Saving him from drowning himself in his guilt's; his phone started ringing. Elijah swiftly answered; his hand neatly around the phone.

"Niklaus"

_Elijah, me and Hayley are on our way to our daughter. If you would do me the pleasure of telling me which estate you are on, we should be there by tomorrow morning._

Both siblings froze.

"We are based in Gallatin in Tennessee, you remember the estate don't you Niklaus we chose it recently, before my resent departure."

_Ahh yes, I remember, yes we should be there by morning if the rest of our journey goes smoothly. All the way here me and Hayley have been bombarded by witches, so we have had to take the back roads, if today had not held so much blood shed we may have been with you tonight. It looks like a motel will have to do tonight_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Niklaus. Do not worry Hope is perfectly safe"

_We're glad to hear it, brother. I will see you in the morning._

Within seconds the siblings were filled with panic.

Elijah hoped that the poor girl would pass in the night that way Rebekah would be out of harm of the dagger. He hadn't remembered at first where he had seen Caroline at first; he had seen her at their mother's ball back in Mystic Falls she was dancing with Niklaus, the girl seemed so happy and bright…now she seemed lifeless.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Elijah had insisted that Rebekah goes to rest ready for Nik's arrival, but she didn't want to leave her soul sister. Rebekah didn't who was coming tomorrow, it could be the queen of England and she wouldn't care; she just had to get Caroline better. Instead of sitting on this hard wooden blunt seat so she climbed in bed next to Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline I hope you don't mind. I thought I would climb in with you" Rebekah felt ridiculous talking to herself. So instead she opened her mind to Caroline; hoping she would let them talk physiologically.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Caroline could hear everything, she just couldn't wake up. Caroline didn't know why maybe she had no fight left or she was too weak…didn't want to fight?

Her inner mind surroundings were beyond what she expected; she was in the valley, if she kept walking she would find the fallen leaf at least a part of Hope was with her…. and it was peaceful. She was wearing a white dress; knee length with thin straps and a blue light cardigan.

She wasn't in pain anymore but she heard everything going on; when the wind blew she would hear Rebekah and Elijah. As she was walking she found a handful of trees but no leafs…yet. In the distance she could she a figure. Who is in her dream?

As she got near out walked the figure out the bright light; it was Rebekah. She stood there in a beige light yellow dress which was long and floated around her like the ocean.

Embracing each other with so much emotion; anyone could see that this experience was killing them.

"What are you doing here?" Laughed Caroline.

"You know I was expecting something a little more spontaneous maybe some strippers…" The girls laughed.

"You have to fight Caroline. Hope needs you… I need you. This may seem selfish and I know that you have been ready to give up for weeks now but please just hear me out"

Caroline nodded with tears in her eyes; how did Rebekah know her so well?

"I have lived for a thousand years, I have fell in love many times seen a lot of death, felt a lot of hurt but I have never, and I mean never, had a friend like you. Please Caroline, don't give up. Don't lose hope. You have so much to live for!"

_She sounds just like Klaus_

"I know it hurts, but we can get through this… please" Rebekah was in tears.

"Oh Rebekah" Caroline hugged her, both girls fighting back the tears.

"You can do this sweetie" A voice said behind them. Caroline turned to see someone she never thought she would see before.

"Mom…" Rebekah sank back into the light that brought her in to Caroline's mind as she whispered that word.

Mother and daughter embraced.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline didn't really care why, she was her mom.

"Listen to me sweetie, I don't have long. You are a fighter! It's in our blood, don't give up on yourself honey please don't give up"

"I can't do it without you mom, I can't fight."

"You can! Honey, do you remember when I sang you 'the fallen leaf' song. You are _my_ leaf, you're my magic honey, and you are my strength. Now I am your strength I am always with you, don't give up, you are my leaf"

Liz sank into the light out of her grasp. Caroline was so confused, what is she going to do. So she did what her mom told her to sing when she was having a bad day.

"_Over the hill, across the valley, lies a fallen leaf. The leaf holds love and care for those who believe. Magic that covers thy hills will protect you from hurt and harm, for when you reach the fallen leaf all will remain serene. You are the chosen one, the miracle that shield the weak and the crier's for their lost love ones._

_You will not hide away; you will not become the weak. You are the strength within the fallen leaf, you are the magic within the fallen leaf, planted within you is the fallen leaf, the fallen leaf." _

Caroline could feel herself strengthen. She started dancing as she sang then after minutes of doing so she shouted…

"I'm the risen leaf, I'm strong!"

Caroline is going to fight.

X0X0X0X0X0XXX0X0

Rebekah couldn't do anymore all she could do is wait.

**So what do you think?**

**Please review! **

**I am loving my comments so thank you x0x0x0x0x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realise that I may have had some spelling mistakes in the last chapter…there won't be in this one, brace yourself!**

**ENJOY!**

Rebekah curled up into a ball; tears streaming but her face were in complete and utter shock, still griping Caroline's hand…did she do enough to convince Caroline to fight. Caroline pushed her out of her mind; and that was her answer… Caroline didn't want to fight; Rebekah wasn't enough for her to fight. It seems that she is never enough for any one.

Hope felt the obvious unsettling feelings circulating Rebekah's thoughts; so she cried. Rebekah wiped her tears away; defeating the sadness with strength. Hope needed her. As simple as that.

"Hey baby girl" Rebekah whispered just when her night could not get any worse; Hope had to throw a temper tantrum just like Nik; brows scrunched together arms thrashing about like a lunatic….typical Nik.

Picking up Hope; avoiding the fists, she knew Hope felt her pain. Calming her niece down calmed Rebekah down; she always felt close to Caroline when she was around Hope.

"Shhh, it's okay Hope" Rebekah did this many times then turned for the last solution; it is Caroline's song and Rebekah has _never_ sang 'the fallen leaf' before simply because Caroline is the only one who served its purpose but she would, just this once.

"_Over the hill, across the valley, lies a fallen leaf. The leaf holds love and care for those who believe. Magic that covers thy hills will protect you from hurt and harm, for when you reach the fallen leaf all will remain serene" _Rebekah felt the tears well up in her eyes, I guess this is in honour of her, Rebekah didn't realise how attached she is to Caroline until now._ "You are the chosen one, the miracle that shields the weak and the crier's for their lost love ones."_

Rebekah stopped she couldn't keep singing _her_ song, so she placed the now silent Hope back in her cot, smiling through her tears; Hope always managed to cheer her up…even if she was screaming. I guess Hope knew when Rebekah needed her.

"Seriously! You can't just stop half way through." Interrupted a very pale Caroline from her thoughts. Rebekah just stared in complete awe as Caroline finished the song in a cracked gruffly voice.

_You will not hide away; you will not become the weak. You are the strength within the fallen leaf, you are the magic within the fallen leaf, planted within you is the fallen leaf, the fallen leaf."_

Rebekah could not believe her eyes, silent tears dripped of her jaw.

Caroline pulled the frozen Rebekah in to her embrace. Rebekah finally awakened from her trance and smiled through her tears.

"You didn't think I would give up that easy, did you? Because I am definitely organising Hope's 1st Birthday and no one can stop me…not even you so don't try pull any stunts on me Rebekah."

"It's a deal" Both girls held each other in their embrace for minutes but Caroline's legs dropped to the floor….she's weakening already.

"Ohhh, okay I've got you" Rebekah carried Caroline back to her room.

"What is wrong with me?" Rebekah placed Caroline carefully on the bed, smothering the bed cover over her carefully. "I feel powerless."

"You sound like Nik" Rebekah received a glare that could kill thousands. 'Yep, just like Nik' Rebekah thought to herself. "The witches you were attacked by used a powerful spell which concluded as a huge body of power hitting you, you have suffered a huge amount of pain, luckily you are fighting so you are getting through; all you need some rest then you will be strong enough to carry on as normal." Caroline nodded in understanding; that's why she felt like death.

"Rebekah, please can you bring me a cup of hot blood I would do it myself it's just I am paralyzed and feel completely useless." Rebekah saw the pain in her eyes; she knew how it felt to feel helpless and powerless and she hated it, that is why she loved being immortal; no fear of dying, no pain, no emotions if not wanted and she is never weak…the only thing she absolutely hated is not being able to bear a child.

Once Caroline was given her cups of blood and felt a little stronger, Rebekah let her know about what she had missed.

"There is this one other thing…Nik is on his way here, he will be here by morning." Caroline almost squirted her blood out.

"Oh my god! Does he know I am here?"

"He will soon…" Both girls gathered up their thoughts preparing for the worst. "Caroline I…"

"You don't need to apologise, Rebekah. It's our job to keep Hope safe…it's not your fault." Rebekah felt relief wash over her, Caroline and Niklaus may be a like in some ways but if Nik was in Caroline's position right now; he wouldn't hesitate to dagger her…he just can't stand being left alone. The girls bunked in together; so then if Caroline needed her for blood or weakened; Rebekah would be there to pull her back… also they needed to prepare for Niklaus's arrival.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Elijah was surprised to hear the resent news on Caroline's health; she had survived. How extraordinary? His sister seemed extremely happy though, all he had to do was keep his eye on Niklaus.

"You know Elijah, I felt like all was lost; Caroline was in a state, I felt guilty but now Hope is going to see her parents and is hopefully going to go home soon…it's going to be great!

Elijah nodded with a casual smile, Hope had finally taken to her uncle; she rested against his shoulder in a pink dress and a white tights.

"Do you really think this bonfire is a good idea?"

"We always did it as children anyway Hope will enjoy it…and I'm in a good mood"

Just then a black land rover came flying down the road, out jumped Hayley before the car actually stopped and ran to her daughter…as soon as she set eyes on her daughter; Hayley was hypnotized by her little girl. Elijah held Hope out to Hayley, as she held her little girl Hayley felt safe. Behind stood Niklaus with a peaceful look on his face.

The family stood there for a matter of minutes, appreciating their new found love. Soon after the family settled in the main living area; the kitchen and living room made as a whole. Niklaus sat at the table with his daughter in his arms; smiling happily at the girl…she brought out the better side in him.

"So, Nik do tell us what is going on back at the quarter?" Rebekah questioned.

"Our mother is trying to convince the three of us to become her minions, more over become immortal witches. Not only that, dear sister, Fin has told us, after a huge amount of pain was inflicted, that our aunt Dalia; who took our sister Freya _always _kills the first born or drains their power. So, I am here to protect my daughter, and put together a plan C seeing as plan B failed." Niklaus said all this while smiling admiringly at his daughter. However Elijah and Rebekah were left stunned by their recent up-date.

This made both siblings even more nervous, they didn't want to put their brother out of such a good mood but they had to clear the air.

"Well we have some news for you too Nik…" Elijah stood behind the seat Rebekah was placed at with a stern face.

"Oh yes, what is it?" Niklaus didn't take his eyes of his daughter.

"Well, this all happened a few weeks ago, you see Hope and I were getting attached horrendously by several witches when a familiar face helped me out… she saved our lives."

"Well don't keep me waiting, who was it?" Niklaus glanced up for a second.

"Caroline" That got his attention.

Hayley saw this as her queue to exit the room with Hope to sit in the garden.

Niklaus didn't know what to think, first of; why was Caroline out of Mystic Falls… was she put in danger?

Niklaus glared at Rebekah with a series of emotions passing through his eyes like a lightning bolt. "Continue" Rebekah did so as Hayley and Hope were out of ear shot. Elijah readied himself for the worst.

"Well, Caroline was most insistent on helping us once she, pretty much, saved our lives…Hope's life. Caroline wanted to know who Hope was at least…so I told her." Niklaus was furious; she could feel his eyes cutting through her skin.

"So you just told her all of it! I swear..." Rebekah nodded.

"Hold your tongue, Niklaus. Our sister has not finished yet."

"You knew!" Niklaus felt hurt. Elijah simply nodded. "Only till recently, I have not heard all of it yet, I am just as shocked as you are." Niklaus smirked; no one knew how _he_ was feeling.

"Once I told Caroline everything; she was shocked. But that didn't matter; Hope had enchanted her…she cared within an hour so deeply for Hope. So I let her help."

"What do you mean Rebekah?!" Niklaus growled.

"Caroline has been helping our sister keep Hope safe." Elijah answered for his sister seeing as she froze in mid-air.

No one needed to talk; tensions were high, atmosphere dangerous… and Niklaus was seriously angry.

"Where is she?" Niklaus whispered.

"Upstairs but…" Niklaus was already upstairs before Rebekah could continue. How could he not notice her cent? He opened every door until he found the one that possessed Caroline.

Caroline was stretched out across the bed sleeping; extremely pale and sweating rain falls, he walked slowly towards her kneeling down beside the bed; stroking back her hair. He dropped his head, gripping his forehead….What a mess. He stormed down stairs in a fury.

"What the hell happened to her? Why is she so pale? How could you be so bloody stupid?!"

"The best way to explain is to show you." Niklaus hesitated but eventually took his sisters hand; resting his head against hers.

Rebekah showed him everything from the attack to now, Caroline and his sister are really close…Hope loves her. The way she can make Hope as calm as a river after she storms up a hurricane.

She had helped him, even though she wasn't by him; she was on his side, for the first time.

They hadn't heard her coming but as they snapped out of their trance Caroline was leaning forward against the chair to hold herself up.

"Hello Caroline"

**So there it is! I am sorry you have had to waited so long but was it worth it?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here I am typing up the next chapter, I really hope you like this chapter and how Klaus and Caroline react to each other…. ENJOY!**

Caroline and Rebekah had made a plan but it seemed that it was a one woman plan to Caroline, Rebekah had told her to simply rest while she explained their tiny secret; Caroline mess on her own. So here Caroline is; looking at Klaus not knowing what to say to him for once; before it was either about Tyler, Elena or just how much he pissed her off. Now though she couldn't think of anything. What do you say to your enemy or weird crazy person that you get along with? After of course, you have helped him. This was never the plan; she just wanted to get away from Mystic Falls, maybe go to a beach but no. She _always_ ends up in some kind of trouble.

_This is so awkward._

Instead of going off on one of her rambles Caroline just said. "Hi" with a weak smile.

Niklaus felt so emotional, how strange. He wasn't used to all this, he didn't need this, he didn't want this but it turned out he had it. How bloody brilliant. The whole point of only going back to Mystic Falls for a couple of hours on that certain day in the woods was so then his enemies wouldn't use Caroline against him, it seems even his own thoughts are against him. He needed to keep Hope safe.

Although even if Caroline didn't look her best in leggings and a loose T- shirt also as pale as the snowy sky; it was good to see her. Caroline could feel her self-strengthening so she walked towards the freezer to get a bag of blood, hopefully acting casual will relieve the tension.

Once the dark coloured blood was the microwave she turned to approach the three siblings; staring venomously at each other, however her legs failed her again; Klaus rushed to her side, holding her up steadily. Caroline felt his fingers tenderly rap around his waist; the feeling returned deep inside her stomach…Niklaus felt it too; how he craved her.

"I am so annoyed with myself; I feel…weak. I hate it." Caroline spat; causing Klaus to smile. He soon came to a conclusion that Caroline didn't deserve this; he knew how this felt. Rebekah passed the hot cup of blood to Caroline; once the content of the cup was gone, Caroline felt stronger.

"Thank you, Elijah. Rebekah told me you saved my life, thank you." Niklaus and Rebekah looked at their brother with great pride as Caroline smiled.

Elijah couldn't do this though. "I'm sorry Caroline you are very much mistaken. I could of saved you sooner…I let the witches hurt you" Elijah said regretfully.

"What!? You lied to me Elijah! How could you? You knew how much Caroline means to me…my only friend and you see it as your duty to kill her! What has she done to you, Elijah?" Rebekah screamed.

And yet Niklaus stood behind her; ready to take her side.

"I'm sorry, dear sister; I did it for you. I thought Caroline would pass a way in the night, but she didn't" Elijah almost sounded disappointed; Rebekah couldn't look at her _noble_ brother. "Please understand" Elijah made eye contact with a confused Caroline. "I only robbed Rebekah of you; or tried to because I thought if Niklaus found out, he would dagger Rebekah."

"DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON ME, ELIJAH! YES I THINK REBEKAH MADE A RASH DECISION BUT HOPE WOULD NOT BE ALIVE IF CAROLINE HAD NOT RISKED HER LIFE…OR ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, ELIJAH!"

"Caroline, please understand" Elijah asked. Caroline just stared in amazement and awe.

"Don't talk to her!" Rebekah snapped.

It was so shocking how the siblings could break apart for Caroline; if she was Katharine Pierce, she wouldn't care but she did.

"Will you just stop?" Caroline asked rather loud than what she expected. Rebekah and Niklaus stared in awe now; why was she defending Elijah, to be honest she didn't know.

"If anyone should be pissed of; it's me…so just calm down; I am alive. Elijah may have been making the wrong actions but for the right reasons; he did this for you, Rebekah. Saving you from something horrible. Elijah was just doing what he does best, keeping his family safe." Caroline fiercely got up.

"You're just going to forgive him?" Rebekah asked with a 'seriously' look as well as Klaus.

"No! ….What I am trying to say is; don't argue over me. Look around; you are all here as a family for Hope. And you are here; wasting your time arguing… I have no one left now, it's made me realise how important family is, I happily gave myself up the other day because Hope deserves to have a family… now keep it together and go find your daughter." Caroline ordered towards Klaus; he understood, the siblings looked at each other; realising they needed each other despite the mistakes made.

Niklaus couldn't believe Caroline had sunk so low in to herself; I guess she had changed.

The brothers made their way outside to Hayley, leaving Rebekah with Caroline after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Nik; she's in the safe zone.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked; Caroline nodded in a fed up manner. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But Elijah is not in my good books that easily." Both girls linked arms walking out on to the patio. Caroline knew she could not say anything to convince Rebekah; she personally would never trust Elijah until she was sure she could again.

Hope was playing with some toys on her play mat beside her mom; Klaus soon swept Hope up into his arms taking walking around the built bonfire ready to be lit. He knew Rebekah had planned this, Klaus also knew the history behind it… so he simply smirked in Rebekah's direction; who was sitting on the steps beside Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the beautiful connection between father and daughter; Klaus caught sight and smiled back. Before, when Klaus wasn't a Father he seemed empty, lifeless, no emotions showed but yet so exciting and exhilarating completely intriguing as well as kind on occasions. Now Caroline saw his emotions blossomed deeply than before although that dark side was still there.

As Niklaus looked at Caroline he thought it was possible; he could have a life with her, if she would have him. Hope loved her; Caroline loved Hope…as for him and Caroline they both knew there was something. Hope started fidgeting in his arms then he realised she had her arms stretched out towards Caroline, this made her smile as she made her way towards them.

"Hey, beautiful" Caroline beamed as Klaus placed Hope in her arms; fingers brushing. Caroline held her only an inch above her head blowing Hope's tummy; Hayley was cautious and made her way over however she stopped in her tracks as Hope giggled at the ticklish gesture. Everyone smiled.

"What do you want me for when your mommy and daddy are here?" Caroline rested Hope's head on her shoulder as she brought her down from the sky. In reply Hope snuggled in.

"She's missed you; when you were ill Hope didn't stop crying" Rebekah answered for her niece. Caroline felt tears show in her eyes.

"I missed her too" Caroline kissed her head.

Hayley could see from how Klaus was standing next to Caroline; his feelings hadn't changed, Caroline could see the deep love she had for Hope as well. Hayley made her way towards them. Caroline picked up Hope out of her arms and passed her to Hayley carefully.

"Listen Caroline, I know we were _never_ the best of friends and all but I appreciate you taking care of Hope despite our differences" Caroline nodded. About two weeks ago she wouldn't off hesitated to snap her neck but now; she had seen how Hayley had changed he motherly ways had made her an improved person.

"Fresh start"

"Fresh start" Agreed Hayley smiling.

"So, when will you be returning to Mystic Falls?" Hayley questioned casually.

"I don't know. To be honest I am thinking of leaving and starting fresh someplace else. How have you been?" Hayley laughed.

"Eventful" Caroline knew that was a stupid question so she laughed a long, but Klaus saw right through that smile… 'Something's wrong' he would figure it out.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Rebekah had ordered that everyone gets ready for the bonfire by gathering around the piled up wood later on, between then Caroline had got a shower and got dressed in to a natural coloured dress with a light green cardigan, the front of her hair pined back loosely. Caroline felt better and fresher…she hadn't showered in 48hrs.

Although from what she was wearing Hayley thought she was out to impress, little did she know Caroline wearer's dresses quite a lot and seeing as it was a calm summered night, either way Hayley didn't like it; Klaus had to concentrate on Hope the sooner she went back to where ever she was going the better; I guess she was jealous of Hope and Caroline's relationship. The way she knew most facts about _her _daughter; how to quiet her with her silly song and how Hope looked at her…Elijah saw this jealousy.

"Don't worry Hayley; you will get to know your daughter better than any other." Elijah brought her out of her thoughts, she smiled.

"I just feel like I don't know Hope…is that weird?"

"Of course not, you know her by soul; you're her mother you will get to know everything… I have been through it with Rebekah" Both adults laughed. Hayley knew she would have to tell Elijah soon about her engagement… she just didn't know how.

0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Have you made a wish?" Rebekah demanded rather than asked, holding out the pen and pad to Caroline.

"I guess I have no choice" Rebekah's face stayed stern… so she wrote her wish.

Once written Caroline threw her wish in between the wooden blocks, thinking about how each of siblings was as children. All of this felt surreal to Caroline she never in her wildest dreams thought she would be friends with Rebekah Michelson or helping all of them. 'I guess anything is possible' thought Caroline.

"Lovely afternoon isn't it?" Interrupted Klaus. Caroline nodded; admiring the clear shy.

"You are being rather quiet, love" Klaus smirked.

"I don't know what to say." This shocked both Klaus and Caroline for the last time they met they were very…connected.

Although Klaus didn't know how to react to all this either, so they were in the same boat however rocky it is.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Klaus" Simply Klaus raised his eye brows.

"I spent all that time getting you to bring back a guy who didn't really, deep down, didn't care… the amount of hassle I gave you"

"I assure you Caroline it was a delight."

"Right then, who is ready for a picture!" Beamed Rebekah, interrupting their conversation.

"I found this old camera, let's hope it works"

"I don't see the point in this." Klaus scowled causing Caroline to laugh.

Caroline took the camera ready to take the picture as everyone gathered together.

"Are you not coming in the picture?" Rebekah asked, sounding hurt.

"This is Hope's first family picture; it should at least have family in it." Caroline said manufactory. Niklaus and Rebekah didn't feel that way but held their tongues.

"Smile!" The picture was delightful…Klaus could off tried to smile… I guess that is just Klaus.

"We will have to burn this" Klaus sounded upset.

"Really? Can you not hide it or something" Caroline asked; upset for Hope too.

Hayley had one look at it before tossing it in the fire, rocking her daughter side to side lovingly.

"There are plenty other times we can take pictures" Rebekah said snapping everyone back to happiness, she set fire to the wood watching it crumble in to ash. Caroline stood beside Rebekah, seeing as no one but she and Klaus wanted her here.

"What did you wish for?" Caroline asked linking her friend.

"I can't tell you" Rebekah whispered. Caroline pulled a face causing Klaus to smile. The rest of the bonfire was silent.

Until a voice said behind them.

"I knew I would find you"

**What do you think? Review please! X0x0x0x0x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I have been receiving a lot of reviews demanding who this voice is…so here it is X0X0X00X0X0X**

Everyone turned to see a woman with long afro hair straitened; pinned back in a head band, dressed in blue jeans a deep dark blue with a purple cardigan.

"Hayley, take Hope inside" Within seconds the door was locked followed by screaming coursed by Hope.

Caroline knew that this woman is a danger to Hope but who is she, still Caroline remained defensive like her confidant's.

"Mother" Klaus spat.

'Wait this is Ester' Caroline thought… Rebekah acknowledged the shock on Caroline's face as if she had heard her inner voice; Rebekah nodded.

"It so good to see my children together, I see you still undertake the bonfire… we could do this together if you would of taken my offer." Ester said disappointedly.

Caroline just squinted at her, _wow they have had a hard time._

"I think we will do just fine without _you."_ Rebekah snarled.

"My dear Rebekah always so spirited; would have been a strong witch…I can still give you that chance; you could be a mother like you always have wanted to. Elijah; strong, noble Elijah; my son saddened by his sins…Niklaus my child, my _once_ lively son, full of life now clouded by darkness although I do see light in your eyes.. I regret what I did to you all…I guess that young infant is your daughter, Niklaus. You can't hide her forever; Dalia _will_ come." Ester circulated each original; warning them….speaking her mad mind.

Niklaus, for once took heed at his mother's warning…he would defend his daughter from this Dalia.

Ester stopped circulating around them by announcing… "I have not come to convince you to follow me; only you can do that" Everyone was ready to pounce; all it took was one word of violence towards Hope….their salvation.

"Do not worry; your daughter is no concern of mine as of yet…. You see the ancestors have sent me here to generate their power into Caroline" For the first time Ester acknowledged Caroline; brushing her hair back sinisterly.

This alarmed everyone at this random new knowledge. Caroline stepped away; out of Ester's reach.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"The spirits were right; you are vibrant." Ester smiled.

"You haven't answered my question." Everyone was shocked Ester didn't react to Caroline's bluntness.

"I have to proceed with the ritual set out for me to execute or else I will die if I contain this power for too long."

"It's not a bad idea." Klaus snapped feeling rather furious.

Ester looked saddened as she looked into his eyes; it killed her to know how much her son despised her so deeply.

"So what you're saying is; if I agree to this witchy woo Kun foo I die…do you think I was born yesterday?" Caroline's diva side finally showed.

Ester shook her head tiredly.

"You won't die, you are the only one who is capable to hold this power… You obviously don't know your aunty was a strong witch." Caroline just looked dumb struck. "Your father's sister was a witch the last of the Tate coven she held all their power, you're farther didn't tell you about who your aunt was because she died…"

"In a fire." Caroline finished.

"No… at the hand of Katherine Pierce; like you. She knew the Tate coven's power would be generated into you on your 18th birthday so she turned you into a vampire just before. Katherine was haunted by your coven as well as my son."

Caroline understood now, her father became a vampire slayer because he was hurt by the loss of his sister but was the rest true.

"So now the ancestors and spirits of the supernatural world want to generate their power in to you as well as the Tate coven's power…you will be unbelievably powerful and immortal; your power will be equal, more or less, to Silas. I don't know why the ancestors want this all I know is that you have a purpose to fulfil." Ester finished.

"How can I trust you?" Caroline questioned.

"You can't! I have never heard of this 'Tate coven' she is just interfering as always" Niklaus snapped giving his mother a deadly look.

"Believe what you want Caroline…Do you really think I would drain my magic to carry yours that could kill me for no particular reason? What I am telling you is true; you deserve to know your families past." Ester spoke softly.

Caroline looked down at Esters arms which were now glowing all the way down to her finger tips with vibrant power.

"I will do this with one condition."

"Are you daft?! She is manipulating you please Caroline, don't." Pleaded Rebekah.

"Are you seriously asking me to make a pact with you?" Ester laughed.

"You're the one who wants to put your hands on me; anyway you will die if you don't pass the power into me…So you are in no position to argue." Ester simply nodded tiredly.

Even at her worst times, Caroline always stayed cocky but strong… Klaus admired her.

"You will leave your children to get on with _their_ lives or at least help them protect Hope!" Caroline demanded, Ester raised her chin; calculating her thoughts.

Ester nodded after a matter of minutes the original siblings were shocked; in all their years they have never accomplished something as great as this…peace at last.

Ester raised her hands; readying herself.

"Let me say goodbye…in case I don't survive the power" Ester nodded; she knew there was a possibility of her dying.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rebekah snapped but crumbled in to tears. The girls embraced. "Please Caroline, don't do this." Rebekah pulled back strongly.

"I have to, Rebekah…if this does actually work I can keep Hope safe… if not I want you to know that you have saved me from myself, I'm so grateful… You knew I was ready to let go." Caroline walked away from Rebekah and said to all of them.

"You think I have been helping you, you have been helping me…. When the ritual starts I want you to go inside and lock the door; don't come out until it's finished please." Rebekah was avoiding eye contact.

"Please Rebekah" She nodded eventually.

As Caroline walked past Elijah she whispered "Look after them, if this doesn't work out." Elijah just nodded simply. Last of all Caroline approached Klaus.

"I have seen change in you; with Hope. I am glad you are happy…she is a beautiful girl." Klaus didn't say anything, he couldn't however it was in his eyes screaming at Caroline to walk away from this power… but he had to think of Hope.

Klaus hesitated…he kissed Caroline on the cheek…whispered softly "Thank you"

That said it all for Caroline.

Both Klaus and Caroline cared like no other care in the world; they may have their differences but you can't stop your heart fluttering.

Klaus couldn't look back before he went into the house; if he did he wouldn't be protecting Hope…that is his duty now, despite his feelings. Ester would keep her word, she never broke it.

Elijah found Caroline incredibly strong; she had a good heart despite all her sins.

Rebekah looked back with tears in her eyes. How come every time she found someone she cared about something _always_ happened to them?

Caroline understood each and every one of them. She knew she was doing right.

Ester approached; with one touch pain erupted trough her.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Light flashed up against the windows; blinding them. Screams defining their ears.

Klaus gripped Hope swaying softly. He could not bear the sound of her screams neither could Rebekah who was pacing around the house. Hayley just sat staring forward; Elijah posed intelligently leaning on the chair Hayley was sat at.

This psychopathic torture kept going and going, on and on and on.

"How long does it take to perform a ritual, for god's sake?!" Rebekah screeched. Opening the curtain they had shut earlier in anger; blinding them.

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, Nik. I just can't sit and wait like I am at a doctor's appointment waiting for my only friend to survive this ritual!" Rebekah screamed; then Hope screamed. Hayley began to rock her to sleep _again_.

"Do you think this is easy for me, Rebekah?!"

"Yes. Yes, I do Nik! You have your family; sooner or later you won't need me or want me anymore. Me and Caroline were going to buy a flat somewhere…leave our past behind! Now that's gone as well! So I do think it is easy for you… compared to how I am feeling!" Klaus had not seen Rebekah like this before, ever. Her anger flared wildly, so much that they didn't hear Caroline stop screaming.

Once realised, Rebekah rushed out followed by Klaus. They dived on to the floor where she was lying on either side.

Caroline looked as if she was asleep, they saw some differences in her as well though…somehow she came across as bolder.

Lips brighter. Eye lashes longer. Face paler with soft blush and her hair was longer. She looked more natural. The light generated into her travelled up her arms and settled as it sunk in to her heart.

A deep breath was drawn then Caroline's eyes flew open; her eyes a deep brighter blue as well.

Caroline bolted up with a knowledgeable look.

**So what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**X0X0X0X0X0X**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Last chapter was a crazy ride, so who is ready for the next chapter…. SO EXCITED!**

Caroline was quiet for minutes; still sitting on the ground. Rebekah didn't know what to do or Klaus.

"Caroline, sweetheart." Klaus reached out to smooth her shoulder but Caroline jolted and bolted up; a couple of metres away, taking everyone by surprise.

"Wow! How do you know me? Where am I? Who am I? …. What the hell is going on?" Caroline crumbled to the ground in a fumble of tears.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

So here Rebekah is, calling her protection witch for personal family needs demanding her to be at the estate as soon as possible. To be quite honest; Rebekah felt heart broken, her mother did this to avenge the family of their sins.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Klaus paced the living room furiously, Caroline had been passed out for 20 minutes so far, it is as if her brain is on fire; reacting to the energy.

"Madeline is on her way; she will be an hour maximum." Rebekah walked in briskly.

"Bloody brilliant! You know what this is" Klaus pointed at a sleeping Caroline on the sofa. "Our scheming mother" Klaus was as furious as can be, his mother knew he couldn't turn her away even if something or someone was taking over her body.

"There is nothing we can do, Nik…until Madeline gets here."

Hayley had been very annoyed with the attention drawn to Caroline; after all they had come to see Hope. During the time Caroline was unconscious Klaus spent his time with Hope lovingly.

As soon as Caroline woke up she looked completely lost.

"It's ok Caroline; we don't want to hurt you." Rebekah smoothed.

"I don't know what's happening…who are you?" Caroline panicked.

"I am Rebekah; you can trust me we're friends." Caroline relaxed slightly.

"What do you remember?"

"Emm hasn't the Salvatore brothers just come to town, right?"

Rebekah was freaking out; Caroline had forgotten two years of her life! Rebekah became more and more like her brother every day; she paced the room rapidly.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked with a rarity tone. Rebekah came to halt. She honestly didn't know what to say; luckily Niklaus came in followed by Madeline.

"Hi Caroline I am Madeline I have come to help you, you're friend Rebekah tells me you can't remember anything." Caroline held her head high; not interested in what they have to say. Klaus hovered beside Rebekah silently; wondering if Caroline is Caroline.

Madeline settled down beside her with a friendly smile; 'she must be around my mom's age' Caroline thought. Her dark hair pinned up in a messy bun and was dressed in loose relaxing warm coloured clothes.

"Now, would you like to tell me what you remember?" Madeline smiled.

"No I wouldn't like to tell you what I remember, for all I know you could be serial killers on the run using _me_ as leverage against the police or whoever, oh I thought I might warn you that my mom is the sheriff in Mystic Falls, you have chosen the wrong girl to mess with…. I can be as crazy as the mad hatter!" By the time Caroline finished she was standing up with her arms crossed defiantly.

Klaus was smiling broadly at Caroline; she may not remember but she was still the feisty girl he remembered. However Rebekah had responded in quite the opposite direction, she tossed the newspaper at her.

"Look at the date" Demanded Rebekah.

Reluctantly after a huge sigh Caroline did so. "You have got this wrong it's not 2015 its 2013" Caroline flustered.

"Caroline we are here to help you, guide you even. Help you remember the two years of your life you have forgotten…we're your friends." Madeline said calmly.

Eventually Caroline nodded.

Rebekah was so angry at this situation, why everything around her did always goes badly. Klaus and his sister had left Caroline and the witch in peace hopefully next time he walks in that room Caroline will be back to normal.

"How is she?" Haley questioned in a grouchy tone.

"Confused, clueless, lost…we just have to get her back to normal." Rebekah said.

"I know that she's your friend but won't it be better for her to just forget everything and start a new life, fresh start. I mean she _is_ Caroline Forbes she won't survive _this_ family." Hayley said because she knows what it's like to live with the originals.

Rebekah leaned forward and simply said. "Don't underestimate Caroline"

Elijah watched the scene closely but relaxed. He felt his sister deserved a friend although he could see Hayley's perspective on their current situation; she just wanted Hope to come home safe and for _all _her family to love and be around her.

Klaus however was between the two he cared for Caroline and _his_ Hope although this situation had to be dealt with…Caroline deserved to know what has happened over her two years of life.

Still he held Hope close to him, waiting for the news to come.

About 15 minutes after, Madeline made herself known.

"Caroline will be able to get her memories back…. what has caused this is all the energy and knowledge inside her it has pushed her memories all the way back, buried under all of her newly found knowledge, we just need to bring them back"

"What are you waiting for? Get to it." Rebekah demanded softly. Rebekah and Klaus were secretly thankful and exchanged expressions of relief.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"I remember going to school and hearing about the new Salvatore brother's in town…that's it." Caroline sighed.

"Okay…don't worry; I know what spell I need to perform." Madeline was out the room before Caroline could question any further. Madeline emptied her baggy bag with bottles and candles surrounding Caroline, to be perfectly honest; Caroline was confused…if she had lost her memory she needed a doctor. Not a woo-do woman with candles; she wasn't doing yoga!

"Swallow this." Madeline handed a bottle to Caroline.

"What is it? Some kind of pain relief…" Madeline was close to laughing so she just nodded rapidly. Caroline reluctantly swallowed; her mom _will_ find her soon.

After a few minutes Caroline felt a little woozy.

"Am I meant to feel drunk?" Caroline slurred causing Madeline to laugh.

"Lie down Caroline." Madeline gently pushed Caroline down on the sofa.

Little did Caroline know is that she had just drank her key to memory. The potion will dig deep in her mind; dragging them to the surface…all Madeline had to do is do the spell. Madeline had performed the spell many times when the witches from her coven were used by vampires, the only difference with Caroline is she had missed 24 months of her life; she will need a lot of magic to conjure up within.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Do you think it will work?" Rebekah questioned her brothers; after being told of the spell by Madeline.

"I am sure Madeline knows what she is doing, sister. Do not pester yourself." Elijah answered although Niklaus was keeping his thoughts hidden.

"Nik…?" Rebekah questioned; seeing the searching look on his furrowed face.

"I agree with Elijah" Then left the room pacing swiftly.

X0X0X0X0X0X

The candles lit, Caroline relaxed…time to complete the spell.

_La duname kasfi neomno bly _: Madeline chanted continuously; feeling the memories swirl.

Caroline fell into an intense sleep after a few chants.

Madeline just had to keep chanting until the memories floated to the surface.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Just as Klaus left his previous scenery he heard whimpering coming from the living room.

As he entered robustly; Caroline was crying through her eye lids on the sofa while Madeline chanted powerfully.

"Why is she crying?! Are you causing her pain?" Klaus tried to keep his temper under control.

"If her memories are sad then she is just expressing her emotions" Madeline said still having a grip on Caroline, and then returning back to her chanting.

Klaus didn't know how to react to her arrogance so he just sat in the far chair by the window instead of interrupting the spell aggressively. Fists clanged tightly he waited and waited until….

X0X0X0X0X

**I KNOW I HAVE TAKEN MY TIME WITH THIS ONE BUT ITS HERE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANY COMPLAINTS OR SUGGESTIONS GET IN TOUCH! **


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline sat in a near field, not far from the house. Thinking. What should she think? She had forgotten everything, more or less. How can anyone forget the worst segment of their life? Oh god: Caroline was confused. To be honest Caroline hadn't given anyone the chance to question her; she just left the estate. Rebekah must have been so annoyed but it didn't _really_ bother her, what did is herself.

Caroline had had enough of thinking from the way she was going she would end up with a major headache. So Caroline decided to test her magic, wondering through the field brushing her fingers along the stems. Caroline came across a pool of daisies. All Caroline did was picture it, raised her finger above and it happened.

More daisies sprinted around her…she didn't even try.

"Impressive" Klaus smirked observing her, arms behind his back.

Caroline didn't do anything but smile lightly with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline punched the air at her sides, walking slowly towards him. "How could I forget everything?" Frustrated Caroline questioned.

"It's not your fault; my Mother did this not you." Klaus put his hands over her arms kindly.

"She didn't do this Klaus. Madeline was wright what she told you; the energy inside me clouded me, the real me. I shouldn't have let that happen…" Caroline put her head down; looking at the green grass. But Klaus lifted her chin gently.

"So what? You let it slip big deal, but we got you back Caroline, I promise I won't let it happen again…" Niklaus almost forgot his anger, as he pulled away his hands from her fragile yet strong arms, he almost screamed (going rather red) "What the hell were you doing?! Just giving yourself away like that, do you have any idea what could of happened, Caroline?!..."

Caroline stepped forward, chin high, finger pointed sharply.

"Don't you scream at me like that? I did what I had to. If _your_ mother had gotten her hands on Hope, god knows what would have happened…what would have happened to you, Klaus"

The two stared stunned at each other for a matter of moments.

Personally Klaus couldn't believe it was this girl who had fascinated over _so_ many times finally letting go and going with the flow. The only thought holding him back is Hope, she needed him now…but Caroline could help, she _has_ helped….his Caroline

Caroline couldn't believe it either, the words had just flooded up inside of her then streamed out. Who does that? Klaus has a child for god's sake, she must be mad…but it felt so right.

"Caroline" Klaus brushed her cheek tenderly; Caroline couldn't stop herself from looking in his eyes.

X0X0X0X0X

"What is taking him so long?" Rebekah demanded.

"Niklaus has ways of taking his time, sister; you know that. He will find Miss Forbes" Elijah dismissed the thought with a wave of a hand.

"I don't know why Klaus takes an interest in her anyways, yeah she has helped us who is beyond great but she has got a boyfriend to go back to, right." Hayley walked in after settling Hope to sleep.

"Hayley, I respect you because you are the mother of my niece however I know you and Caroline aren't exactly friends, so if you try to take my first ever friend out of my life I will ruin you, understood. Anyway except from that I think we have got a pretty good 'friendship' going on here, see you all later." Rebekah smiled sweetly and left the dining room.

"WOW someone's grouchy" Hayley mumbled.

Elijah however sat there in amusement, for once leaving them to it.

X0X0X0X0X

Klaus continued to brush her cheek tenderly; they both knew the outcome of their feelings…

"Caroline, I am not the man you met in Mystic Falls; in New Orleans I _am_ at war with many witches and psychopaths who wish to hurt Hope, she always comes first…" Caroline left his grasp softly.

"You are right, for once I agree. You have changed; you are the man I saw in you that no one else did…now you are the man I admired, not the monster that clouded my feelings. As for Hope she saved me from myself, I was going to turn my humanity off but, when I saw her in that café, I knew I had to protect her; she comes first as well for me. Even though we are not related in _any way _I have to protect her…. Trust me I know I could of chose an easier time to just turn up but I am here anyways, I am helping you fight for Hope if you like it or not." Caroline pushed past Klaus going in the direction of the estate.

Niklaus stood their; annoyed, confused but one thought he had was that he couldn't let Caroline leave without him barking her head too.

Speeding up to her Klaus grabbed her arm, he hesitated to speak his feelings but he did… "Look I am not saying I don't want you to come back to New Orleans, I am just warning you of the danger."

"If I can handle almost dying twice in 24 hours, I can manage a war. Anyway I am after all I have the spirits and my super powerful aunty on my side, I just have to get it under control." Klaus smirked, Caroline smiled brightly.

"Hope _will_ be safe, I promise." Caroline reassured Klaus; she knew he put on this hard act but she knew he struggled to look after his family. "I have no family left now; all I want to do is protect yours."

"Caroline, you don't realise how protective Rebekah is over you, you are a part of this family now, sweetheart." He brushed her cheek tenderly.

"I guess there is no escape" Caroline joked, making Klaus laugh for the first time in ages.

X0X0X0X

"You took your time" Rebekah hugged Caroline close caringly. "Why did you leave like that?" Rebekah questioned calmly.

"I needed to get my head round things, I'm sorry for worrying you." Caroline answered, Rebekah understood though she sometimes needed time for her to understand the confusing life of super naturals.

"Well Caroline is home now, sister. I understand that Elijah needs time away from New Orleans so you will be returning with Caroline. Pack your bits and bobs now; we will be leaving in an hour." Klaus announced.

"On our way to New Orleans could we stop by the old estate; I left my mom's things there." Klaus nodded; answering Caroline's question.

"Brother I am perfectly capable to return to New Orleans, do not doubt me mother did not wound me that deeply. I stand by you, brother." Elijah almost begged, wanting to reassure his brother.

Klaus rested his hands on Elijah's shoulder in understanding. "I know Brother, but your trust and strength lies here with Hope; protect her, brother." Elijah nodded sharply.

X0X0X0X

Caroline and Rebekah packed there items and clothes excitedly. Within 30 minutes they were ready to go, as they loaded the land rover Rebekah got suspicious.

"So, are you still immortal or a vampire?"

"I don't know…" Caroline wondered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out; run as fast as possible" Rebekah demanded.

"Really?" All Caroline got in return was a raised eye brow.

As Caroline ran; she felt the usual brush of air against her skin. Caroline looked behind her; Rebekah wasn't in site but Caroline didn't run _that _quick; she is stronger than she thought.

When she returned Caroline was faced with two angry faces.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" Rebekah yelped, Klaus behind her.

"You told me to run, so I did." Caroline said obviously.

"Not that far, there are witches all over the place. You arse!"

"I honestly didn't mean to run that fast, Rebekah. I didn't even run _that _fast; your mom wasn't joking when she said I would be powerful."

This fact worried and excited Klaus, if Caroline was actually this powerful; Hope would be home in no time but if Caroline's power was taking advantage of; she could die.

Out of nowhere Klaus screeched. "Just get in the car, will you!"

The girls didn't hesitate.

X0X0X0X0X

"Right, we're off" Klaus announced entering the house.

Elijah and Hayley approached him, both looking a little sheepish.

"Have a safe journey Niklaus, do keep us updated on progress."

"I will do, brother." Looking to Hayley Klaus announced tenderly. "I told you; I would get you safely to our child, now keep her safe for me"

Hayley didn't need to talk nor smile, just acknowledge. So she nodded with so much meaning no words could compare too.

Klaus leaned over a nearby cot with Hope placed in asleep, he kissed her head lovingly; remembering her fragile hands curled up in fists, soft eyelashes and natural features, but most of all; he remembered her smile he saw earlier on in his visit…his daughter. He _will_ keep her safe.

Their goodbyes were silent but meaningful, as Klaus closed the door he felt a loss in the world, not as brighter without _his_ Hope.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline climbed down the car steps rushed in to the estate, the once beautiful summer features were ruined by the darkness; doors ripped apart, holes in the house, blood splattered…. The most sorrowful detail were the bodies lying on the ground; lifeless.

What a terrible way to leave the world; Caroline thought. Even though they had hurt her deeply, tried to kill her…she still felt sadness for them. In respect; she closed their eyes and lined them up.

Klaus and Rebekah joined her.

"We must burn them." Caroline stated.

"Go get your mothers things, then we will stage a tragedy…burn them in the house as well."

As Caroline followed Klaus's suggestion; the house was as mistily dark as the outside, memories clouded her thoughts. As soon as she found her boxes, Caroline rushed out of the house as soon as possible.

Rebekah helped her with the boxes; loading the car. Rebekah saw the tears in Caroline's eyes, not letting them slip down her cheek though; the pain must be tearing her apart.

"Caroline, it will be okay." Rebekah searched her eyes; finding reassurance in them instead of sadness.

Once Klaus had tossed the bodies in the house, they gathered in front of the house. Personally Klaus didn't care for them, but he had to cover his tracks.

Just as Klaus got his matches out…

"Let me." Caroline suggested; so Klaus put the matches away.

Placing her hands together; as if she was holding hands, she twisted them around as if she were praying whispering… "_flinako_" Then fire flowed up from her hands into a baseball shape and threw the fire into the house; bursting up into flames, ashes springing out.

Rebekah and Klaus just stared in awe.

X0X0X0X0X

As they drove in silence, Rebekah couldn't hold down her questions.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rebekah breathlessly bounced to face her in the back seat.

"As well as the power I have generated the knowledge as well; I have to use the power at least twice a day or else it will build up; bursting out of me… I think once we have this finished I am going to get back at Damon for taking advantage of me when I was human; did you know I was his personal blood bag/ mistress, by compulsion of course. Who would ever do that out of choice? Uggh"

'Damon did what?!'; Klaus thought, as he speeded up down the road in anger.

"Elena maybe and…me"

"Yeah but Elena loves him and you were just a 'one night stand'…." Rebekah nodded

"Okay ladies, if you would do me the courtesy of discussing this while I'm not present I would be ever so thankful."

Rebekah and Caroline smirked.

"Of course sir" Caroline said in a mocking English accent.


	10. The begining

They had been traveling for an hour or so now, Klaus had explained the ins and outs of the 'Ironic life of New Orleans'…basically what they had to do to secure Hopes' safety.

"So, basically we have to knock your mom out of the picture first." Caroline put the puzzle together.

"Yes. You may know our mother is planning to convince us to become immortal witches or some sort of different transformation other that what we are now. The plan is for us to go to the cemetery, Rebekah you will convince Ester you will take her up on her offer, somehow manage to put blood in her glass because as you know she will most likely raise a toast; if something goes wrong, Kol will be there to help you. This is where you come in Caroline; I thought you could do some sort of spell to knock her out; bring her back to the quarter… also in case we walk into a trap. Marcel is with Camille making sure she stays in her body, mother has prepared her body for, you, Rebekah so Davina will make sure that doesn't happen…all we need to concentrate on is getting Ester sorted." Klaus remained serious all the way through his plan.

_What the hell have I walked into? It's like Damon all over again- following orders _Caroline thought.

"No problem" Rebekah said as quickly as it came out of her mouth. "We're big girls"

"Yep, I know what spell will be perfect… Who are Camille and Davina?"

"Davina is an acquaintance although not a friend, she is only helping us for Camille. As for Camille she's…." Klaus tried to explain until Rebekah cut him off.

"A love interest of Nik's; human therapist at first." Rebekah received a sharp glance from Klaus, as deadly as the dagger itself.

This made Caroline raise her eye brows in return at this sudden information. "Right"

Just as Caroline finished her sharp reply her phone made itself known; Stefan popped up on her screen. She had received many calls from Stefan but she couldn't answer; for Hope's safety.

"Who's that, love?" Klaus tried to concentrate on the task at hand instead of talking about his lady friend; Rebekah wasn't even in New Orleans yet!

"Stefan" Caroline sighed.

Caroline waited many moments till Stefan stopped screaming her, she wanted to pick up the phone so badly but she couldn't. Stefan had left about five voice mails over the weeks away…..

_Care, I am freaking out now. I don't care if you don't want to come back home or need space just…. Let me know you're safe_

_Care please don't tell me you have turned it off again, we are worried sick about you; call me._

_Hey it's me, you know the guy who's your best friend, calling you; again. Will you just pick up?!_

_I am not going to repeat myself again, Care. You know we are worried, so call me. _

_If you don't call me back, I swear I will drag your ass back here; I'm not joking!_

Caroline repeated the voice mails for comfort when she missed Stefan; she had received calls from Elena and Bonnie but they never left voice mails.

"He's not giving up, is he?" Rebekah uttered.

"Nope"

Klaus hadn't respected her privacy, he had heard the desperate torture in Stefan's voice but he had to keep Caroline here; to help him.

"You can call him if you want to, we're away from Hope now anyway…just don't tell him where we are." Klaus whispered rather selfless.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Klaus knew Caroline must be missing her home, he knew what it felt like to feel insecure without those around you to secure you. "As long as Stefan only knows of your safety, he seems pretty worried."

Caroline immediately grabbed her phone and scrolled till she reached the voice she wished to hear. "Thank you"

_Care?_

'Hey Stefan'

_Where are you? Are you okay? Why have you been ignoring me?_

Caroline couldn't help but smile, even though he was angry it was a comfort.

'It's so good to hear your voice…'

_Caroline you're worrying me now, are you okay?_

'Yeah I'm fine just checking up on you, you haven't been drinking too much bourbon have you, cause if you have transformed into Damon I will run for the hills.'

Stefan laughed causing Caroline to laugh and cry at the same time; she hadn't realised how stressed and confused she was till now.

_Seriously now, are you ok? And don't try lying because I know you._

'I am great Stefan! I have made a new friend had some extraordinary experiences you wouldn't believe and met the most crazy lunatics you will _ever_ meet…nothing to worry about'

_Sounds like Mystic Falls_ Stefan laughed._ You need to come back Care, your mom's lawyer came around to ask where…._

'Stefan; I'm not coming back, I need a fresh start. Let's face it I'm not going to get that in Mystic Falls…she's everywhere'

Silence.

_So, are you going to tell where your fresh start is so I can move out away from Damon and Elena and join you….we could get puppies?_

Caroline laughed. 'You would eat them! The poor things wouldn't stand a chance'

_True, so where is your fresh start_ Stefan pushed…..

Silence erupted between them. 'I can't tell you…. but I am safe, I promise'

_Care…._

'Bye Stefan, it was good hearing your voice, I miss you.'

Caroline put the phone down before Stefan had a chance to stop her, defiance flowed through Caroline as she slid the deserted tears of her face; looking out the window into the darkness.

"Caroline, are you okay" Rebekah questioned for both siblings.

"I am fine. I have power, you and a fresh start….it's going to be great" Caroline reassured herself more than anyone else.

X0X0X0X0X

Klaus felt helpless. He had to keep Hope safe and Caroline had agreed to help, all he should be concerned about is if she stays on his side but that wasn't the case, Caroline had lost that glow she used to have. It is still there just lost in her sorrow. Stefan's phone call had made Caroline's sadness deepen, he could feel it…

He had to being her back to life, if he liked it or not; she was on his priority list, he happened to have one these days, if Caroline wanted a new start; she can have one in new Orleans.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline stared in awe out her window; it was so beautiful she hadn't seen anything like it before, people in the crowds, lanterns lighting up the dark streets yet full of light….Klaus was right for once, New Orleans was beautiful and cultured.

The car came to a halt, striding out the car quickening in every step.

"Wow, this is…"

"Yes, I know, but there is no time for that now" Behind Klaus' hardened serious face; he was glad Caroline found the beauty he saw in the city immediately.

"Let's get going then, the Cemetery is this way" Rebekah marched down the road in a hurry

Once they arrived at the Cemetery Rebekah headed towards the very far end of the Cemetery where her mother usually practised her magic also because she could smell her scent, they all knew the plan, they all know their place but would it be enough?

The question screamed at the three of them.

When out of sight; Caroline and Klaus waited around the corner. '_It's like a maze' _Caroline thought. As Caroline stood in the dark deadly place, she saw it as beautiful as well; the architecture the history she _knew_ was invested in the place. As she looked up at the darkening sky she felt relief flood her veins; it's the first time she stood still feeling calm and peaceful since she found out her mom died…that's when the pain settled so she couldn't feel the peace anymore; she was dead for the first time in her life.

Caroline sighed in annoyance and anger.

"Are you alright, sweet heart?" Klaus asked casually.

"Yep. Fine, how long does it take to persuade Ester anyways?" Caroline snapped.

"Give Rebekah some time love; she's only been in there for ten minutes." Klaus saw the emotions pacing through Caroline's face as fast as a lightning bolt.

"What's _really _wrong, Caroline?"

In response Caroline put her head in her hands, her back turned away from her accomplice.

"I'm just tired"

Klaus knew better than that.

"Tired of what?" Klaus pressed.

"Everything" Klaus only needed to look into her eyes to know that feeling; Caroline was tired of herself.

"It will be okay, Caroline. You can have a new start, here or not. I won't make you stay. I may want you now but if you don't want this now; the stress of my life or Hope, I understand."

All this time Klaus had been so concentrated on Hope like everyone else but he hadn't stopped to think about Caroline; he needed her. Her power, love, concern…just her. He would wait a while if she needed time.


	11. The typical life of New Orleans

**I AM REALY GREATFUL FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I UNDERSTAND SOME PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT THE MENTION OF Camille MENT SHE **_**WOULD**_** BE A LOVE INTEREST; IT'S NOT TRUE! I WANTED THAT COMMENT FROM REBEKAH TO COME ACROSS AS PROTECTIVE INSTEAD OF MEAN FOR THE SIMPLE REASON OF IT IS, I DON'T THINK REBEKAH WANTS CAROLINE TO GET HURT BY HER BROTHER ALSO BECAUSE SHE IS ALREADY IN A BAD PLACE, ANY MORE QUESTIONS SENT ME A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REALY GREATFUL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, I COULDN'T OF FOUND THE CONFIDENCE TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOU….****TEAM KLAROLINE FOREVER!**

Rebekah was flipping out right now; her mother had just turned the hourglass announcing that that it was settled, _yes I want children but I don't want to jump bodies!_

"We're having tea over becoming human, I don't think so, I will have some of that red over there" Rebekah demanded.

Ester poured two glasses of red wine; that way Rebekah's blood won't be obvious.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is you're friend Caroline after her transition?" Ester almost sounded concerned.

Kol lifted his head at the mention of her name with a questioning look. _Is it sweet Caroline from Mystic Falls?_

"Oh her! Yeah she left once she woke up, didn't say goodbye or nothing." Rebekah tried to sound as snobby as possible so Caroline wouldn't become a victim of her family 'issues'

"Yes that makes sense, probably in search of Silas." Rebekah spat her wine out.

"Why do you say that?" Rebekah tried to hide her shock with not much success.

"Well, in her visions she would generate all the power from her ancestors who are relatives of Silas; young Caroline is one of the most powerful witches in the world, once she starts her coven alongside Silas her chosen soul mate by the ancestors….well she and her coven _will_ be the strongest coven in all of history, especially with her and Silas being every living supernatural rolled into one body; they will rule." Ester said casually.

Rebekah just stood dumb with a smile on her face in awe.

"How do you know this, Mother? Let's face it you're not the strongest of the lot of us." Kol said with a smirk.

"Thank you Kol. I know this because when I was carrying the magic within me because I _am strong_ enough, I know all of this information; I don't just make this up, if you got in touch with the ancestors more often instead of fooling around; they would tell you as they did me; she's our ruler…enough of this let's head out and start the spell."

Before Rebekah forgot; she squashed her blood into the wine turned the glass around casually then handed it back to her mother.

"You have brilliant taste in wine, mother. Don't let it waste." Rebekah said enthusiastically but casually. Ester smiled brushing Rebekah's cheek softly loving her daughter with her smile.

"We will be a family again; you, Kol, Fin and I will have a brilliant time." With that Ester finished her glass receiving a sigh full of relief from Kol and Rebekah.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline had been thinking continuously about what Klaus had said to her earlier in the evening. She couldn't go back to Mystic Falls, for the loss and pain their buried forever in herself; going back would kill her. Although Stefan and Caroline had been talking about getting a flat when the time was right. Is now right? Or she could follow the course the visions had suggested with that monstrous man, even if he is capable of human feelings. Caroline couldn't think of a reason not to stay, for her for once; she wanted to stay…but how would Klaus react to her even more messed up life?

_Did she love Klaus? _

_Caroline knew she felt something she hadn't felt before though….._

"I want to stay…if that's okay with you?" Klaus stopped pacing once he heard her; gleaming brightly with a soft smirk lying on his face.

He almost regretted speaking his feelings but now he thought it was the best mistake he had made since sleeping with Hayley. His smile caused Caroline to smile back; he scooped Caroline up in his arms like ice cream; soft and tasty.

"You won't regret this, sweetheart. I know it's not going to be a walk in the park so to speak with the witches on our backs but when it's all over….me you and Hope _will_ be happy."

"Woah, let's take it one step at a time; we need to talk after this when we have a spare moment." Caroline said seriously.

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Klaus flirted causing Caroline to slap his chest playfully but once it sunk in he wondered what about?

"Stop Mother!" Rebekah wailed. Both Klaus and Caroline ran for her. Klaus leaped onto a grave block grasping attention from Kol and Ester but Rebekah just stood in awe ahead of her.

She had lost control of her life, slipping from her fingertips.

"Stop the spell, Ester!" Klaus growled.

"I can't Niklaus, the spell began when I turned the hourglass." Ester waved her hand defiantly.

'There is still time' Caroline thought peeping around the corner.

Just then Caroline swooshed her way in to the wide area making herself known to her enemies causing Ester to panic. Caroline knew the power and authority she had; now was the time to use it.

"Ester Mary Mikealson I command you from the ancestors through the soul of sorcery and the Tate coven to stop the spell immediately!" Caroline roared loudly she never knew she had this power; Caroline loved it.

Ester simply smiled whispering "Magnificent." Once Ester came to her senses "I can't. I have to do what's right by my children."

"Then you will suffer the consequences." Caroline answered.

Caroline aimed all her power towards the objects on the stoned slab, smashing them to pieces, fire erupted followed by smoke and fumes of water glistening however it wasn't like any water it had golden brushes pacing through it; magic.

"Rebekah" Klaus held his sister in his arms shaking like jelly. Panic overcame the atmosphere quickly. Caroline rushed to Rebekah's side; Caroline picked her up and lied her down on another stone slab checking her over.

Klaus reacted venomously towards his 'mother' stabbing her with a knife in her neck. Kol just stood by the now smashed stoned slab completely shocked.

"Let's get Rebekah back to the compound." Klaus ordered dragging Ester along the floor.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Klaus dumped Ester's body in the garden then ran back outside where Caroline had placed his sister on the sofa, Camille opposite on a chair.

"Who are you?" Marcel barked at Caroline harshly.

"I'm Caroline a friend of Rebekah's"

"She never mentioned you." Marcel wasn't convinced.

"We can discuss acquaintances later Marcel not now" Klaus ordered focusing on his sister like Caroline, Marcel focused on both blondes lying a sleep.

Caroline didn't know any of the 'people' surrounding her so she opted to stand near Klaus but standing over Rebekah patiently.

**I LEFT THIS CHAPTER SHORT BUT SWEET HOPE YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**KLAROLINE 4 EVER**


	12. A choice between the two!

The woman; Camille had woken up safely about ten minutes ago, one of Klaus' vamps had escorted her home to keep watch on her for the time being but Rebekah still laid lifeless….

Marcel's attention was all on Rebekah now his eyes consumed with worry and love, it seemed to Caroline Rebekah had a love interest. Caroline stood at the end of the vintage sofa staring at Rebekah helplessly while Klaus paced small steps, back and forth.

"I can't take this anymore, let me check if Rebekah is still occupying her body" Caroline demanded.

Caroline grasped everyone's attention.

"What do you know about magic?" Marcel demanded not taking his eyes off Rebekah.

"Let Caroline check Marcellus" Klaus snapped, Marcel eventually stepped back.

Caroline fiddled with Rebekah's hand quickly whispering some voodoo chants, Marcel and Klaus stared; waiting not so patiently.

Once Caroline snapped out of her trance; eyes glowing a blue colour looking more like a misty planet than eyes; both men noticed.

"Damn it!" Caroline reacted to her failure.

"What?!" Klaus asked panicking more than anger flowing through his veins.

"I interrupted the spell half way through so Rebekah is fighting the spell within her; we need something strong to bring her back…someone….before it's too late." Caroline sighed.

The three stared at each other debating over who should join her in this fight. Caroline knew that she was the most powerful but she didn't know her like Klaus did as for Marcel she didn't know with him what to think.

"Klaus I think you should do it, you know Rebekah better than anyone." Caroline spoke her thoughts. Klaus just stared at Marcel waiting for a remark; all he got was a meaningful nod that could defeat the world.

"Bring her back to me Klaus." Klaus walked up to Marcel placing his hands on both shoulders, to Caroline it looked like a reunited brotherhood; an understanding.

Caroline hated to interrupt the moment but she _had_ to save her forever friend. "We need to begin now" A whisper interrupted Klaus as he walked up to Caroline with kind eyes.

Caroline lit the candles around them with her mind. Surprising Marcel more than Klaus.

"What do you need me to do?" In response Caroline took Klaus' hand and placed it on top of Rebekah's; he wrapped his fingers around Rebekah's affectionately; Caroline knew if Rebekah saw that act of kindness she would die of love. Caroline placed her hands on Rebekah's forehead, stroking her hair away.

"Open your mind; you will be in Rebekah's mind. I don't know where you will be; just follow your instincts and find her" Caroline instructed beginning her chant…

_Dino lanieu tuikred_

Klaus did so closing his eyes, everything around him became distant he found his inner mind falling through the universe back in time through his memories; good and bad, laughter clouding his hearing followed by screaming and conversations then pain erupted…

Until he fell back onto a hard floor. _Bloody Hell! He wasn't doing that again._

As he pulled himself of the floor he realised he was in his Viking home. _Great._ Klaus was aware Rebekah wasn't in the house so he headed out.

The village was empty so he paced towards his and Rebekah's hideout when Mikael beat mother. It was strange to walk through the woods again; well he had done it plenty of times in other woods but not in _his_ woods. It was almost peaceful…if only his ugly memories didn't cloud his judgment.

"Stop it Nik!"… _Rebekah._ Only Rebekah called him by his nickname.

Klaus speeded in the direction of the voice. He stopped dumb founded to find him and Rebekah playing as children; he was chasing his sister around the trees, tickling her when he got the chance.

He missed the easy going relationship they had, so he stopped to watch their fun and games before returning. Why had their relationship ravaged over the years?... Klaus never regretted locking her in a box now and then, he _had_ to keep _her_ safe most of all, Rebekah loved him most of all, _she _stood by him.

As for the love situation he often found Rebekah admired, he needed her to be his number one priority all he asked is that she returned the favour, is that such a bad thing? All Klaus longed for is acceptance, love and loyalty….

As he continued watching as giggles grew louder and happiness shone through his child self, he knew he should act soon.

His younger self caught Rebekah and the laughed a melody he wished for his own child.

"Got you Bekah!" In response Rebekah gave him her signature glare but playfully.

"We have to go home now, don't we?" Rebekah looked at the grass.

"Yes we do, Bekah, but one day we will start a new life away from Father…I promise"

"Just me and you, Nik? You won't hurt me like Father does?"

This caught Klaus' attention, _why was Rebekah thinking about this conversation?_

"I will never hurt you, Bekah." Both siblings embraced in response.

As they turned to see Klaus, the miniature Klaus didn't know who he was but Rebekah did.

"If you promised to not hurt me…why did you?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus stood their quiet for a moment feeling shocked. He simply knelt down to their level looking into his eyes and his sisters.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rebekah…. I wanted to protect you, I want to protect you, please come home." Klaus asked feeling vulnerable.

"I can't leave Nik he won't hurt me." The two siblings held hands.

"I am Nik, sweetheart….please Rebekah" Klaus rubbed he shoulder in a loving way….the one thing he learned from Rebekah is that she had to _want_ it to fight. "I need you."

His younger self stared in amazement.

"You're me?" His younger self asked. Klaus looked at himself realising that this boy with a big heart would suffer hugely because of who he _is_. Klaus wanted to warn himself of everything and tell him not to let his wants to get in the way of his family….how he missed himself.

"I am, I have come for our sister. Our Bekah is in danger and we need her back but it seems she prefers to stay with you." Klaus smirked. "I have to keep her safe."

Klaus saw the realisation in his face, he knew he had won.

"Bekah you must go, he will keep you safe." Rebekah began to blart; crying.

"I can't Nik. I don't want to go with the older you…you're not the same, please let me stay."

The younger Klaus seemed very puzzled.

"Rebekah, I promise you I will never do bad things again. Just come back sweetheart, we need you." Klaus spoke softly.

"What happens when you don't need me?"

"I will grant you freedom…Just don't leave me Rebekah."

The younger him understood now…they are the same person.

"He just doesn't want to lose you, Bekah" The boy said, younger Klaus saw the rejection in her eyes. "I'm the same as him, I don't know what happens in the future but whatever has; I will never stop loving you, Bekah….he loves you."

Klaus nodded at himself. "I am the same as him, Rebekah…he's still me."

Rebekah looked at Klaus for the first time like _really_ looked at Klaus deep in his soul. Then she saw him for the first time in 1000 years; her brother, the boy beside her.

Just then the younger Klaus sunk into Klaus' body at Rebekah's thought. Klaus felt his soul lighten for a minute at Rebekah's smile.

"I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, Bekah."

Rebekah slid her hand into his, just as they strolled the universe fell from around them.

X0X0X0X00X0X

"They're awaking!" Marcel snapped Caroline out of her trance.

Caroline felt relief cover her as she saw her friend's eyes flutter open. Rebekah shot up in to sitting position while Klaus got up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked Rebekah who sat there not speaking.

After a few moments Rebekah finally talked. "Bloody hell!" Rebekah said breathlessly.

Marcel grinned knowing she was okay and sat beside her having relaxation time for he had been losing it for a moment back there.

Klaus remained quiet but smiled soundly at his sisters' well-being. Caroline approached him.

"How are you doing, it wasn't hard was it?"

"No I found Rebekah pretty easily thank you….if you don't mind I am going to retire for tonight sweetheart. Your boxes and clothes should be in your chosen room by me, I had them delivered." With that Klaus left their presence.

Caroline began to hunt down her things when Rebekah called after her. "I need a word with you later Miss Mystic Falls." At that Caroline grinned.

"I see you're still the same old Rebekah, and I mean really old." Caroline teased causing Rebekah to glare playfully.

As Caroline turned to leave again she heard Rebekah say "Thank you, Caroline."

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?"

When Caroline was out of ear shot Marcel spoke his thoughts.

"So she's the reason Klaus went to Mystic Falls a while back." Rebekah smirked as Marcel smiled with a knowing grin looking in Caroline's direction.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	13. I'm Coming'

As Caroline wondered around the house she found her surroundings quite beautiful and unique with a dark feel to it, the walls were soft yet crumbled at the edges with a soft colour, the vintage doors were old but new and shined on its handles…the whole building showed a strong emotion as the plants wrapped it's way around the buildings edge in a curvaceous way making the building more appealing.

Caroline loved it, how is it she had only been in New Orleans for a couple of hours yet the atmosphere pulled her in?

Once she found her boxes; they were placed in a wide room, on the left side was a living area with a two seated sofa with a seat they had a cotton light blue colour with a few light mixture colour pillows. On the unique wall was a screen T.V with an arched book shelf around it, with a balcony with vintage glass doors that had a view of the misty streets at the far end of the room. On the right side of the room was a king sized bed the cover coloured a light green followed by a vintage wooden bed side cabinet last of all facing the door was a matching vintage wooden wardrobe.

The room was made for her. Soon after Caroline climbed into bed sleepily.

X0X0X0X0X

During the night Caroline heard fumbling followed by a creaking floor board. Caroline pounced up into a sitting position; immediately switching on the lamp making her eyes twitch. Before her stood Klaus smirking at her.

"Klaus what are you doing here?!" Caroline whispered, brows stitched together.

"Well love, it is my house. Anyway I thought you were in need of company, to help you settle in." Klaus sat on the bed leaning against the vintage head board with a teasing look.

In response Caroline switched off the lamp and snuggled back into the duvet hoping Klaus would leave instead Klaus cuddled towards her, wrapping his arms around her, Caroline found it comforting.

"I have come here for a reason, love" Klaus tickled her ear.

"Oh really, but I should give you a heads up there won't be no funny business tonight." Caroline whispered with her eyes shut.

"I'm hurt, love." Klaus smirked in darkness. "I came here to let you know I will be traveling early this morning to pick up Hayley and taking Camille in return to watch over Hope."

"I know Camille I met her last night, isn't she your lady friend?"

"Oh Caroline do I hear jealousy in your voice…." Klaus teased. "She's just a friend and good to talk to hopefully her therapy will help Elijah." Klaus sighed.

There was a silence for many minutes until…

"Good night, Klaus"

"Good night sweetheart"

X0X0X0X0X0X

Rebekah and Klaus had said their goodbyes, discussing his plans for a short time; Hope could come home soon if Hayley went through with this wedding if she didn't Klaus would force her hand. Rebekah wasn't surprised.

Rebekah was determined to talk to Caroline this morning but it seemed that she was being a lazy bones, so Rebekah opted to drag her out of bed. Storming in ready for battle Rebekah slammed the door behind her.

"Ahhh" Caroline darted up in her bed; seeing Rebekah she rolled her eyes. "What is it with you lot bursting into my room!" Caroline collapsed back into her bed, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Technically its Marcel's room well was when he lived here…now I suppose it's yours" Rebekah thought out loud. "Anyway we are wondering of the subject, get out of bed!"

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock"

"Then no." Caroline answered defiantly.

"Why do you want to stay in bed anyway?" Rebekah wondered.

"Have you ever almost died twice in 48 hours then literally pulled your best friend out of dark magic?!" Caroline didn't get an answer. "I didn't think so."

"Okay you can stay in bed but we need to talk." Rebekah sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rebekah I love you honey, but please let me have an hour more of sleep before we talk" That made Rebekah soften up; she loved Caroline too but that was exactly why she had to get her up so she pulled the duvet of Caroline causing her to curl up into a ball in her PJ's.

"We need to discuss the Silas situation."

Caroline darted up at that _little _comment wide awake; her whole body posture went crooked behind her bold blue eyes Rebekah saw fear in Caroline Forbes.

"How do you know about that?" Caroline said little more than a whisper.

"It doesn't matter how I know about it, but what does matter is what the hell is going on?" Rebekah's face expression screamed.

Caroline was reluctant but knew she couldn't lock it in no longer before she bursts.

"When Ester generated all my power and resourceful information into me, did you know that I carry the power of 100 regent's power in me from different covens also that I can choose who.."

"Caroline you're not fooling me now spill!" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline sighed.

"Anyway when Ester generated all this power to me the ancestors told me that to create my own coven which would be super powerful I'm talking a mixture of supernatural rolled into one! Basically the only way I can do this is with Silas; I would have to do a ceremony ritual…we would have to get married to bine our magic together. With me being super powerful holding the power of 100 regents my Tate ancestors and the spirits and Silas being 2,000 years old, together we would be the most powerful beings in the world as well as our…children" Caroline cringed.

Rebekah stared in awe. "That's dangerous, Caroline"

"I know but with me also being the 'soul of supernatural'; that's what the ancestors called me. My aim is to make peace between each supernatural, it's my job."

"We have to tell Nik."

"I can't, if he finds out god knows what he will do!" Caroline panicked.

"Caroline, he already has enough on his plate with looking after Hope. He doesn't need more trouble with all this; we have to warn him. It isn't fair not to tell him" Rebekah ordered, Caroline eventually nodded. "Keep a low profile; don't use your magic because that will grasp attention….With you being from the Tate coven and now the new leader isn't your real name Caroline Tate?"

Caroline shrugged. "Let's stick to Caroline Forbes for now."

Rebekah was heading for the door until she heard Caroline gasp in sheer fear.

"I think he already knows where I am, Rebekah." Caroline raised her left arm to reveal a short sentence cut into her arm saying: 'I'm coming' in fancy writing.

"Bloody hell!"

X0X0X0X0X

Once Caroline had got over the fact that Silas was coming for her or at least found the strength to stand, she got dressed and hunted for a freezer that held a blood bag. Caroline shouldn't be surprised that there wasn't one but she was. The Originals fed from the vein. At this fact Caroline decided to wait until she got the chance to find the nearest hospital anyway she didn't _really_ need blood now so she settled for some cereal that she guessed was once Hayley's when she needed it.

Klaus had arrived back at the compound not long after Caroline finished her breakfast with Hayley; who soon disappeared at the sight of her.

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Morning Klaus" Caroline smiled. Klaus didn't notice her arm because she wore some denim jeans with ankle leather boots with a baggy jumper the colour of a dark red. As for her emotions she managed to keep them low.

"Nik, we need to talk" Rebekah demanded from the balcony.

"Not now Rebekah." Klaus didn't take his eyes of Caroline however Rebekah was beside them now with her eye brows up in defiance.

"Klaus we do need to talk"

X0X0X0XX0

Let's just say Klaus wasn't jumping for joy at the information.

"When exactly we're you planning on telling me, sweetheart?" Klaus as flipping fuming he leaned forward into Caroline's face.

"I wasn't going to" Caroline shrugged.

"Oh so what was the plan sweetheart? Honestly I would love to know."

"I was handling it!" Caroline screamed.

"Of course you were, Caroline!"

"Sorry I was too busy taking care of _your_ family!" Caroline got sarcastic.

This went on for numerous minutes until Rebekah stepped in.

"There is more!" Rebekah screamed over them, Rebekah pulled up Caroline's sleeve revealing Silas's message.

"Well this is just brilliant!"

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Supernatural Soul

**OKAY GUY'S I HAVE RECEIVED LOADS OF REVIEWS, I UNDERSTAND SOME OF YOU ARE NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT SILAS INTERFEARING BUT IF HE DIDN'T IT WOULDN'T BE 'THE ORIGINALS' AND IT WOULD BE WAY TOO EASY FOR KLAUS AND CAROLINE TO BE TOGETHER BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S GOING TO BE WORTH WHILE! ;-)**

**KLAROLINE 4 EVER!**

**Nancy345 xxxxx**

**XOXOXOXO**

More or less Caroline and Rebekah escaped the dining room alive with little injury; Klaus had ordered Rebekah to keep a close eye on Caroline but that wouldn't have a huge effect on their daily life needs. As they strolled outside they found a pack of werewolves in the compound.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked causing all the wolves to turn to them chests tight and defiant.

"We're holding a meeting with the vampires; Marcel and his gang will be here soon" A young man spoke up who must be in his early twenties.

"Honestly I live here and I don't even know what's going on" Rebekah sat down at the table leaving Caroline just standing there in front of hard faced wolves.

"Hi" Caroline waved her hand dumbly, what was she supposed to do?

They all just nodded their heads politely. The young man approached her with a curious but polite look.

"So are you part of Marcel's gang?"

"Me? No I'm a friend of Rebekah's, I'm Caroline." Caroline made a hand gesture toward him; he reluctantly took it but smiled once he relaxed.

"Jared"

"So what's the deal with you and the vampires and this meeting?" Caroline questioned.

Just then a bunch of vampires entered the compound with Marcel leading them in.

"I guess you will soon find out."

Caroline stood still as she watched the compound fill up; vampires on one side and the werewolves on the other opposite curving around making a squiggly diamond shape between them looking at each other like steal. Caroline saw Rebekah walk toward Marcel in a day dream way…._Well well well Rebekah._

"Marcel" Greeted Jared.

The vampires nodded alongside Marcel politely obviously on best behaviour.

Caroline didn't understand why they were all so tense, what is so wrong with vampires and werewolves not being allies? Caroline wondered back inside waiting until they got over themselves and _actually _started the meeting.

She heard voices coming from above so she followed the whispers tickling her ears.

"Oh hello love, I was just talking to Kol here about his new room." Klaus announced leaning against the wall; an entrance to a room.

"Kol?"

"Hello sweet Caroline." Kol said. Caroline entered the room to find a young man with light brown hair quite tall must be in his early twenties and to top it all of a cheeky smile.

"Oh my god, it is you isn't it?"

"The one and only, obviously not completely me but near enough right?" Kol gestured to his body seeing the confused and surprised look on Caroline's face. "Mother put me in this body ya see….you're not looking too bad either Caroline quite a lot of power I saw last night as well nice." Kol finished.

Caroline looked at Klaus remembering that night and the emotion it held, his pain and loss she could see in his eyes right then but he smiled through the pain just like she does.

Caroline walked towards Kol hugging him which surprised him a little but him being Kol didn't push him away. "It's good to know you're okay Kol." Caroline needed to know how sorry she was for him; because of how it ended for him the way it did.

"I'm glad someone feels that way." They pulled away from their embrace with a friendly grin.

"That's not true brother, I mourned you…we all did." Klaus looked at the ground finding it hard to speak his thoughts.

The two siblings shared a touching look which showed their emotions as clear as crystal. Caroline was leaving the room for the two to have a moment but a tall dark dangerous man approached her as he entered the room abruptly.

"Ah brother it's good to see you on this fine morning, what can I do for you?"

"I haven't come her for games, Niklaus where is our mother?"

Klaus and Kol stood side by side hands clasped behind their backs with a calculating look and Caroline watched it all play out.

"Don't you look peaky Fin? Don't you think he looks peaky Kol? I think he looks peaky….Are you feeling alright mate?" Kol and Klaus playfully interrogated Fin in a tweedle -dee tweedle- dum way which Caroline found very amusing trying to hold back the giggles but let one slip catching Klaus' attention he winked at her rather cheekily.

"Where's our mother?" Fin demanded stepping on to dangerous grounds.

"I wouldn't know" Klaus said with a daggering glare even though he did.

Fin froze in place yet sweat drizzled down his forehead actually looking rather ill, then he saw Caroline lurking in the corner of the room who reflected the stone faced glare right back.

It was quick. Didn't take long for Klaus and Kol to drop to their knees in agony. Caroline watched helplessly hoping Fin would stop, she moved to kneel down beside the two brothers but she felt the wrath as Fin pulled her out of the room but Caroline didn't go down without a fight.

Kicking the back of his skinny knees, Fin fell to the floor at the force and power. Caroline turned back to the screaming from behind but was yanked by her hair out of the house.

"Get the hell of me!" Caroline screamed but felt the strength in his hands, she twisted his wrist causing him to let go of her golden stream.

Everyone in the compound turned and stared from their debate. Fin stretched out his hand causing Caroline to pounce back onto the walls of the compound.

"Stop!" Rebekah screamed pouncing onto Fin from behind; grabbing his arms and twisting them onto his bony back.

Caroline fell from the air landing heavily onto the stone tiles. Rebekah lost her grip soon after as Fin began to make the blood vessels of vampires and werewolves burst through their skin; veins clearly pounding.

The only person in the compound that didn't suffer the torture was Caroline.

_What's happening? Why isn't it hurting me? I have got to do something! Rebekah!_

Caroline stood up in defiance he chin held up high with a smirk which said '_Hell yeah! You have no idea who you're messing with right now' _Fin stared in awe at her wondering how she was even standing never mind smirking.

Caroline adjusted her head slightly forward like a bull with horns ready to toss him across the arena…That's exactly what happened Fin fell to his knees as he crinkled up, twitching with his blood vessels popping out of his skull.

Werewolves stared in awe alongside the Vampires as they recovered feeling woozy all thinking '_How is this even happening?' _Caroline didn't know; she was just thinking and it appeared.

_What am I doing? This isn't you. You're not violent. Wipe that smirk of your face!_

Caroline eventually came to her senses and calmed herself; she just stared at the floor in awe, _what's happening to me? _ She felt arms slide around her shoulders but didn't look just stared.

"Caroline sweetheart?" Klaus questioned now facing her with his hands resting on her shoulders. "Caroline look at me" Klaus said smoothly with a sense of worry in his voice.

Caroline eventually snapped out of her trance, looking into his eyes with wonder, fear and worry.

"You're her aren't you?" A strangled voice croaked behind them. Fin now stood with a crooked body posture pointing his finger. "The ancestors spoke of a supernatural soul…the Tate witch. It's you. Isn't it?" Everyone listened intently, Fin studied Caroline with wonder. "You're so young, I have never felt a force as strong as yours…" Fin smiled.

Caroline found her voice after his little speech.

"I suggest you leave." Caroline said with Klaus' arms around her protectively.

"Why do you let them hide you away? A power as strong as yours shouldn't be taken advantage of…you're on the wrong side supernatural soul." Fin tried to look at her from behind Klaus.

Caroline had had enough now she was ready to blow, she twisted out of Klaus' embrace and faced him with such determination her eyes glowed that misty blue world when Caroline let her inner dangerous self-glow.

"You forget Fin. I know you, I know what you're thoughts are, I know you're pain, I know you're happiness…I know you're darkest fears. Do you know how? I can feel it, I can read it and see it from the sight of you and don't forget the ancestors' power is generated into me…So I will advise you not to tell me what 'side' I should be on! I am no one's side but my own; I help my friends and family! For the record _no one _hides me away, I am the light in this war…the lot off you will not have happiness without _me._ Now leave before I change my mind about ripping you're unmoral heart from your chest. Oh and if you hurt these people again I _will_ make your life a living hell!" At that everyone saw the fight inside of Caroline for the first time but Klaus just saw it get brighter than it already was.

Fin turned to leave calmly but just as he crossed the entrance he rested his hands against the stone wall. "If you think there can be peace between the two species, you're wrong!"

Fumbling, tumbling and a whole lot of vibration whizzed through the compound, everyone lost balance then before you knew it Fin was gone in a tantrum.

"What was that?" A young looking vampire questioned.

"He's cast a spell on the compound; locking us all in probably wants us to tear each other apart." Rebekah answered for she had heard of the spell a few times.

Everyone was fine at first and agreed that that wouldn't happen but then hunger grew through the vampires veins as their eyes darkened.

"Is it just me or is everyone else hungry too?" A dark haired woman questioned soothing her throat like most of the other vampires.

Marcel and Klaus looked at each other knowing what spell was casted.

"He's bloody done it now" Klaus looked to the werewolves with caution. "My villainous brother has put a hunger spell on your vamps" Klaus told Marcel.

"We are going to have to keep each other separate, the werewolves go inside and we will have to stay outside." Rebekah spoke her thoughts as her eyes began to darken.

So it was settled. Marcel and Rebekah kept the vamps calm as well as themselves and made sure they all stayed outside while Hayley and Jackson (who happened to of been upstairs this whole time talking wedding plans) stayed with the werewolves while Klaus and Caroline hovered between the two.

"We need to talk Caroline" Klaus stated simply receiving a nod. Once they found a room which wasn't crowded with werewolves which happened to be the drawing room.

Silence erupted the room for many minutes until Klaus finally let his anger out.

"What the hell were you doing?" Klaus snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I specifically told you _not_ to use magic and what do you do, you disobey my orders!

"Well I'm truly sorry Klaus for not being one of your minions!"

Klaus growled with a pinch of yellow colours flashing though his eyes as he paced the room.

"I am doing this to protect you! Do you want him to come for you sweetheart? By all means if you do I suggest you pack your bags!" Klaus growled.

"I did it to protect myself and all of the werewolves plus _your _vampires make your mind up Klaus! I can't hide forever he _is_ going to find me one way or another so what's the point in not helping you while I can before I get dragged away!" Caroline snapped.

They stared at each other their lips inches away from each other's both staring at their now aching lips feeling the urge pushing them to do what they wanted, needed. Collapsed into one another lips searching for that tingle that travelled down their back's if only they could stay like this all day embracing their feelings wildly. They would never admit how amazing it felt to be able to kiss for several minutes giggling with happiness sliding through them.

"_We_ are the point Caroline, I can't lose you."

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? XX0X0X0X**

**PLEASE REVIEW I TRIED TO MAKE THIS AS REAL AS POSSIBLE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	15. Shadys back!

Hunger had got to be the worst battle to face especially with 22 vampires in the compound rampaging around trashing and smashing chairs in the most disrespectful manner; Rebekah and Marcel didn't know how long they could control them for much longer…never mind themselves…

"I don't get why Caroline didn't just finish him off if she is holding all this crazy voodoo power I mean I would…plus we could have concluded this whole situation " Marcel said as he raised his arm up gesturing around them a little cocky now as sweat drizzled down his forehead; Rebekah hadn't reached the starvation stage.

"It's not that she didn't want to but she is in a little bit of a pickle herself; the more she uses her power he senses it and will come chasing after her…but that's not the point I was trying to explain to you here what I meant was you can trust her." Rebekah sighed in frustration it's not like her family could get any more complicated.

"Why does nothing work out for us Rebekah?" Marcel asked many moments later.

They stared into each other's eyes knowing the meaning behind that simple question, normally Rebekah would have answered '_Because Nik just can't let me go'_ but now it was different because there was a chance this could work now Nik had his compound and Hope but all they could do was hope for a better life than this one…maybe even together.

"I don't know Marcel, I suppose we are just bad timing." Rebekah sighed with watery eyes.

Just as Rebekah finished her sentence Caroline trolled outside.

"Hey how is everyone doing?"

"We're doing okay I guess could have been a lot worse." Marcel answered her but Caroline noticed the other vampires ushering behind him with their heads down.

"What's wrong with them?" Caroline gestured with her hand.

"I guess with your little show down earlier they're a little scared what your next move will be" Marcel tried to be as polite as possible; at the end of the day he was always on his vampire's side.

"What? I would never hurt them; I was trying to protect them. I'm not like that; I stand by my friends and I hope we can get along." Caroline said more to the vampires than Marcel.

"Yeah well we have had some trouble in the past with witches so it may take them some time to adjust." Marcel whispered trying to ignore the smell of werewolves lingering on Caroline.

Caroline just nodded she seriously hadn't considered how 'scary' she could be when she used her power she would have to keep it in mind although wanted to be friends with them if she was such a threat to them she would have to keep an 'eye out' as Enzo would say but for the mean time Caroline would act civilized.

"How are you guys holding up?" Caroline changed the conversation.

"We're doing alright I guess, I have seen worse in my time." Rebekah answered holding her head. Caroline brushed her back in a comforting way.

X0X0X0X0X

Hayley was watching the vampires from above as they fought their hunger in frustration sometimes the odd argument would start about their current situation or just general life. This frenzied wasn't the only thing on her mind; Elijah was. '_Why did I do it? I am to be married to Jackson? Who does that?..…But I love him'_ these questions swirled around her mind; Hayley felt so torn.

"Ah guilty conscience I see." Klaus leaned his arms on the balcony fence.

"No" Hayley snapped too quickly to cover her tracks. "Yes, what do I do? I have to tell Jack; I can't lie to him."

"Hayley if you tell him you will hurt him, is that what you want? The right thing to do is to be descent and to do that means not doing anything at all." Klaus explained smoothly.

Hayley just glared tears of emotion in her lids.

"Soon our daughter will be home; reunited with her family, this was always the plan." Klaus smoothed gesturing his hand to the room Jackson was in.

"I know Klaus; I will do anything to protect my daughter." Hayley dangerously whispered.

Hayley left his side abruptly leaving him to look down at the hungered vampires among them sat Caroline beside Joshua his mind wondered off in a day dream about her but then he realised…

What was he going to do about Silas?

X0X0X0X0X

"You have only been a vampire for a year, that's crazy yet you're the most controlled." Caroline sat by Josh who she had been getting to know nicely.

"Yeah, but it's mainly because someone I care about is up there." Josh nodded towards the balcony door.

"Who is it?" Caroline whispered.

"His name is Jared."

"Oh I know him! I met him earlier nice guy." Caroline winked.

Josh just laughed with a hint of blush.

"You like him don't you? Like _really _like him! Does he like you?" Caroline questioned feeling like she was a match maker; she needed a little reality.

"Will you keep it down?!" Josh smiled watching his back though. "Yeah we _like_ like each other but no one can know, okay?" Josh smiled.

"Okay." Caroline smiled at this cute 'Romeo and Juliet' romance.

Caroline got up out of her seat to circulate the area again; checking everyone's hunger and control, they all seemed ok but it wouldn't be long until they just couldn't take it. Caroline wondered down the entrance to the compound curious of its secret doors of course Caroline couldn't walk past the invisible trap holding them in so she walked around the edges. Caroline was under the stairs to the balcony when someone pulled her in to a door.

_Of course she knew it was him!_

Once the door was closed he whispered. "Hello love, what are you up to"

"Just wondering, you?"

"Oh yeah, me too. What a pleasant surprise to stumble into you." Klaus teased casually causing Caroline to laugh. _He loved that laugh._

Klaus ducked his head claiming her luxurious lips.

_What was he going to do with her? With any other girl he would just tell them to be on their way at the mention of Silas but not Caroline. She had something that drawled him in every time; she never failed to capture his attention. But what was it?_

_How does he do it? He's Klaus Mikaelson for goodness sake! Yet he managed it she didn't know if it was because her mom died that she needed his comfort but all Caroline knew is that once you travel down this particular lane there is no going back, did she want that?_

Caroline pulled back from the kiss leaning he head against his.

"What is this?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus didn't know what to say. What is it they have? He didn't have a clue all he knew is he hadn't felt anything like it.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I do know is that I don't want to lose it." Klaus stated.

Caroline nodded. "Me too."

X0X0X0X0X0X

Soon after they went off back to supervising the vampires and keeping the werewolves safe.

Caroline's phone buzzed and picked it up to distract her from thinking of him.

"Hello"

"_Caroline, I take it you got my message."_

"Silas" That got Rebekah's attention.

"Caroline put it down!" Rebekah growled eyes now as black as night with hunger.

"_I see you're a little busy right now so I will make it quick." _Caroline could hear the smirk in his voice. _"I am coming for you honey and there is no stopping me. As Eminem would say; shady's back, back again, shady's back tell a friend. Do tell a friend but not too many you don't want them to get hurt Caroline." _

The phone was ripped from her grip and faced with an angry Klaus who put the phone down immediately.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED SILAS' HUNOR HE WAS ALWAYS FUNNY ON TVD ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF NOT LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline had never had a panic attack before. If it's even possible to have a panic attack when you're a vampire or witch or whatever she is…it felt pretty real. She felt hands guide her but she couldn't see, why couldn't she see? Her heart was thudding fast, sweat dripped off her chin. She kept thinking the words over and over and over. '_I'm coming for you honey and there is no stopping me…There is no stopping me…There is no stopping me.' _

Caroline heard a door slam she looked up to see through the misty blur.

"Why did you answer the phone?!...Caroline?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her settling her on the settee. Caroline felt herself calm slowly at the sound of "It's okay sweetheart." Klaus massaged her back.

Once she was settled and breathing at normal speed. Caroline felt herself sink into him with calm single tears brushing her cheeks.

Klaus was glad Caroline was no longer panicking the life out of herself but as soon as she was in a more or less healthy state he fumed anger.

"Why did you answer the phone Caroline?!" Klaus burst.

"I didn't know who it was; I just answered the phone." Caroline gulped. "He's coming Klaus, he's coming."

"Silas won't touch you, I promise."

"Don't make promise's you can't keep. I might have to do as he wants to protect my friends, Hope… you." Caroline got off the settee her back faced to Klaus a couple of metres away.

"What do you mean by that Caroline?!" Klaus pounced off the settee with his chest broad.

Caroline turned to face him with her arms crossed. "What I mean is if it comes down to someone getting hurt I _will_ go for the safety for my friends and… Hope. If Silas takes Hope to get to me, you won't be able to protect me then… I wouldn't let anyone hurt Hope if it cost me my life she has changed my life brought me out the darkness that, believe me, I would have gone into happily again." Caroline finished.

Klaus just stared at me with angry tears in his eyes because he knew she was right, if it did come down to Hope's life in danger he would pick her every time but he still had to try to keep Caroline safe.

"Is this it then? You're just going to give in to him, marry him in fact. Please enlighten me what the plan is love." Klaus growled.

"No I am not going down without a fight I am not going to be the vulnerable blonde but if it comes down to a life being lost I will marry him Klaus, I'm sorry." Caroline let a tear slip.

"If Silas is coming for you I and Marcel will gather the vampires for protection…"

"I want her out of this house if Silas is coming!" Klaus and Caroline turned to see an angry Hayley lurking in the doorway.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Rebekah couldn't hold her hunger down any longer; she didn't know how the young vampires were holding their hunger down. Nik had rushed Caroline away not long ago now she would have joined them but if she stepped one metre closer to the werewolves she _would _snap.

"This is tearing me apart I don't know if I can hold it down any longer." Rebekah groaned.

"Yeah you're not the only one" Marcel nodded his head to the vampires ready to pounce up the stairs to their pray.

Pacing, pouncing, punching, went on and on never ending…

Their instincts were on alert so when every single hungry vampire turned at the sound of a door screeching open as the scent of the living lingered at their noses one by one vampires walked slowly grasping the urging energy to come back to life.

"Nik I think I have found a…" Kol stood on the balcony peering over the edge with a panicked look. "Well this is… unlucky." Kol backed to the wall as the vampires got nearer than they already was. Rebekah pushed her way up flipping her legs over the balcony beside her brother with a deadly look full of night.

"Go!" Rebekah growled with no enthusiasm.

Kol banged the door but as the scent drifted to her nose; Rebekah was only a few steps away how tempting it was. Before Rebekah could make a move to her pray hands pinned her against the wall.

"Let it go, sister. You're not going anywhere near them." Nik growled with a dangerously calm tone. Gripping her hand he guided her away from the door shouting at every vampire to go back down the stairs with constant threats following if they dared to do so.

Klaus pushed her into a random room in no mood to argue.

"What's going on?" Rebekah growled vampire veins popping out.

"This room will keep you inside until I pull you out; Kol did this little favour for me. I am sure you will find something to do dear sister…I am doing this for your own sanity." Klaus was closing the door when Rebekah questioned him further.

"Nik? I know we haven't spoken properly since, well, since you woke me up. I can see you still care about me but I hope you keep your promise; that little girl was naïve enough to believe you." Rebekah spoke softly through her hunger.

"Rebekah I will always care about you. You're the one I care for the most, _my_ little sister."

Klaus shut the door calmly leaving Rebekah astounded with little whimpers of tears.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline didn't like the current situation she was in but who would? Being against a wall wasn't one of her strong points in fact she hated it.

"So you are telling me you have known Silas was coming for you once you woke up with all your powers and _still_ came to New Orleans where _my_ daughter will be living; so now Silas knows where she will be living! Great another wicked witch from wizard of Oz to chase my daughter, thank you very much!" Hayley growled.

This was it, Caroline knew she had messed up but she had had enough!

"Listen Hayley!" Caroline pushed back off the wall shoving Hayley back with her sudden move. "I am not here to hurt Hope. In fact I am here for the very opposite; I am here to help Hope. If Silas comes I will go and let him do his worst, but right now this is my life and I am helping you if you like it or not!"

"I want you gone. For Hope's safety. If you care as much as you say you do, do this." Hayley growled lowly but dangerously.

Just then Klaus came in and sat on the settee with a prepared look on his face but was faced with silence; a surprising reaction he did not expect.

"Well if neither of you are going to talk I will tell you my news. Kol has found a way to get the werewolves out of here, Davina will be arriving shortly."

Both girls nodded with casual smiles at the news.

"This is what I want for _our _child, Klaus. I want _her_ gone; I don't care where just out of this house and away from Hope when she comes for the wedding." Hayley's words were strong.

Caroline was ready to testify but knew she would not win so just glared daggers in no particular direction.

Klaus hated it. But knew Hayley was right; Hope came first and he knew Silas was coming, he couldn't risk Hope's safety… but he had to keep Caroline safe.

"Fine. Caroline will go. Happy?" Klaus smiled but gave Caroline a warning look.

Hayley staggered. Had Klaus agreed with her? Hayley planned to keep a close eye on the both of them.

"I will go let Jack know of the news." Hayley left the room quietly.

If there was ever a competition for deadly dagger glares, this was a close call. Funder stricked between them.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Prepared

Being locked away wasn't one of Rebekah's strong points of course it had happened to her several times however being conscious and not being able to break out of this sound proof spelled room wasn't a way to go about it. Rebekah had wondered around the room with crates and boxes piled up covered in dust; she had fumbled around in them but found it rather boring after a while. Laid before her were some old books and dresses of hers from the 1700's going through her life was a depressing deed to do with all the commotion she experienced.

Eventually Rebekah called Caroline to find out what the hell was going on out there.

'Hey what's going on?'

'_Why are you asking me anyway, how is the hunger going.' _

Caroline sounded miffed and in no mood to mess around. As for the hunger except from the constant itching on her throat and grumbling in her stomach Rebekah didn't feel as bad now she no longer smelt the blood.

'Well that's the problem; Nik has locked me in this room with a damn spell on it so I don't know what's going on.'

'_Why did he lock you in?'_

'Because I almost killed my brother'

'_Yeah I'm tempted too.' _

'Why, what has Kol done now?' Rebekah knew Kol could be a pain in the arse.

'_Nothing. Kol has found a way to get the werewolves out of here but the vampires still have to wait till sun down. Apart from that everything is bearable I think."_

Rebekah may not have known Caroline all her life but she _can_ tell when something is bothering her.

'What's wrong, Caroline?' A long pause down the phone annoyed Rebekah as the wireless screeched.

'_I'm leaving the compound, Bekah. It wasn't by choice Hayley found out about Silas coming and thinks I am a threat to Hope by being here Klaus believes so too so I am gathering my boxes ready for the long drive away from this messed up environment.'_

After everything she had done for this family, for Hope, for pretty much everyone this is how they repay her! Rebekah can't even have one friend around her this is ridiculous!

'Don't leave yet, Caroline. Wait till tomorrow; I will talk to Nik.' Rebekah sounded desperate and felt it deeply.

_He's already made his mind up anyway I understand; Silas is a threat the sooner I am away the safer you all will be.' _

Caroline put the phone down reluctantly and sat on her fever bed; she was all packed and ready for the road. Why had she been so stupid to think that Klaus _actually_ cared? It was so convincing when he returned her feelings affectionately… That doesn't matter now anyway. Hope will be safe and better off without her now. Where to next then? Maybe Caroline will leave America for the first time ever and even go to Europe. Sounds good…Right?

The door creaked open Caroline didn't bother to look who it was she could smell _his_ lingering scent.

"Are you going to say anything?" Klaus questioned he got no response.

This had to be the worst action he had ever made that could affect Caroline. After everything she had done for him and his family out of the goodness of her heart but he had to keep Hope safe. After all he is Niklaus Michelson the big bad hybrid who took what he wanted with no mercy… This is who he is. He will _never_ change.

"So you have nothing to say?" Klaus reassured himself. This is strange Caroline always had something to say with her _very _opinionated attitude.

"You are doing what is best for Hope; I am proud of you Klaus. When I first met you, you were selfish, manipulative, mean and just plain self- centred. But you're not anymore you are still powerful and merciful but it's all for Hope and I am so glad she has brought out that light I saw in you only a few years ago. Just promise me you will keep her safe and if you _ever_ need me just give me a call."

And there it is; his Caroline. Always seeing the good in people. Why did she have to be so good? She made him feel anxious, vulnerable and lost; he hated it yet yearned for more. It angered him more than he could say that some random girl could make him feel _so_ powerless.

"What did you expect Caroline?" Klaus' eyes shined bright like fire with a needy look. Caroline didn't react at all to his werewolf eyes just walked towards him brushing his cheek calming him like a child as he crumbled under her touch.

"I don't know what I expected. I knew that Hope would _always _come first and so she should; she is your daughter. As for us; I didn't expect a fairy tale like you explained to me a couple of years ago that now feel like forever ago… I suppose I expected rivalry, pain and war because of Hope, but I did expect loyalty, love, protectiveness maybe a little cheekiness." Caroline smiled Klaus of course didn't miss the glimmer in her eyes.

Klaus wasn't prepared to let her walk away but he wasn't prepared for heart ache and betrayal; he didn't want to get hurt. Klaus can't risk it right now. That is partly the reason he wanted her to go but also to keep her safe from his enemies… Caroline had hers as well with Silas on her tail; it wasn't a one way road. He wanted her to stay but needed to focus on Hope… Could he do both.

Was Caroline prepared for everything hitting him?

X0X0X0X0X0X

Silas strolled through the town of Caroline's choosing. He wasn't big on cities he liked calm quiet towns but what the hell – it isn't that bad. It was interesting how he found her really… well it wasn't _that _hard now that he had been restored to his 2000 year old self _again_ by the ancestors.

_What is their game?_

Silas reckoned it was something to do with putting power and power together to create this big supernatural child that could wipe out the whole supernatural race. _Pretty dangerous. _Either way Silas would do his dirty deed and then die eventually when the ancestors would just BACK OFF!

'Who knows Caroline may be good fun' Silas thought to himself.

Silas walked into a quirky bar needing a drink to calm his vicious thoughts or make them stronger, who knows?

"Hey what can I get you?" A blonde lady asked him.

"I don't know. What do you suggest? You see, I am going through a time in my life when I have no say in the any matter; so why should it matter what drink I have so you choose." Silas asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Bourbon it is" The blonde answered with a quizzical look.

"Bourbon. Hmm sounds weird when you listen to the sound of it. Bourbon. Booouuurrrbbboonn. Did you get it? Can you hear that sound?" Silas asked.

"No, not really." The blonde laughed.

Silas looked for signs of a name tag and found hers.

"Camille. What a beautiful name. My name is Silas." Silas extracted his arm to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Silas." Camille smiled.

"Tell me, Camille. Have you heard of a Caroline Forbes round here? Blonde curly hair blue eyes; she is a close friend to of mine; I have been searching everywhere she has driven me round the bend." Silas leaned forward over the bar.

"Em, I have seen a Caroline of your description but I was in a state at the time, you're not the only one having a rough life." Camille answered handing him his bourbon.

"Can you tell me where she may be?" Silas pressed. "If she is my friend Caroline." Silas tried to act casual.

"I don't even know if we are talking about the same girl but if you stick around for a while she will turn up, you will see." Camille finished the conversation walking away to serve another customer.

Leaving Silas wanting more.

X0X0X0XX0X0X0X

Everyone gathered in the centre of the compound waiting for the veil to come down for the werewolves to hop to it away from the vampires who are on very high hunger strike.

A young girl and Kol chanted opposite each other. Everyone called the young girl Davina which was a pretty name for a pretty witch but there is more than meets the eye apparently Davina is super powerful and used to even more so a few months ago because of some harvest spell. That is all Caroline knew for the time being but she wouldn't have to once the veil dropped at midnight she would load up a car and just drive. Drive until she reached which ever destination was her next stop plus it would give her time to think through all this mayhem she has found herself in.

The very deep conversation with Klaus had cut deep into her skin. But what can she do? Caroline understands the situation clearly but if she is willing to put all judgmental notes of how Klaus is just bad news to the side and help him… Why can't he just give her a chance?

Caroline hadn't noticed that the veil was down till a bunch of werewolves came hammering past her. She felt strong hands grip around her shoulder pulling her out of the compound.

"Klaus, where are we going?" Caroline sounded rather inpatient.

"I can't just leave you in there with hungry vampires, can I love?" Klaus asked with his cheeky smile slapped across his face.

The two of them began to walk naturally through the streets. Caroline hadn't seen the streets of New Orleans yet in detail it was a great interest to her as her eyes searched and adventured out in New Orleans.

"I knew you would like it." Klaus stated.

"I never said I did." Caroline simply said.

"It's all over your face, Caroline. Believe it or not I wasn't born yesterday." Klaus laughed.

"Oh I know that, who doesn't?" Caroline joined the melody alongside Klaus. It really was a shame they she had to leave like this but she knew why and she was glad it wasn't for a ridiculous reason anyway she would do anything for Hope.

"The real reason I wanted to talk is because I want you to stay." Klaus stared in to Caroline's deep sea blue eyes.

Seriousness clouded the easy going atmosphere.

"What about Hope?" Caroline questioned.

"You won't be able to live in the compound but I don't see no reason you should leave New Orleans. After all I did promise you a special tour… What you said earlier about loyalty it sank in and you have been more than loyal to I and Hope so…what I am trying to say is…" Klaus rambled; Caroline couldn't believe Klaus was rambling for _her._

To stop him embarrassing himself further Caroline butted in.

"You don't have to say anything." Caroline gave Klaus a passionate kiss.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT FINDING OUT THE MEANING IN KLAUS AND CAROLINE'S RELATIONSHIP I HOPE YOU LOVED IT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Nancy345 xxx**


	18. The plan

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW SOME OF YOU HATE SILAS AND SO YOU SHOULD (BUT YOU GOT TO LOVE HIS SENCE OF HUMOR SOMETIMES) HE IS A THREAT SO BE AWARE KLAROLINERS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Caroline was ready for the off so to speak she was 'leaving' her and Klaus had agreed that it was the suitable thing to do for Hope so she _is_ 'leaving' Caroline just had to keep to their plan to convince Hayley that she hated Klaus; that shouldn't be _too_ hard, right?

The vampires who _had _from the hunger strike were carrying her boxes and suitcase out of the compound to a car that had been giving to her since hers was left stranded at another estate when Caroline and Rebekah were on their little journey with Hope.

"Caroline! What the hell are you doing?!" Klaus' voice barked around the whole quarter more or less. Okay so the car wasn't hers; it was Klaus' big dark beast of a car.

"What's wrong Klaus? Someone pushed you _too_ far trust me; I know the feeling." Caroline said innocently.

Now everyone was lurking on the wooden balcony looking as the scene played out; Hayley leaned over the balcony with a slight smirk while Rebekah scowled unaware of the plan with Elijah standing behind his dear sister who returned late last night with Hope ready for the wedding. Everyone had been delighted to have Hope back home however she was so tired and Caroline knew even though she was staying in New Orleans; Hayley wouldn't let her near Hope.

Klaus pounced up the balcony grabbing Caroline dragging her down the steps with convincing scowl and angry eyes.

"I bring you into my home and _you_ dare to take my car!" Klaus growled in her face.

Elijah knew this was it his brother was and will always be _very_ territorial over _his_ play things; Rebekah felt the same and speeded down the steps towards her brother.

"Nik please, just let Caroline go." Rebekah begged.

"You obviously don't know Rebekah. Silas is after her; she is a threat to Hope." Klaus growled with Hayley backing him up.

"You shouldn't trust her Bekah; she was always a dirty tramp._" _ Hayley muttered loud enough for them all to hear. If Klaus wasn't in this position right now he would have gave Hayley a piece of his mind and will be eternally grateful Rebekah did.

"I warned you not to talk badly of Caroline you may be the mother of my niece but she has been more of a sibling that any of you lot have in a long time! If you hurt her Hayley I _will_ make it perfectly clear how much I care for _your _life." Rebekah snarled.

Caroline shoved Klaus away out of his grasp with glaring eyes pointing to Hayley.

"Who do you think you are? I understand you are the mother of Hope and to be honest I envy you to have such a beautiful girl." Caroline said sincerely but then moved towards the balcony a little more pointing her finger up at her. "But what I don't understand is why you can't be civilised with me; I am doing as you asked, for Hope because I _love_ that gorgeous little girl so much I can't explain. In fact I don't know how she can even be related to you with such a kind heart." Caroline finished.

"Mind your manners Miss Forbes or else you won't leave this compound alive." Elijah said dangerously little more than a whisper.

"Or what, Elijah? You will leave me to die! Go ahead try it but it won't work because I am so much stronger than you and _her _put together; I can't die. I can't grow old and I can't have kids. So in that sense Hayley you have won but believe me when I say if you hurt Rebekah because of her loyalty to me you will feel my raff." Caroline backfired fearlessly.

"Is that a threat?" Hayley's eyes flashed yellow.

"No, it's a fact." Caroline said simply turning to go. "I will have that car after all." Caroline kept walking then stopped at the edge of the entrance not turning to look at them.

"If Hope cries sing her a melody my mom sang to me; it calms her. Rebekah knows it… Oh and have a nice wedding." Then Caroline was gone.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Caroline drove to her destination in New Orleans Klaus had shown her the three bedrooms flat; it is which quite retro and natural Caroline took to the place quickly. It was bigger length wise than width.

As she walked into the flat, only a couple of blocks away from the quarter. To her left was a big sized corner kitchen with a natural feel to it with mahogany wood and wooden floors all the way through the flat. The main living spaces are quite open with a balcony with metal railings. In the living room, ahead of the kitchen, sat a light brown leather sofa with a vintage 70's glass table and a screen T.V in the corner next to the balcony. Opposite the balcony on the wall was one of Klaus' paintings of New Orleans from above of the streets and cars which looked like it was painted in the 1920's from the scene in the painting. A little ahead was a hallway which opened up to two doors which are rooms at the end of the flat is an short wide hallway with two other doors; one door opens to a bathroom and the other to a huge room. Klaus had told her he brought it for the both of them when they worked out what to do about Silas.

Caroline wondered into the spare rooms since she planned on having the huge room; the rooms were modern and clean with small double beds but quite big as well not huge but big… So yeah she had a lot of room.

Caroline heard a tap on the front retro metal light green door, Klaus stood there with a unpredictable look pushing himself in.

"That wasn't the plan." He simply barked like she didn't already know.

"I know but I couldn't let Rebekah fight Hayley for me when she insulted me in front of my face; it was rood of her Klaus." Caroline explained.

"I know but you didn't need to go _that _far sweetheart; they think you are gone now when they find out we are raising hell." Klaus smirked.

"Well I am ready for it, are you?" Caroline questioned he answered by picking her up and twirling her around. "Yes"

"How is Rebekah?"

"I will tell my dear sister where you are so you are not alone."

"I do plan on going out at some point you know." Caroline pocked him.

"So you should but keep a low profile will you? Promise me Caroline." Klaus demanded.

"I promise."

"Good, I have some of my vamps down stairs bringing your boxes up they will be guarding you sweetheart." Klaus said.

"I can look after myself, Klaus." Caroline stated.

"Oh I know you can love, you made that pretty clear…" Klaus laughed.

Klaus admired _his _Caroline to be honest she had shaken up his brother a little although Elijah would never admit it Klaus saw it, he had even said she was a threat… Maybe but not to them; he trusted her but would it last?

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	19. Chapter 19

**OKAY GUYS, I KNOW I HAVE TAKEN MY TIME ON THI S ONE. I HAVE BEEN ON HOLIDAY AND THERE WAS NO WI-FI SO I HAVE BEEN TYPING THE CHAPTERS ON HOLIDAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM!**

Caroline had had enough of Klaus' pawns following her around _all_ the time, Josh wasn't as bad as the hard faced vampires who just stared ahead like some statue; seriously scary. Caroline understood Klaus was just trying to look after her and she was glad that he was but not like this…it's ridiculous. All she was allowed to do is lounge about in the flat which wasn't so bad at first; she had unpacked her boxes and made it seem like home the only box that was left unopened was her mom's box. Klaus stopped by regularly when he had a spare moment from Hayley's constant drama with her wedding; Klaus wasn't too happy at all he just didn't trust Jackson and when Klaus didn't trust people they didn't last; Caroline knew this from personal experiences she had not really met Jackson but knew quite a lot about him…if she ever did meet Jackson she would warn him of Klaus for his own good rather than hers.

Caroline got dressed into a pair of jeans with a floral top with no sleeves with black background clouded by blues, pink and purple swirls of flowers lastly for foot wear some brown ankle boots. Her long hair normally curled down her back with light make up.

Just then Klaus swiftly entered with a furious look.

"Good morning grumpy." Caroline teased obviously forgetting her place by the look she received. "Okay, what's wrong?" Caroline's tone changed to concerning.

Klaus sat on the kitchen stools as Caroline rummaged through the freezer for a blood bag.

Once Caroline turned and leaning on the counter waiting patiently Klaus got everything out of his system like a tap running water.

"I am sick of Hayley taking the high horse with _me_! The alpha male, _the _hybrid. I don't know who she thinks she is… since she has been spending time with Jackson well she won't listen to what I have to say about _my _daughter's safety. Hope isn't just Hayley's she _is my _daughter as well. And now Hayley is saying that she trust's Jackson and the pack; the plan was to just defeat our enemies and bring Hope home not tell every wolf about _my _daughter; now word will spread and we will have more enemies… I can't trust Hayley no more neither Elijah because he will take Hayley's side." Klaus was like a bull in a china shop; pacing around with his nose heaving and eyes heated like the flames of hell.

Caroline didn't know what to say. What could she say? The parenting business was not _her _business was it?

"Are you okay now?" Caroline approached Klaus rubbing his arms to calm him down.

"If you mean not calm then yes I am calm, for now." Klaus answered. How is it Caroline always managed to calm him down?

"I know you're angry with Hayley and you have right to be; you're just worried for Hope's safety but you have to try to understand that she just wants to be honest with her pack either way Hope will come home after this ritual ceremony takes place… the wolves will protect Hope. Don't worry." Caroline soothed.

"Hey Caroline! I brought you a coffee…" Josh pounded in to the flat and paused when he realised Klaus was here embracing his newly found friend. "Hi, em I am going to er go to the bathroom." Josh walked towards the bathroom with his head down.

Klaus smirked diving in for a peck on the lips.

"I will see you later." Klaus headed for the door.

"Wait." Caroline snapped causing Klaus to lean on the door facing Caroline. "I know you have a lot going on today but can I please go out its _way _too stuffy in here all the time please Klaus."

Klaus scowled trying to think. What could go wrong? (A lot)

"I'm guessing what my answer isn't going to stop you is it?" Caroline just smiled. "Fine but not too long, okay, and take a few vamps with you. You do have Marcels number right?" Klaus asked receiving a nod from Caroline.

Just as Klaus left Josh came out the bathroom. "Well that was awkward. I have never seen Klaus so, well, caring…That was just weird." Caroline just laughed as Josh flushed.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Rebekah wasn't in the mood for prating about with Kol today, Klaus had said so casually last night how Caroline was still in New Orleans and living only a few blocks away as if it was nothing, in response Rebekah threw more or less everything around her at Klaus who dodged smirking the whole time. So today Rebekah was packing her bags and moving in with Caroline she didn't know but it wouldn't be a nice surprise; Rebekah was just as furious with her as Klaus.

So here Rebekah was; climbing the steps to the apartment with her suitcase ready to slap Caroline in the face for not telling her, of all people, that she was in New Orleans 48 hours later.

Just as Rebekah's hand was ready to knock on the door it flung open revealing Caroline ready to go out with a brown shoulder bag and a black leather Jacket on.

"Rebekah! Oh my god, thank god you're here." Caroline embraced her lovingly.

"I came as soon as Nik told me." Rebekah said with a deadly streak.

"We're going out, come on." Caroline grabbed Rebekah's suitcase and threw it over the threshold and locked the door with Josh trailing behind her.

"Hey, Josh." Rebekah greeted him as did he Rebekah. "Hey, Rebekah."

"Come on guys we can talk later I haven't been out in days!" Caroline ran down the stairs.

Once they arrived in Bourbon Street the wondered the streets aimlessly looking in different shops and buildings till Caroline came across a voodoo shop that she found particularly interesting.

"Hey guys I am going to go look over there okay" Caroline gestured to the shop.

"There's a bar around the corner called Rousseau we will be in there ok?" Rebekah said and Caroline nodded and strolled to the voodoo shop with a witch vibe as she got nearer.

The shop was filled with potions, herbs, dream catchers and other mystical objects that caught Caroline's eye.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged lady said with Romany like clothes on and unordinary tattoos approached from behind the counter.

"I don't really know what I am looking for I was just curious." Caroline spoke her thoughts.

"I have plenty of customers who feel intrigued by this shop but you are different, you're not like the others, are you?" The lady narrowed her eyes as if she were reading a book.

"Come closer dear; let me read you're palm." Caroline had never really considered having her palm read but I guess she would now.

"Ahh what an interesting life you will lead with many challenging obstacles you will face but you're power is indescribable… very strong you will have a happy life but there is something you will need for your journey." The woman rolled about on her small feat towards the potions.

"Here dear, this will help you for the road ahead it's a powerful potion; you will need a spell to perform it…" The lady went through her draws behind the counter passing her a small book the size of a note pad but as thick as a brick. "These will help you with your journey, good luck to you soul of the supernatural in the book lies all the spells you will need to fulfil your destiny, if you need or want for anything you are welcome amongst my people." The lady finished.

"Thank you err.." Caroline fished for her name.

"Sally." The lady answered with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Sally, if you need or want my help I am here for a reason, that is my purpose it is to help the super naturals and conduct peace." Caroline said defiantly showing her inner power.

Caroline left the shop with her book and potion in her bag after trying to pay but Sally wouldn't allow it. Just as she saw Rousseau someone grabbed her by the arm dragging her up an alley. Caroline shoved the strong hold of her to see the last person she wished to.

"Silas." Caroline lost her breath in a tangle of heaving for air clouded by panic.

"I told you I was coming" He said as if it was obvious. "Personally I expected some sort of party from my future wife but never mind…we can have our own" Silas said naturally as if they were old friends.

Then everything went black….

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? KLAROLINE4EVER**

**Nancy345 x**


	20. Chapter 20

**HERE IT IS…**

Darkness flooded Caroline's entire body; she couldn't think or move partly because she didn't want to think about what is going to happen to her as for moving she was locked in a spell so she couldn't escape, finding herself in a whirlwind of pain Caroline embraced it taking the pain sinfully.

As her eyes fluttered open she found herself in a dungeon like basement. 'Great' Caroline thought.

"Care, are you ok?" A familiar voice beckoned her. Caroline shot right up finding herself now chained to a wall that, of course, was spelled. She turned to find Stefan chained up next to her… but was it Stefan. Caroline started shaking her chains of the wall and trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Sweetheart, it is Stefan I checked." Klaus soothed from across the room chained up on the wall opposite. Caroline relaxed her body relaxing the agonising pain shooting through her body, looking more closely to the wall opposite she saw Rebekah, Josh, Marcel and Fin chained up too on that side of the wall. Popping her head around on her side was; Elena, Damon and Enzo.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on Blondie." Damon whispered in angry pain.

"Silas is after me." Caroline answered simply.

"You have only been away from Mystic Falls for a couple of months! What the hell have you been doing? If Elena gets hurt I will make your life a living hell" Damon shot glares popping his head out sending them in her direction.

"That won't happen; I won't let anyone in this dungeon get hurt! Okay! I didn't ask for this, it's just been one of those months. Anyway I don't think you will have the pleasure of making my life a living hell; that's Silas' job." Caroline snarled. Hearing Rebekah gasp in pain as she woke from her deep treacherous sleep Caroline jolted in her direction as far as the chains would allow her.

"Are you okay, Rebekah?" Caroline asked calmly.

"Since when were you and Blondie number 2 BFFS?" Damon asked.

"Since I got out of Mystic Falls." Caroline answered still facing Rebekah; waiting for Rebekah to compose herself out of the pain.

"I suppose I'm alright but what the bloody hell are _they _doing here?" Rebekah snarled.

"I'm guessing Silas is going to use all of you against me, but don't worry I will sort it, I always have." Caroline said.

Caroline tried to reach her hand across to Klaus and managed once he moved away from the wall; perched together in the middle of the icy cold floor.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked holding Caroline in his arms.

"Save you; Hope needs you. It doesn't matter about me this is obviously my destiny; to save you all from Silas…give him what he wants." Caroline sighed.

Klaus didn't know what to think, yes, Hope needed him but he somehow needed Caroline to stay with him…

"Just promise me we won't go down without a fight." Klaus snarled causing everyone to cheer and shout threats.

"So I am guessing this Silas is pretty powerful." Josh squeaked.

X0X0X0X

(A few hours later)

Everyone was awake now from their deep sleep and all ready for the fight. They had all told their story of how they got captured by Silas; for Marcel and Fin Marcel was being tortured by Fin then Silas appeared as Klaus, Rebekah and Josh were found in the Rousseau bar and Silas performed the spell in front of everyone. Klaus battled it out with Silas in his own room. And as for Caroline's friends back home they were all at Damon's house and he pushed his way in; they have been traveling with Silas for days. Caroline had told those who didn't know why Silas wanted them from the start about how she was the super natural soul, they just stopped talking and took it all in, in silence. Everyone knew each other now and was properly introduced so when the big metal door opened they _were _ready

"Hello my fellow slaves, how are we this fine evening?" Silas said walking around them all until he found Klaus and Caroline huddled together. "Ahh that's so adorable. Isn't that adorable? I'm sorry Klaus but Caroline's mine for the taking." Silas lifted Caroline up out of his arms.

"Get your disgusting hands of me! I will _never _be yours. I am not something you can just have; I am not a little girl anymore!" Caroline stood at fall height facing Silas with a challenging look.

"Oh I do love a feisty one… you really aren't scared of me, are you?" Silas advised.

"You have pocked and prodded me, attempted to kill me and interrogated me… I don't think there is anything else you can do to me so, no, I am not scared of you because the truth is; you're just a scared little boy desperate to gain power and so lost in the world that you make everyone's life a living hell! You're pathetic!" Caroline looked him dead in the eye even though she was petrified.

"Let's see about that shall we." Silas challenged by picking up Elena dragging her out the door still not fully recovered from the sleeping spell.

"I swear if you hurt her I will rip your eyes out and every living organ in your body, Silas!" Damon threatened.

Silas came back in taking Caroline with him.

"I can walk myself out thank you." Caroline flipped her hair with a deadly look.

A trace of threats followed her path as she left from Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Enzo and Rebekah. Caroline shouted towards them… "I will look after Elena."

X0X0X0X0X

Damon sat in silence waiting to hear some sort of scream or shout for him but he didn't, not yet anyway. Klaus and Rebekah were glaring daggers fuming with rage and ready to kill Silas already.

"Caroline will look after Elena mate, don't worry Damon" Enzo said.

"How the hell is she going to do that when she will probably be in the same position as Elena? If she hadn't opened her stupid mouth none of this would have happened! We should have just let her die in that stupid car crash!" Damon screeched.

"This isn't Caroline's fault Damon; she was just defending herself and all of us! Silas obviously wants her really bad for this power she has now. Do you ever think about how Caroline is feeling?" Stefan snapped.

"No I don't! My girlfriend is up there with who-knows-what happening to her, Stefan! You can worry about your best friend and I will worry about Elena!" Damon snarled.

"My girlfriend is up there too, Damon! So I suggest you shut your mouth or else I will shut it for you." Klaus interrupted the brotherly love.

Silence erupted.

"See we can all get along in our current predicament for now can't we chap's." Enzo spoke with glares heading his way.

"I don't know why everyone's freaking out, we have dealt with every other problem we can do that again, right." Marcel spoke up.

"You are joking; Silas is one of the most powerful super naturals in the world. With him and Caroline together, well, we stand no chance." Fin spoke.

X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Right so here's what's going to happen; Elena you are going stand in front of Caroline while you my dear sit in that chair." Silas pointed to a metal chair that looked like a torturing object.

They were in an open spaced warehouse completely shut off from the world.

Caroline sat in the chair once her chains were off and was then attached to the chair by her ankle and wrist's. There were men standing around her with masks on who are Silas' minions.

"Could you go and get the rest of them please." Silas directed the men to the basement.

Silas picked up a whip laced with vervain, wondering around the two of them then would stop and dip the whip in a bucket of vervain, he continued this action several times.

Everyone was lined up in front of Caroline row by row on their knees.

"Just a quick question. Who should I torture?" Silas just got glares. "Well that really made sense thanks guys…" Silas turned to Caroline kneeling down and leaning on her knees looking in her eyes. "What would hurt you more? Elena being whipped or you being whipped? I tell you what seeing as no one wants to talk to me I will do both."

It stung terribly but Caroline didn't regret it, it would heal. She heard her friends shouting for mercy but Klaus kept asking to take her place. Now her top was all bloody Silas was satisfied as the blood ran down her back.

The only one holding Klaus back was Hope.

"Your turn." Silas turned to Elena.

"No please stop, not Elena. Take me." Damon pleaded.

Silas playfully thought about it. "I think not, you see I have a thing for brunettes and I really love to hear them scream." Silas smirked.

"You're sick." Caroline spat.

"Thank you." Silas turned to Elena. Caroline turned away and stared at Damon as his eyes sunk into a sea of pain and helplessness waiting for the screams.

"No stop! Let me take it, don't do this to Elena… it was me who insulted you not her." Caroline begged.

That was it for Klaus. He knew Hope would be ashamed if he stood by and watched Caroline suffer; he was meant to be a daddy to be proud of.

"What the hell are you doing?" Klaus got up of the floor and dived for Silas pushing him to the floor but failed miserably as Silas gave him a killer head ache.

"Get away from him!" Caroline broke out of the seat using her power and giving Silas a killer head ache in return. He just smiled at her outburst of power. That wasn't all Caroline gave him though she broke every bone in his body then made a whirl wind around him with all the warehouse roof tearing apart slowly as fireballs hit Silas in his stomach making his eye balls gleam in pain. Caroline fell to the floor in exhaustion… Her back was killing from 20 whips.

"Come on sweetheart." Klaus lifted Caroline up of her knees.

Everything went to Caroline's head loud and clear… once Silas recovered he would rip out everyone's heart; Caroline couldn't let that happen.

"You have to go now!" Caroline demanded.

"We can't go without you." Rebekah looked at Caroline as if she were stupid.

"Yes you can. When he wakes he _will_ kill you all. He won't hurt me; he just wants my power and I will give it to him then I _will_ find you." Caroline reassured unbuckling their chains with her power. "Go!"

Marcel had to drag Rebekah away and so did Damon for Elena. They all promised they would be back with a successful plan but Caroline refused to Hope all she wished is that they had happy lives the only one still here was Klaus.

"I can't leave you with _him." _Klaus spat.

"Yes you can…for Hope. She needs you, go now!" Caroline said desperately wanting him to go for his sake.

Klaus kissed her one last time till they meet again. "If it's worth anything, I always liked you Caroline… I will be back I swear it." Klaus ran away from her eye sight but she could still smell his cent.

"I guess this is it." Caroline said thinking out loud.

Silas steered on the floor flickering his eyes open to see Caroline kneeling down beside him.

He bolted up to see no one around them and glared in awe.

"You have given yourself up, haven't you?" Caroline simply nodded.

"I knew you would. You're easy to predict because your loyal…well I guess this is it then, I was expecting a little bit more doom and gloom but never mind; let's get hitched!"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I KNOW IT'S BAD BUT JUST KEEP READING!**

Marcel hadn't yet got used to Damon's whining about Silas or Caroline and if it wasn't that it was the lack of bourbon at Marcel's flat. They were trying to come up a plan to defeat Silas before the wedding but they were all finding social skills hard to control… Marcel didn't really know Caroline much but she always had good intentions and she cared for his Bekah so Marcel guessed that Caroline was worth it.

"Listen I know Silas is this big powerful bad ass but you forget you're not in Mystic Falls anymore you're in New Orleans and we have quite a few powerful allies who would be happy to help out, so stop you're negative talk and let's get down to business." Marcel lost his patients.

"Well said" Klaus made his presence clear as he paced in.

"Okay Klaus, what do you suggest?" Elena stood up of the brown leather sofa with her chin held high.

Klaus smirked with deadly eyes. "I suggest we get in touch with your Bennet witch and I will find my allies." Klaus said in an obvious tone.

Damon just turned to the window looking out over the Harbour.

"Bonnie is locked in a super natural jail with a powerful witch trying to kill her, we almost escaped but Bonnie took a bullet for me." Damon whispered in hurtful tone. "But that's our problem, not yours" Damon perked up. "What about Jo she would help right?" Damon asked Elena.

"I don't think Rick would let her get caught up in this stuff especially Silas." Elena answered.

"But Care bears her medical student; we gotta ask." Damon got his phone out.

"Right then you ask this 'Jo' and we will track down Davina, Josh you and Davina are close right? Just tell her how she saved you're worthless life and she will help" Klaus started to get angry his eyes flashing bright yellow.

"Klaus. We will find her." Marcel reassured.

Klaus knew they would find her but could he save her?

X0X0X0X0X

Caroline sat in the lobby in the Hotel her and Silas were occupying for the previous days. Silas had provided everything for her without question and was kind but that freaked her out a little. They were both waiting to going to a meeting with Silas' ancestors to discuss the ins and outs of the ceremony.

"Right the cab's here, let's go." Silas smiled but Caroline said nothing. Not being in contact with her friends was killing her but she guessed if she was it would hurt more not being able see them again.

Caroline was wearing casual clothes but she looked reasonably smart; blue jeans a lace white top and a top shop black blazer. While Silas wore jeans and a smart T-shirt. No one talked in the cab.

They arrived in front of a quaint house with a retro feel to it. Out bustled Sally with an elderly woman on her arm with big cheesy grins.

Silas pulled Caroline to him linking his arm with hers. "Remember the plan dear." Silas whispered in her ear. How could she forget the plan? All she had to do is pretend that she wanted this… can't be _too_ hard.

They sat in the living room with candle's lit and herbs in laid out on the coffee table, the living room itself looked worn out from, what Caroline guessed, grandchildren and general family parties.

"I'm surprised to see you Sally." Caroline spoke up.

"Yes well I knew you were the super natural soul and Silas is a distant ancestor so i knew you two would find each other and do your duty to the witches…that's the thing with us super naturals; we have to do what the spirits ask." Sally's smile dropped slightly.

"It is an honour to meet you Caroline, I never thought I would ever meet neither of you let alone perform the ritual ceremony… it truly is an honour." The elderly lady finished.

The conversations were taken over between Silas and the elderly lady who was known as Etta; all they talked about was the wedding and the organisations also the ritual, Caroline and Sally spoke about the dress and all the things women _really _want to know.

"Let's go upstairs and see the wedding dress I have prepared; it's been used by many regents and powerful ancestors" Such as Caroline who will be 2 thousand years more powerful than she is now when the ritual is performed; that way Caroline can protect all super naturals.

It hung up on a wardrobe, once Sally revealed it from its protector bag… Caroline stared in awe. At the front on her chest was a love heart curl around her breasts with lace covering her back where Sally had altered it with no material and at the bottom it just puffed out with a long trial of snow white fabric and lace… it was plain fabric but the little adjustments it was beautiful. She had a veil but Sally thought it wouldn't be best not to use it because it would hide her beautiful complexion.

Once Caroline was buttoned up in the lace trimmed dress, her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of herself…

"Is that really me?" Caroline questioned, this wedding could have been wonderful if only she were marrying the right guy and not the left hand of god.

"It really is dear." Sally laughed.

"So this ritual is so important because…" Caroline had tried to work it out herself but she really didn't understand the concept.

"The ritual is _extremely _important dear; you are not only marrying Silas you are marrying magic and giving your soul and life to it, devoting your entire existence to it... But I wouldn't worry dear, I am sure you will lead us witches tremendously." Sally shrugged it off leaving Caroline in a deep daze… Can she do this? Caroline knew that if she didn't her friends would suffer the consequences; all she had to do was lead the entire super natural community.

Can't be that hard can it? All she had to do was keep peace…. 'God help me' Caroline thought.

X0X0X0X0X0

Klaus paced in a steady rhythm, losing his patience by the second.

"So I just got off the phone to Jo…" Damon walked in with poor pouting look.

"And!" Klaus clenched his fists.

"She says she can't do anything; Silas is the top of top's Klaus. He's stronger than you. Isn't that telling you something…? Caroline isn't coming back!" Damon shouted in fury, he honestly will miss his little blonde friend. Before Damon could say anything else Klaus grabbed him by the throat ready to twist it just a twitch and snap.

"Caroline _will_ be back! I am the hybrid! I will find a way out of this, now you can stand with me or run back home to your trashy little town… You're choice!" Klaus snapped ready for a anything.

Marcel entered the scene just at that moment as Damon collapsed onto the floor in his flat followed by Josh and Davina.

"What's the news?" Klaus twitched; eyes flashing yellow.

"I will help, on one condition." Davina said.

"Name it." Klaus almost sounded desperate.

"I want Ester's grimore's." Davina face was nothing but determined.

Klaus thought this through considering all the consequences of what could happen if he gave his dear mother's grimore to Davina… What to do?

"Fine." Klaus answered… If she turned against him or his family they would deal with it, right now Caroline was his main concern.

"What have you got in mind then miss determination? Silas is 2 thousand years old, you can't just flick you're finger and be done with him." Damon asked. Klaus would _never _be Damon's friend but he always had a point.

"_I_ know. I can disrupt the ceremony but I will need back-up because there is bound to be a bunch of angry witches; I'm talking thousands. This _is _the wedding every witch ever lived has been waiting for; it's a big event." Davina spoke up.

Every one didn't speak or whimper a whisper, considering, concentrating and hoping.

"That's why Jo didn't want to help; she didn't want enemies." Elena broke the silence. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Elena looked at the young girl before her, no more than sixteen and yet surrounded by super naturals as if it were a common thing.

"That's why I need the grimore's; I can fight off my enemies… I guess your enemies are mine now Klaus." Davina said as if making an alliance that only Klaus would understand.

"The wedding is in two days, can you learn the spells in time Davina?" Klaus asked.

"Me and Kol will find a way around it."

"Speaking of my dear brother, where is he?"

"I thought he would be with you… I will find him." Davina left soon after once Klaus agreed to bring her the grimore's.

Elena and Damon just stood there dumbly.

"Kol's alive?" Elena whispered quizzically.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Stefan, Enzo and Rebekah had been continuously searching for Caroline; day in day out. All they knew is that she was staying in 'The Grand Hotel'. They had tried to enter the hotel but it had a protection spell over the whole of the building so all they did was wait and try to get message to Caroline.

They saw Caroline climbing into a cab one morning and ran towards her shouting her name, kicking and screaming but it seemed Silas had performed every spell in the book to keep her isolated from them. He, of course, knew they were there and just smiled sweetly like a child.

Klaus had not been happy to hear the news in fact he was murderous and deadly. From then on they left the Hotel knowing the basic facts about the wedding and just set off about New Orleans, Enzo had never been unlike Stefan who went in the late 1800's; they were both dazed by New Orleans.

"I have to go; I have a wedding to attend." Rebekah spoke up.

"Huh, What wedding?" Stefan asked.

"It's a family wedding but if anything drastic happens put me on speed dial." Rebekah strode off away from the two men just staring after her.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me mate." Enzo said after endless silence.

"Great." Stefan said with drained enthusiasm and happiness.

X0X0X0X0X0

Rebekah just about made it and she had to say 'I look pretty gorgeous' as she looked at her reflection seeing as she hadn't slept in day's and only had a couple of hours each night, now was one of those moments when you were happy you are a vampire.

Dressed in a long lilac dress Rebekah welcomed the guests in the compound. All this wedding talk was driving Rebekah bonkers or barmy either way; if she ever got married Rebekah wanted it nice and simple not this ritual nonsense.

Hayley looked beautiful in her simple but sleek white wedding dress, the ceremony was slow but amusing on how they did the ritual… Her heart went out to Elijah; the pain he must be feeling now is indescribable. How is it herself and Elijah always were lift to drown their own sorrows? Why was it always them? Her dear poor brother…

Klaus had given Rebekah the opportunity to prove herself to him, not that she never stopped, by leaving her in charge of the mission to get Caroline.

She soon left with Marcel to meet Stefan, Damon, Elena and Enzo. Davina was preoccupied with Josh but they both said they would be in touch in a couple of hours. Once Rebekah and Marcel explained the plan between them silence became known.

"So basically we are depending on Davina to bring Care back." Stefan asked.

"Well yeah sort of but D knows her magic; all we have to do is grab Caroline between ourselves and cause a distraction which shouldn't be too hard." Marcel said.

"Me and Enzo will cause the distraction, that's where our special qualities lie." Damon smirked while Enzo just nodded.

"Alright! Looks like we have got the ball rolling." Marcel smiled gleefully.

"You forget that we are going up against a 2 thousand year old witch who could knock us down like pin balls." Rebekah snapped.

"Rebekah's right; we need a distraction for Silas." Elena said surprising both of herself and Rebekah.

"Kol will _have_ to distract Silas while Davina does her big entrance." Marcel shrugged with no other answer but that.

"If I remember correctly there is going to be hundreds of witches there as well; this plan won't work darling." Enzo snarled in frustration.

They all knew the facts, they all knew that they were mad to consider it but love does stupid things to your brain cells… I guess they will just die trying.

Rebekah's phone rang; she left the flat heading outside.

'_Rebekah head to the cemetery, our brother needs us' _Elijah barked smothered in stress.

"What's happened?" Rebekah asked as she climbed in the car.

Elijah sighed. _'It's Kol, he's dying.'_


	22. Chapter 22

**I KNOW! IT'S BAD BUT THAT LAST CHAPTER HAD A WHOLE LOT OFF ACTION AND INFO! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? POOR KOL!**

**OKAY, YOU READY FOR THE NEXT LOAD? **

**BRACE YOURSELF!**

Rebekah ran into the cemetery tomb to find Kol lying on the floor with blood smeared across his pale face with black sunken eyes.

"Oh Kol." Rebekah crouched down beside him in the little oval shape Elijah, Klaus and Davina had formed around him. Lifting his head into her lap he slightly relaxed but the rest of his body went limp… they knew he was leaving his body.

"We will get you back Kol, I promise." Rebekah whipped a tear from her eye.

Kol just shook his head defiantly. "I know Bekah but I'm not sc-ared all I have ever w- wanted was for us to work together, w-we have done that… Always and Forever." Kol heaved for air. Klaus crouched down beside him calming his nerves.

"Always and Forever" The siblings spoke. All silently knowing the meaning of the words and the silent story never to be spoken.

Davina scuttled over to him on her knees with a chanted bracelet to stop the pain.

"It's okay" Kol shook his head, Davina held his hand hoping this wasn't real.

Only minutes left in this world surrounded by his family, Kol felt happy for once in his life he actually didn't feel alone even though he was in pain it was the best pain in the world, his family loves him! Their faces clouded into mush but he could feel their presence and he smiled; he was happy…

Kol's body sunk in on its self, defeated till the last breath; that was Kol.

Rebekah kept cradling him lovingly as Davina sobbed and Klaus and Elijah dropped their heads… this went on for hours till sun rise.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline's wedding was at night in pure darkness just like the man she was marrying. It is the morning of the wedding but she didn't feel happiness just misery. Climbing out of the hotel king sized bed Caroline got a shower and changed into jeans a simple white top and a green cardigan with Bali shoes and, as always, long striking curls.

Heading down to meet Sally in the Lobby who had brought the wedding dress and a stylist even though it was only 11 o'clock in the morning.

Caroline couldn't stop thinking of her mom, would she be proud? Or appalled?

"Morning dear, are you nervous?" Sally sang sweetly.

"A bit." Caroline admitted.

"Don't be dear, everything has been sorted: catering, food, rings. You name it we've sorted it." Sally bubbled over. "Let's go and get some brunch."

The day flew by, hour by hour Caroline got more scared. At around 4:30 the stylist insisted we go back to the hotel and prepare Caroline for the wedding. During that time Sally left to get herself ready and returned to find Caroline's hair loosely up in a bun with curls with light make-up but stunning all the same and, of course, the wedding dress.

"Oh dear you look beautiful!" Sally sobbed like a mother hen. "We better get going dear, the wedding starts at six."

It seemed that Sally knew more about the wedding than Caroline did; she was to be wed at the cemetery the home of the witches. Caroline shouldn't be surprised but she was.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Klaus sat in the living room with a glass of bourbon mourning his brother. He didn't know what he was going to do, the witch Davina had refused to help now that Kol had died and that she planned on bringing him back. 'Well good luck to her' Klaus thought.

"Nik come on we have to get going its 5:30." Rebekah barked.

"Rebekah we can't do it! There is going to be hundreds of witches there we don't even have one witch on our side! We've lost her!" Klaus smashed his bourbon in the fire.

"Well I am going to try, you can sit here and wallow in self-pity but I don't plan on losing someone else I love today!" Rebekah turned to leave.

"I'm coming." Klaus marched off in the direction of the compound to see all his vampires the Scooby- doo gang and Marcel waiting below him in the centre of the compound.

"Are we going to this bloody wedding or what? I fancy a bite to eat." Enzo beckoned up to him on the balcony.

Klaus smirked. "I'll just grab my coat."

X0X0X0X0X0X0

Caroline climbed out of the carriage on the street the voodoo shop was to find hundreds of witches on both sides of the road creating a path up to the ceremony where loads more witches waited for her arrival; now she was here their smiles glimmered with admiration and respect. The Jazz music started causing everyone who didn't see her yet to jilt their heads in every direction until they saw her. She heard comments like; 'She's so young' or 'She looks beautiful' or 'Do you think she is powerful enough?'

As she moved down the path she found people holding candles and flowers; it was beautiful but what was disturbing is she didn't know one of them except Sally and Silas.

Just then she heard people shouting from behind her, Caroline bolted back behind her to see vampires grabbing young girls by their hair and aiming for their necks.

"Stop!" Caroline screamed as the wind blew around them at her anger. All that doubted her nodded in satisfaction. The vampires let go of the young girls who ran to her for protection.

"What do you think you're doing? If you dare lay a finger on any witch again I will rip your heart out! Now go!" Caroline shouted with defiance.

They darted off away from the wedding.

"What about me love?" Klaus said from behind her, Caroline spun around and smiled at the sight of him; she had never been so happy to see him.

Although she felt relief flood her body the small girls shuddered in her arms either side. "Go back to your parent's, it will be okay." Caroline reassured.

"Klaus you have to go if he finds you he _will_ kill you! Think of Hope." Caroline panicked and started walking back down the path as the Jazz music played in her ears.

She thought he had gone but he blocked her path moments later. "Is that it?! You're just going to marry him? The Caroline I know would stand and fight." Klaus snarled.

"I am fighting! I am fighting for your life…" Caroline shouted leaving Klaus dumb founded.

The witches noticed the hazard being caused and all aimed for Klaus, breaking down in pain Klaus' eyes flashed yellow and started turning into his inner animal. "That's it hybrid, go join your own!" An elder witch shouted.

Caroline knelt down beside him, soothing him lovingly.

"Go Caroline! Go join you're fiancé!" Klaus barked on his hands and knees.

Before she got up and left, Caroline whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Carrying on down the path she found Silas at the head tomb with the old lady Etta both grinning widely, the Jazz music stopped once she reached them.

Silas took her hands smiling at her but not with her.

"We gather here today to perform the Ritual between Caroline Tate and Silas Trovene" Etta began but got interrupted by Caroline.

"It's Caroline Forbes not Caroline Tate." Caroline whispered.

"We call each other by our coven names." Silas explained.

Clearing her throat Etta carried out the ceremony smoothly, to complete the ritual they had to drink the chanted water from the water fountain in the cemetery and the regent's blood as well as their own mixed in a goblet together.

"You may kiss the bride." Etta smiled.

Caroline winced at the thought but it was only a simple quick peck which was probably a let-down for the audience but a relief for Caroline.

As they left the cemetery hand in hand Silas and Caroline passed a werewolf with dark shades of grey in its fur… Caroline knelt down beside the werewolf knowing he was Klaus but he growled at the sight of Silas and ran away from her just as Caroline stretched her hand out.

Only moments later they were celebrating in the streets but the Ritual began to have effects on Caroline; she felt the power running through her veins… it was wonderful.

"Can _you_ feel it?" Caroline questioned Silas.

"Ah, you can feel the exhilarating power flowing through you; that's me and you, Caroline. It doesn't make much difference for me but you… You're gonna have to learn how to control it with patience, self-control and little emotion. If you _feel_ too much you will boil up and hurt people." Silas advised as if she were sitting an exam.

_What the hell have I signed up for?_

"Exactly how much power am I holding?" Caroline began to get curious.

"Every single witch on the earth put together is me and you plus two thousand years of power; we are _really _important to the super natural community. Our priority is the safety of the super natural community, right here in New Orleans… Where it all began." Silas sounded elderly.

Caroline just nodded the entire time taking in the information piece by piece until she had the one big jigsaw.

"I need you to do me a favour." Silas said flatly, Caroline just laughed.

"Why would I help _you?!_ You have ruined my entire life! I am trapped in this crazy world where I have to be responsible and kind, most likely go against the people I love which FYI you tore me away from, leaving me little choice but to do this! I feel unbelievable pain and loss that I have never felt before; they're not even dead but I can't see them because if I do you kill them! And now, now, I have to protect the whole super natural community!" Caroline screamed in the middle of the French quarter.

"I know I have not been… pleasant with you but I _had _to do that. Anyway all this pain you are feeling; I have felt it too believe me it will make you stronger and self-confident…The real reason I did all this was so the witches had someone to lead them independently and also then someone was strong enough to… To kill me."

**OMG! NOW TELL ME, WHO SAW THAT COMING! I DIDN'T! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**ARE YOU READY? **

**I AM….**

'_What?! He has done all this just so then someone can kill him…that's really sad.'_ Caroline thought actually feeling sorry for Silas.

Before she could answer him Rebekah came running towards them.

"Caroline!" Rebekah embraced her in a hungry hug. "Are you okay? I am so so sorry we couldn't save you." Rebekah turned to Silas with her chin so sharply angled it could have knocked him off his feet.

"Caroline, meet me in the cemetery at 10 o'clock later." Silas ordered disappearing in the clouds of people.

"You're his maid now." Rebekah tickled in her ear.

Rebekah stepped back at arm's length and took in Caroline's enchanting appearance; Rebekah thought she looked gorgeous, not that she never did, but she looked stunning in her lace low cut wedding dress at the front and more lace across her back; truly beautiful.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry." Rebekah let a tear sliver down her cheek.

"Hey, I will be okay. Anyway how are you?" Caroline asked but as she saw Rebekah's face drop she knew something dreadful had happened. "Come on let's go talk." Caroline sheltered Rebekah like a mother with a child.

"Don't you have a wedding party?" Rebekah sniffed.

"I think I have spent enough time with witches for five days." Caroline advised.

The two girls settled in their flat not far from the French quarter. Once settled with a hot mug of blood the emotions came gushing out of Rebekah, explaining everything.

"I am so sorry, Rebekah." Caroline let a tear slip; she knew what it was to lose someone close. "I will bring Kol back, I swear it." Caroline vowed.

"I guess we are both mourning." Rebekah pushed her cheek muscles up into a small grin with every effort left.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have lost your mother and I Kol… talking of your mother you don't seem to talk about her." Rebekah pushed.

"Don't Rebekah." Caroline snapped eyes changing into a bright coral blue. "I won't talk about her, never again." Rebekah snapped.

"Have you seen Klaus?" Caroline changed the subject.

"No not since we ambushed you're wedding, why?"

"The witches forced him to change into a werewolf." Caroline said guiltily.

"It won't last long Klaus will change back one he has got his anger out." Rebekah shrugged. "You really do care for my brother, don't you?"

"It's too late now." Caroline felt hopeless. "How is Hope?" Caroline sprinted on Rebekah.

"She is okay, her normal dopey self." The two girls laughed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Silas waited for the regents of New Orleans patiently… one by one they all spilled into the cemetery.

"I have come to a conclusion" Silas announced. Whispers overtook clouded his concentration. "I want to die and Caroline will rule over you all; I trust her judgment and I _know _she _will_ protect all of the witches and respect your judgment." Silas shouted over the protests.

"Why do you wish to leave this world?" Regent of the woana coven spoke up.

"I have known and lived in our world for long enough my dear wife has a loyal, strong soul; I have faith that she will serve and rule over you truthfully." Silas finished and was awarded with silence.

"Silas is right. I will rule and protect you all from devious enemies; we will make allies but also build peace as a community together." Caroline paced through the regents and joined Silas on the head tomb where they were wed only hours ago. "I know that you don't know me _yet _but believe me, I am loyal and believe that anyone can be saved but I also know a threat when I see one. The Vampires have harmed our kind through the years but I _will_ put an end to that; I will protect you from threats, but I will _not _rebel against the vampires unless we are under attack… I want peace and so do the ancestors; that's why they chose me; they knew I would do what is right by _all_ super naturals." Caroline stood defiantly; heaving with powerful eyes.

Through the whole speech there were protests and disapprovals but once it came down to the ancestors silence was all they could hear along with the wind whistling in their ears.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Regent of the kiyaij coven asked.

"Caroline speaks the truth; she is the leader of all super naturals… Anyway if you don't agree or believe us; you're tied to Caroline now if you go against her you go against the ancestors, just trust her, Caroline _will _help you. We have our disagreements but if there is anything I know about her is; she is loyal." Silas stood by Caroline.

Not long after the Regents left satisfied with the answers they received leaving just Silas and Caroline in the cemetery.

"What a wedding night!" Silas burst, Caroline smiled. '

_If we weren't enemies we could have been friends'_ Caroline thought.

"Do you _really _think I can do this?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have said so anyway the ancestors are always right." Silas answered. "Are you ready to kill me or what?" Silas smiled.

Silas lied down on a tomb with candles lit. "If we weren't in a cemetery right now this would be romantic." Silas mused. Caroline smirked he may look like Stefan but he was the total opposite.

"Before I do this, why do you want to die?" Caroline questioned.

"For the same reason you want to kill me; love. My dear beautiful Tatia is up there and I don't want to breathe one more second without her. You are the only one who can do this, I am begging you; don't show me mercy just kill me." Silas begged.

"So what do I do?" Caroline knelt down beside him hovering her hands over Silas.

"Just drain the life out of me; you will generate my side of our power." Silas closed his eyes.

"Is that even possible?"

"Just control it, don't let it control you." Silas advised.

Caroline didn't know if she could kill him. She knew deep down that this was a kindness but Caroline had enough blood on her hands.

Silas saw her hesitation. "Please Caroline… I just want to see _my _Tatia."

Caroline just nodded sympathetically at his loss in love; she would do the same. Before performing the spell Caroline lowered her lips onto his cheek and whispered… "I hope you go in peace and that you find each other….thank you."

Silas smiled through the pain, which must have been nothing compared to past tense pain, Caroline remembered everything about him through the spell as she drained him but he didn't fight back just lied there peacefully. His body sunk in on itself as he drew his last breath.

A tear slid of her jaw with many more that came. Caroline shut his eye lids and organised the body in a respectable manner with his hands lapped over one another and his polished wedding shoes clopped together on the tomb. Caroline had always seen Silas with a strained face but now he lay peacefully in his suit and reunited with _his _Tatia that he spoke so lovingly of.

Caroline would gather the witches tomorrow but now she just wanted to go home.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Klaus kept hearing that three letter sentence over and over tickling his ear. No one had ever said they loved him with such meaning and care; he felt wanted but he would never hold her again now Silas had his hands around her. Klaus had recently had a shower after his transformation, now clean and dressed in joggers and a top, Klaus sat sketching Caroline in her gorgeous wedding dress, and still the image of her was chained in his memory forever.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted… He must be hallucinating; Silas would never be bored of toying with his mind.

"Klaus! Hello?!" Caroline's voice rang from the outer compound. Klaus bolted up out of bed and flashed on to the balcony to see Caroline by the water fall in her snow white lace wedding dress smiling up at him.

Klaus flashed in front of her pulling Caroline in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked in to her honey combed flavoured hair.

"He's gone." Caroline smiled through her tears.

At that moment Klaus didn't care about the details just that Caroline was safe and in his arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**KLAROLINE4EVER!**

Klaus escorted Caroline home to her flat while she explained whole experience she went through leaving Klaus quizzical; trying to respect the man for giving up his life for a woman but all he felt was anger and fury for hurting Caroline the way he did.

"Well at least I got you back." Klaus stopped outside the flat.

"I still have to stand by the witches so try to behave or else you will have me to answer to." Caroline tried to stay serious.

"Oh well I better behave then." Klaus teased soothing her cheek planting a kiss on her head.

"I better go." Klaus turned to go.

"Please don't." Caroline grabbed his hand. "I have spent enough nights alone never mind the days." Klaus knew the feeling so he gave in.

As they shuffled across the wooden floor they both saw Stefan asleep on the sofa no doubt Damon and Elena were in one of her spare rooms. Stefan let out a loud snore causing them both to laugh as they shut Caroline's bedroom behind them.

They stared at each other; wondering who was going to make the first move. Klaus did unbuttoning that lace wedding dress that had seen a lot tonight, Klaus kissed her neck while doing so. Once Caroline was out of the lase dress she revealed white thy stockings and some more tempting attractions covering her…

Klaus didn't waste any time.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline fluttered her eyes open to feel Klaus' arms draped around her stomach pulling her closer, obviously wide awake before her.

"Good morning love." Klaus tickled her ear but Caroline decided to take charge. Caroline fought her way out of his grasp pinning him down earning a smirk. "I have missed you." Caroline told Klaus before kissing him passionately. "And I you love." Klaus held her to his chest.

Ten minutes everyone began to awake; not knowing Caroline is here. Hearing moans and groans from them once the sunlight streamed in knowing it was time to get up.

Caroline leaped out of bed quietly putting on her black PJ shorts and vest with a thin light blue dressing gown at knee length. Soothing her hair Caroline waited trying to find the right time to surprise them.

"What are you doing love?" Klaus asked seeing Caroline huddled up against the door.

"SHH!" Caroline's brows furrowed, Klaus just pulled the cover over his head.

Through the door she heard dowry action with not much enthusiasm at all gathered in the living room with a hot mug of blood.

"Morning chaps" Enzo left a spare room.

Everyone nodded sadly.

'_What is wrong with them?'_ Caroline listened through her door.

"Look I know that we are all pretty annoyed that Silas has Caroline but she _really _seemed alright last night, she sat here and talked calmly for the position she is in." Rebekah tried to perk everyone up. "And I know for a fact she wouldn't want us all to be wallowing in sadness for her; Caroline would want us to have fun." Rebekah finished.

"What would you know about Caroline, Rebekah? You have only been friends with her for a month… Trust me Caroline isn't okay she is just putting on a brave face for all of us." Elena snarled in anger. Rebekah was ready to bite her head off but Enzo calmed them down.

"Alright ladies it's only 8o'clock, at least wait until I am fully awake." Enzo teased.

"Come on Elena just leave it." Stefan said.

"Blondie will be okay; she has got through everything else we've frown at her… Caroline is a fighter." Damon solemnly said.

Just then Caroline opened her door and walked in the living room to see everyone staring at her.

"Care" Stefan scooped her up in his arms. Caroline just giggled as Enzo did the same and every other living soul in the room.

"What's going on? What about Silas?" Elena questioned.

Caroline explained everything in graphic detail from since they left her in the ware house until she came home leaving out the part about Klaus being in her room.

"So Silas just married you so then you could kill him?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, he did it to be with Tatia… I would have." Caroline admitted.

"He could have done it better, his whole scheme is twisted." Rebekah said.

"He could have asked you." Elena vouched.

"Yeah that would have gone down well. 'Hey Caroline marry me, kill me then get on with the rest of your life… Oh and by the way you, will have to rule over all super naturals for eternity." Rebekah took the micky out of Elena. "Caroline would never have agreed to that, that's why he used us as leverage."

"Okay guys!" Caroline burst. "I need a mug of hot blood." Caroline dismissed the conversation and refused to talk about it.

Just the Klaus came out of Caroline's room and headed for the door but before going he kissed Caroline on the cheek and left quietly, leaving Caroline to put up with protests.

"Really Caroline?" Elena said in a disgusted.

Caroline just sipped her hot drink.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Rebekah said. "But she has a point. Klaus? Really? He will just hurt you; he has never cared enough for anyone else before." Rebekah advised.

"Give the poor chap a break girlies." Enzo backed up Caroline. "It's only 8:45."

X0X0X0X0X0

Caroline dressed in black that day, although it was a happy day Caroline had to burry Silas with the witches and so it was done. The witches wrapped the body up in cloth and lowered Silas into the head tomb and surged his name in the stone in graved...

'_A marvellous leader, a great friend but most of all a caring husband'_

_Silas Trovene _

Even though he was only Caroline's husband for 6 hours maximum she knelt down in front of the tomb and laid down some flowers with lit candles. Caroline knew what she had to do…

Standing by the tomb in front of all the witches of New Orleans Caroline said "I know that you are UN sure of what this day means; it means we have lost a strong leader but also gained an even more valuable one… Silas told me before he died that he knew I was the rightful loyal leader of New Orleans and I plan to prove that to you… If _anyone _needs me you came with no hesitation." Caroline left the cemetery immediately after.

Rushing to Rousseau Caroline collapsed on the bar stool soaked to the skin from the hammering raging rain.

"What can I get you?" A lady in her early 20's approached.

"5 tequila shots please" Caroline asked. "Wait I know you, right? You're Camille…" Caroline wondered.

"Yeah. Oh I know how I know you now… you helped me stay in my body, right?" Cami realised.

"Oh yeah. You're Klaus' lady friend Rebekah told me about… I'm Caroline."

Camille blushed. "Me and Klaus are just friends…Anyway what's with all these tequila's" Camille changed the subject.

"Well my husband died yesterday and it was me who killed him because he wanted to die so then he could be with his true love so, as you can imagine, I need to get drunk." Caroline said. Camille didn't know what to say…

"That poor man" Camille said as she dealt the tequila's.

"To Silas." Caroline held her shot up.

"To Silas." Camille smiled sadly as she saw the pain in Caroline's eyes; her heart went out to the young girl.

The door flung open as the thunder and wind gusted through the bar a woman and a man walked in who, Camille guessed, are new to town because she had not served them before. They only looked like they were in their early 20's.

"What can I get you?" Camille asked cheerfully.

"We're not here to drink." The woman said politely.

Both of them walked up to Caroline with expectedly eyes.

"Are you the super natural soul; the regents sent us here in search of her, they said she headed this way." The man asked politely with begging blue eyes.

In fact the two of them had blue eyes with light brown hair with strokes of natural blonde, the man was taller than Caroline as she climbed of the seat, he was muscular too but the woman was slender and pretty but had a determined look which could conker funder storms; Caroline knew they were witches, she could feel their power.

"I am the super natural soul." Caroline was growing tired of the tongue twister name. "You can call me Care though."

"We need your help." They both said sounding desperate.

"Come sit down" Caroline gestured to the table at the back of the bar, once settled around the table the story began…

"Okay, what can I do?" Caroline was ready for anything now she had downed her tequila's

"We want to find our sister; we were separated from her when we were babies and given to a different coven. We were told we were put in a different coven because ours was becoming extinct; we want to rebuild it with our lost sister… together." The man said.

"How sad? Are you sure you're parent's just gave you away? Or were you taken?" Caroline had to know everything before helping them.

"Our Mother was led to believe she had two still born's but our Father gave us away to keep us safe and to do his duty; keep the coven alive." The young woman said.

Caroline nodded. "Is that all you know?"

"We are older by three years so she should be about eighteen years old now… we were told we are from the Tate coven by the woana Regent." The young man said.

"The Tate coven? I was told I am the last of my kind?" Caroline's brows furrowed.

They stared at each other; thoughts wondering to crazy conclusions.

"We need to do that tracking spell as soon as possible." Caroline said in a matter of factually tone. Caroline headed to the door but came to a halt. "What are your names?" Caroline questioned; she should at least know their names right?

"I'm Benjamin" The young man said.

"Breanne" The girl gestured for the door obviously not wanting to waste any more time.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Klaus was getting annoyed with their newly found 'sister' she was playing them for twits and that is something he did _not _appreciate unfortunately Elijah and Rebekah were falling for the whole act she was playing, Klaus thought more of Rebekah even when she hungered for family she had never fell for such a game so easily.

Freya's story was most appealing on how she was taken from her family so violently but Klaus just wasn't falling for it, yes she may have been treated terribly by their monstrous auntie Dahlia and _maybe _even their sister but Klaus didn't trust her… it was written all over her face.

"Well what a lovely fairy tale." Klaus commented on the story receiving glares. "But the auntie Dahlia was defeated and they all lived happily. Ever. After… I don't think so but I will be sure to tell Hope the fairy tale." Klaus smiled.

"Nik do you have to be such a child, Freya has escaped Dahlia and is willing to help us, at least give her a chance." Rebekah pleaded while Elijah obviously stood by her.

Klaus leaned forward off the chair and narrowed his eyes. "No chance. I will not be fooled by this game." Klaus said. "Enjoy your family gathering." And Klaus left.

Siblings. They always found a way to push you just too far.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Long lost family

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN LONG! BUT I HAD A BUSY TIME BUT I AM BACK….ARE YOU READY? **

Caroline, Benjamin and Breanne sat on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate waiting for Sally to turn up with the grimoure's needed for the spell. The candles were set out across the coffee table but by the second Breanne were growing impatient.

"Why does the super natural soul _not _have her _own _Grimoure's?" Breanne wondered.

"I do it's just I moved recently; they belonged to Silas, my late husband; he passed away yesterday." Caroline sounded sad almost.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that it was on your wedding night, right? I would say that's either bad luck or you're a black widow." Breanne snapped getting inpatient.

"If you have something to say; say it!" Caroline snarled bringing out her hybrid side.

"Breanne stop it! She's not normally like this, it's just Breanne really wants to find our sister; we both do." Benjamin made excuses for his sister.

Minutes later Sally pounded on the door.

"Oh hello dear. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Sally, have you brought the grimoures?"

"I have dear"

Sally made her way through the flat and put the grimoures on the kitchen table then Caroline guided Sally to the corner leather sofa introducing Breanne and Benjamin to Sally. Sally went into a bubble of chatter with the two twins while Caroline found the spell.

Scattering the white sand in a pattern across the map on the coffee table in a V-shape like a circle with the V's over lapping then the candles lit with a slight movement of Caroline's finger.

"Please will you put a few drops of blood in the centre of the map between the two of you?" Caroline said while finding the spell; her eyes not leaving the pages.

By the time Caroline found the spell everything was in place.

"Are you ready?" Caroline questioned.

Both siblings nodded bracing themselves while holding hands; Caroline missed having family. Sally just stood there waiting to experience and feel Caroline's power.

"_Douche ni kylu hiytila"_ Caroline continued these words till the wind picked up and paper swirled around them; Caroline stopped then because she knew she would lose control of her power.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Stefan sat in the Rousseau at the bar feeling stressed and releived with a few vodka shots, since he arrived in New Orleans he's been captured, had to get along with his enemies, Caroline got married and is with (off all the people) Klaus!

Oh and speak of the devil and the devil will appear; Klaus sat down next to Stefan and ordered some vodka shots as well…_seems like I'm not the only one who feels crap; Stefan thought._

"Hello mate"

Stefan just nodded shooting down his vodka shots along with Klaus.

"So what brings you here?" Klaus asked.

"Silas originally but now I think Caroline; she's my best friend…like a sister to me."

"I meant the bar" Klaus laughed.

"I am living in a small flat in a room next to Elena and Damon as for Enzo he's just…an ass" Stefan said obviously. "It doesn't help that ever since I arrived here _against _my will there has been chaos so I think I deserve a drink." Stefan downed another shot.

"Life always finds a way of leaving us alone." Klaus commented.

There was a short silence between the two of them. "What about you? What brings you to Rousseau?" Stefan decided it was his turn with the questions.

"Ahh you know…"

"Klaus business?" Stefan said bluntly.

"Exactly…You see Stefan you do know me"

_I can trust Stefan, right? He's not at all like his brother…and he's Caroline's friend._\- Klaus thought.

"I'm guessing Caroline told you about my recent drama?"

"No. Caroline hasn't said much since she got back from…well since Silas died." Stefan furrowed his eyes.

"Well…" Klaus didn't know where to begin. What do you say? "Do you remember Hayley?"

"Yeah, Tyler's friend."

X0X0X0X0X0

The drops of blood hadn't moved but formed an ancient arrow pointing in Caroline's direction. Caroline looked up to see all eyes on her; digging into her in awe.

After a few minutes of silence Benjamin spoke up. "It all makes sense…you're from the Tate coven."

"Please say something, we have been looking for you for months." Breanne begged.

Caroline couldn't hear anything; at least not normally.

"Caroline dear, are you ok?" Sally asked.

"I have to go." Caroline bolted out of the flat in a second.

Silence had a way of joining their day today until Enzo walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Enzo barked investigating the scene.

X0X0X0X00XX

"WOW! Well it seems you have had one hell of a year and still are." Stefan said.

"Yes well Caroline has been a great help to us."

"Please don't let me believe that you're just going to drop her after everything because I think of you as a…respectable man." Stefan got defensive.

"I wouldn't do that Stefan!" Klaus calmed himself. "I and Caroline have had our ups and downs but one thing I am sure of is that I care about her."

"Be careful Klaus you don't want anyone knowing you're weakness." Stefan smirked.

Stefan's phone buzzed on the bar flashing the one man he didn't want to speak to right now.

"Why do you hate the man so much?" Klaus asked.

"You should too he has his eye on Care." Stefan snapped seeing Klaus's jar tighten.

Stefan picked up after two 'missed' calls.

"If it's not important…"

"_It's Caroline. She's gone and found her long lost siblings then buggered off and ran in the opposite direction…don't blame her but the two of them are quite shaken and worried."_

"Siblings? Care doesn't have any siblings."

"_Look, I don't know the ins and outs of it but this family reunion soft sensitive stuff is you're thing so I will go find her and you…" _

"No. You stay there and I will go find Caroline." Stefan put the phone down.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that?" Stefan got off his stool.

"Yes I did…what is it with siblings today?" Klaus questioned.

"I don't know but you can sort out Freya later; now we find Caroline."

"Last time I checked this was my city… I do the orders. I will ring up Marcel and ask him to look around…now let's find Caroline."

"That's exactly what I said." Stefan felt confused already.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW XXXX**


	26. Chaos

**SOO TIERD JUST CAME HOME FROM WORK EXPERIENCE BUT YOU DESERVE THIS SO I WILL SLEEP LATER, ENJOY….**

Hayley and Jackson wondered through the sweaty crowd in the French quarter.

"What are we going to do about Klaus? He will be on to us if we don't act now." Jackson said.

"I don't know Jack…not yet. Klaus said when we got Hope back we would bring her up _together_; he meant it."

"You have no idea how much I want Hope to have all she can out of life and _deserve _what is right for her…Klaus isn't _right _for her. I know he loves Hope but he is…_uncontrollable_. What if he lost his temper with Hope, not Rebekah or Elijah, maybe even you? Hope doesn't deserve to experience this anger Klaus has and…Klaus doesn't deserve Hope." Jackson said sincerely.

"I know. Klaus _is_ a hostile man. You're right…we have to get Hope away from Klaus as soon as possible. I should have done this in the beginning." Hayley looked fierce.

A certain blonde bumped Hayley's shoulder but once she realised who it was; Hayley didn't hold back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hayley grabbed Caroline by the arm.

"Get off me, Hayley! I'm not in the mood to put up with you!" Caroline shoved her off tiredly.

"No you don't get out of this without an explanation. Why are you _still_ in New Orleans?" Hayley's eyes glowed a bright fiery sun.

"Last time I checked _honey _I lived in a free country and have _**no one**_ to answer too!" Caroline's sassy side came out.

"When it comes to my daughter's safety _you _have _me _to _answer _too!" Hayley snapped.

"I would _never_ hurt Hope. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?... But this isn't about Hope; this is all about you and _your _insecurities! Well guess what Hayley! You are just going to have to suck it up and deal with me being around now! Because I am _not _going anywhere…ok?"

By the time Caroline had finished a bunch of witches who were in the French quarter gathered around Hayley and Jackson.

"If I were you I wouldn't play with fire if you had none to fight back with!" Caroline commented. "Watch you're back Hayley… you are living in my world now; you're not in the woods."

In a flash Caroline was gone and as if nothing had happened the witches disappeared; the world began to spin literally.

X0X0X00XXX00

Stefan and Klaus had been walking through random roads and alleys for 10 minutes now and Caroline was nowhere in sight.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan if I knew what Caroline's _favourite _spot in New Orleans was, don't you think I would have been there by now." Klaus was getting agitated and annoyed.

"Caroline has finally come to New Orleans and you _don't _know her favourite spot?"

Klaus came to a halt with fierce eyes daggering Stefan's forehead.

"Listen, Stefan. I know you are _very _suddenly protective of Caroline but you need to back off! I care about Caroline and she does too so take you're judgmental arse away from me before I regret something or…shut your mouth." Klaus ordered with a clenched jaw.

Before Stefan could respond the ground shook wildly with blizzards coming their way.

"What the hell is that?" Stefan asked.

"It's the witches or…"

"What?"

"It makes sense now…"

"Klaus!"

"Caroline has lost control of her emotions; it's her power!"

Both men took off through the chaotic town.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Caroline sat in the church on the stage steps; legs buckled under her focusing on her heart beat. However her focus hovered out of control as tears slipped.

_Come on Caroline get it together! You could be killing people out there! Just think of home… I don't have a home; moms dead! Oh god, what do I do! What do I do? Please stop. Please stop. I can't do this. I can't do this…._

Through her thoughts Caroline heard a slam of the door.

"Caroline!" Caroline jerked her head up to see Klaus and Stefan running towards her.

"You can't come closer!" Caroline ordered burying her head between her knees and chest.

"Care let us help you." Stefan soothed.

"Stefan I'm not the Caroline you once knew; I'm a monster…look at what I have done."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	27. End of the begining

**HOPE U LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER… I GOT NO COMMENTS SO I AM JUST GUESSING WHAT U GUYS WANT 2 SEE XXX**

**#KLAROLINE4EVER**

Breanne regretted saying unnecessary comments to her sister; if only Caroline was here to talk to but now this freaking super natural whirl wind has kicked off dramatically. Earlier we had an earth quake then blizzards now thunderstorms; if the rain hammered any heavier we would have a flood.

"Where is Caroline?" Benjamin asked getting annoyed.

"How the bloody hell do I know? Listen pal, I don't know what you are expecting from Caroline but if she ran off isn't that telling you something? Caroline has been through a lot so maybe if you came back.."

"We're not going anywhere, _pal_!" Benjamin shoved Enzo back letting his temper get the best of him. Enzo was ready to pounce big time.

"STOP! Benjie you need to calm down… Caroline probably just needs to get her head around this…it took us months. I'm sure a night isn't going to hurt, right." Breanne was in between the two men.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman _Benjie." _Enzo turned away and went in his room.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Stefan didn't know what to say at first; of course she was Caroline…his Caroline.

"Caroline; listen to me." Stefan ordered walking to sit next to her, lifting her chin from her chest. "You're not a monster; you have just lost control." Stefan looked Caroline dead in the eye.

"Do you remember the last time I lost control; turned off my emotions? I killed 15 people in one night in the most dreadful ways…that was me. I did that Stefan. Me… and the worst thing is I liked it." Caroline sneered.

"I have done worse, love. It's part of your species; you're meant to enjoy it but that doesn't mean that's _who you are_. Caroline you are not a monster…" Klaus spoke up sitting on the opposite side as Stefan next to Caroline on the stage steps. "Give us a minute Stefan."

Stefan hesitated for a second but for the first time he _knew _Klaus is a comfort to Caroline…he isn't too many either.

"Caroline no one is perfect but you're _my_ perfect...you're my angel not a monster… Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus asked feeling a little uncomfortable; he was letting down his shield. Either way he held Caroline in his arms as she curled into him like a child.

"When I went to college; I was really excited but then my mom was diagnosed with cancer and didn't tell me until she couldn't keep it a secret anymore…when she died I didn't get to say goodbye…not properly because I was too busy preparing the summer house we used to go to when I was a child…that's when" Caroline froze and went completely still.

"Caroline you can tell me anything."

"Me and Stefan we…kissed." Caroline looked Klaus dead in the eye; feeling him stiffen against her back and his muscles clench with his arms around her. "It meant nothing; I was an emotional wreck."

Klaus tried to keep his anger under control for Hope because if this storm got any stronger New Orleans would need to be rebuilt…Hope didn't deserve this and she could get hurt.

"Caroline. Tell me what's _really _bothering you." Klaus clenched his jaw.

"When mom died I killed 15 people in one night so I left to get away from the people I love but then Hope found me and brought me to you…a person I love. I can't risk you're life with all this power or Hope and Rebekah. Today I clicked that I _am_ dangerous and I can't let Breanne and Benjamin into my life because they will die like mom… I don't want to risk losing them even though I don't know them…"

Silence took over the atmosphere.

"I can't risk you or the others because they have a purpose in this world; I don't. I am just this magical living bean to be obeyed because I _am deadly._"

The thunder stopped but the atmosphere still seemed full of death.

Caroline got up while Klaus possessed everything still sitting like a statue. Caroline didn't know what to do so she stood defiantly wiping her tears away as if it was venomous.

Soon Klaus started pacing but came to a stop and walked straight up to Caroline grabbing the side of her arms.

"You love me?" Klaus sounded hard as steel but his eyes as weak as water.

Caroline just simply nodded.

"I don't need to ask you why you want to push me away from me then." Klaus brushed her cheek but then began pacing again and stopped still. "I am selfish! I… love _you_. I am _dangerous! _But I don't push you away because I… need you." Klaus knelt before her; Caroline couldn't look.

"You're not dangerous Klaus. You are powerful but you have a heart… I don't want to end up ripping it out. The ancestors may control me; I don't know what's going to happen." Caroline fell to her knees as well. "Hope needs you more than you need me."

Klaus simply nodded. "That's true. I have lived for one thousand years but I have never loved anyone or needed anyone like I do you now…I thought you didn't give up Miss Forbes; you fought for Tyler…lets fight for us. Let's fight for the people you love because you do have a purpose and it's with me…my Caroline."

"Okay"

**PLEASE REVIEW. DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE? PLEASE I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS! XXXX**


	28. Trust is the key

**WHO'S READY? I AM!**

Stefan stood outside the gloomy church while the natural rain tear drops bounced on the pavement. He wondered what Klaus had in mind to stop Caroline from wrecking the town; _he hardly knows her compared to how much I do_: Stefan believed.

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing?" Damon said with Elena wrapped under his arm while he held an umbrella.

"I could ask you the same thing Damon. Where have you been? I have left the two of you voice mails. Caroline needs us now so stop gallivanting about and help for once. Care has always have been there for you and when she needs you; you disappear for 12 hours." Stefan practically growled.

"Stefan we were just site seeing but we're here now." Elena said sincerely.

"If you're so worried why aren't you with Caroline?" Damon barked in defence.

"She's in there" Stefan gestured to the church.

"What is she doing? A confession?" Damon joked.

Stefan was getting really annoyed with Damon. "All the drastic weather changes through the day has been Caroline; she's been trying to get a hold of her magic." Stefan shouted through the rain.

Just as he finished his sentence the rain stopped.

"Well she seems to have calmed down now." Elena gestured to the sky.

"Let's go get Blondie then" Damon made a move for the church.

"Klaus is in there with Care." Stefan said stopping Damon in his tracks.

"Why? Doesn't he have a city to run?" Damon asked.

"He can't do that while it was getting torn apart, can he? Plus Caroline and Klaus have a thing." Stefan dramatized on this fact.

Before anyone could stop it; Klaus flung himself on top of Stefan and began punching his face repeatedly.

"Yes Stefan you're right, I and Caroline do have a 'thing' but I classify it more than that more like a relationship." Klaus sarcastically said as blood splattered from Stefan's face.

"Klaus! Get off him!" Caroline shouted coming out of the church while Damon and Elena grabbed Klaus by an arm each but failing miserably.

"Nice try but I'm 100x stronger than you." Klaus laughed but felt himself got pulled off Stefan by Caroline's magic carefully.

"Looks like Caroline has an strong hold on you though." Damon smirked.

Klaus felt a huge amount of power sucked out of him. _Caroline's stronger than me! I am the hybrid…no one controls me!_

By the time Klaus snapped out of his thoughts Caroline was helping Stefan up, cleaning him up as best as possible.

"Caroline is mine! If you kiss her or try anything I will rip you apart piece by piece until the agonising pain can't get any worse!" Klaus screamed at Stefan in his face.

"I am not a possession Klaus! I am a person, not one of your minions. You can't control me… you know I would _never _betray you." Caroline laid one of her hands on Klaus's chest to calm him.

The two of them lent their heads on one another holding hands.

"I know I just…"

"Klaus. I would _never _betray you." Eventually Klaus stopped arguing and gave into Caroline's embrace.

"Okay, well that was interesting." Damon said awkwardly.

"Caroline we should head back to the flat…Breanne and Benjamin are still there." Stefan said looking at his phone after receiving multiple messages from Enzo.

"Who?" Elena asked while Damon just stood there with a confused look.

While the three of Caroline's friends talked amongst themselves about her recent drama Klaus and Caroline whispered their conversation.

"You need to go quick" Caroline sounded alert.

"Why?"

"I can't explain how I know _right_ _now_ but Hayley plans on taking Hope tonight. You need to go!"

Klaus was gone in a flash.

Once Stefan had filled Elena and Damon on the latest news they began talking while walking back to the flat but all Caroline thought about was Klaus and what to say to Breanne and Benjamin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benjamin paced while Breanne tapped the sides in the flat. Enzo had found this irritating and wanted to compel them to stop but then Caroline wouldn't be in the best of moods. So instead he rang Rebekah the charming original.

"Remind me why I shouldn't be out there with my Brother looking for Caroline instead of sitting here with you?" Rebekah asked.

"Well you wouldn't want to get them pretty locks of yours all wet plus if you leave me alone with twiddle-de and twiddle-dum I will end up compelling them. As you can see from the very loud weather outside Caroline isn't in the best of moods so you have to stay and…entertain me." Enzo smirked.

"I think you're forgetting that I am an original so I would re-think what you say to me in the future before you get yourself hurt." Rebekah smiled politely.

The pitter-pattering on the windows stopped all of a sudden.

"She's okay." Rebekah smiled with relief.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Caroline?" Benjamin stopped pacing.

"No nothing is wrong…Caroline should be back soon." Enzo said before Rebekah could.

The two siblings embraced happily.

"You didn't tell them?!" Rebekah screeched as quiet as possible.

"Why would I do that? Caroline is well was having an emotional break down the last thing she needs is her long lost siblings chasing after her that she doesn't even know." Enzo said carelessly never the less Rebekah understood.

"What if she doesn't want to be a part of our family?" Breanne panicked.

"Just wait till she gets here before you start threating." Benjamin said with a serious face.

"Caroline isn't like that she will listen to you." Rebekah said soothing the two siblings.

Silence became the vintage room with wild emotions rising up the atmosphere but soon died down as the door opened.

The Salvatore brothers walked in with Elena and Caroline all soaked to the skin.

"Caroline!" Breanne and Benjamin embraced Caroline before thinking twice leaving her bewildered. Once Breanne and Benjamin let go eventually Caroline shook their hands introducing her friends.

"Hi I'm Caroline but my friends call me Care…speaking of friends this is Stefan and Rebekah; my best friends for life. And leaving best till last my childhood friend Elena and her boyfriend Damon also Stefan's brother and my bearable friend as for Enzo he's just a pain." Caroline tried to joke.

"Thanks gorgeous." Enzo smirked.

Breanne didn't know how to react so she just went along with the introductions like Benjie although he understood why Caroline was doing this he wanted to talk to her sometime tonight.

All 'Nice to meet you' were given out however Damon (as always) wanted to know more about these 'siblings'.

"Oh my god! Its three o'clock in the morning already, you know we should probably turn in for the night." Elena exclaimed taking Damon's hand guiding him to their room.

Caroline knows that Elena is trying to get her to talk to her siblings alone but she didn't know if she is ready for that.

"You know I am _really _tired." Stefan fake yawned but received a begging look from Caroline however he pushed it away and went to his box room.

"Yeah I… sleep well dearie." Enzo left the living area as well.

Rebekah knew that Breanne and Benjamin wanted to talk to Care alone but she would _always _stand by Caroline so if she wanted her to stay she would.

"Why don't I go and make us some early morning snacks." Rebekah went over to the kitchen dishing out some ice cream in the bowl's while Caroline, Breanne and Benjamin sat on the sofa.

"We are so glad we found you." Breanne burst out.

Caroline simply smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"That's ok. We don't either." Benjamin laughed.

"I have got an idea; what about you write down ten questions you want to know about each other…that's a start right?" Rebekah suggested putting ice cream on the coffee table.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea." Caroline agreed.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! KLAROLINE4EVER!**


	29. Betrayal and Trust Worthy

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY SINCE JULY! I REALLY DIDN'T REALISE HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN BUT NOW I HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEAS AND DRAMA TO COME!**

**WHO'S READY?**

Hayley and Jackson had everything packed and ready to go they were just waiting around the back of the institute on one of the back streets waiting for one of the most trusted men in their pack. Hayley held Hope close to her chest shielding her from the loud drunks partying the night away, while Jackson stood on guard in front of them.

X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X

Little did they know Klaus had noticed them in the French quarter as the couple turned into a back street.

"It's a little late for Hope to be out, don't you think?" Klaus appeared behind them with a surprisingly calm voice but his clenched jaw made it obvious that he would rip them apart.

"Klaus" Hayley tightened her hold on Hope. "Hope was crying a lot so we-"Hayley lied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't lie to me." Klaus remained dangerously calm with his jaw clenched as well as his burning fists; the only being holding him back was the bundle of joy in Hayley's arms.

"Okay so maybe we were taking Hope away from you for _her_ own _safety_. You're dangerous Klaus, everyone around you _always _dies or gets _hurt_….Did you really think Hope would be safe from your enemies? The only way to keep her safe is for her to be away from _you." _Jackson snapped flashing his yellow eyes.

In return receiving Klaus' hand in his gut pulling at his kidney but still connected to his insides. "You are not her father; I am! Do not tell _me _what is best for _my _daughter!"

Jackson just grunted in pain.

Marcel appeared obviously hearing from one of his minions of the rivalry. "What's going on, Klaus?" Marcel gave a look that said 'what do you want me to do?'

"Hayley give Hope to Marcel or Jackson dies."

X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X

_Ten questions! I mean yeah it's a good idea but I don't even know what I want to know! Who does? I can't believe you Rebekah!_

Benjamin and Breanne had their heads down scribbling all sorts of unknown questions she would have to face while Caroline just looked down at her blank note pad. Rebekah was sat next to Caroline so she jabbed her in the arm causing Caroline to give her a look that said 'what the hell!'

Then Rebekah said with her body language 'Write something down!'

Then Caroline mouthed. 'I don't know what to **write**!" Except the last word came out louder than a whisper which captured Benjamin and Breanne to look over quite startled.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Hayley didn't know what to do. If she gave her child to Marcel; no one would get hurt. If she didn't Jackson would die.

"Come on Hayley, we haven't got all night!" Klaus growled.

"Hayley don't." Jackson said hawk.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hayley screamed at Klaus.

"I could have killed him Hayley. This is your choice…"

"You will kill us anyway." Hayley sobbed but all she received is pity from Klaus. He just wanted to hold Hope now so he pulled his hand out of Jackson's gut. Marcel knew Klaus wanted Hope so he held Hayley down in the process as she sobbed, kicked and screamed. Marcel felt sorry for her but anyone with common sense would know not to double cross Klaus also to expect for it to be so easy.

Klaus held Hope in his arms, relief flooding through his body. Meanwhile Hayley glared at him while holding Jackson up.

"Chain them up Marcel." Klaus said unfeelingly.

X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0

Caroline had decided to go for simple regular questions or you could say Rebekah had practically torn the note book from her and wrote them down (after many eye arguments only they understand.)

"OKAY" Rebekah snapped capturing everyone's attention. "How about we go around in a circle…Caroline start first." The last part came out more like a demand.

Caroline glared quickly so only Rebekah noticed. "What are your hobbies?" Caroline smiled as nicely as possible after the night she had.

"I like to rock climb, walk anything that includes outdoors." Benjamin said.

"That's cool, what about you Breanne?" Caroline smiled.

"I like to explore my magic really and practice my slaying techniques." Breanne said but immediately regretted it.

"You slay vampires?" Caroline asked again.

"We have been trained to do so our whole lives, that's what dad encouraged us to do." Breanne kept her head down.

"Of course he did" Caroline's jaw clenched at the memory of them painful days in the metal chair. "Next question." Caroline broke the tension.

"What was mom like?...We know she died." Benjamin asked desperately.

Caroline gave them a sad questioning look.

"We were told by auntie Nyla."

"Auntie Nyla knew about you and didn't tell me!" Caroline exclaimed shocked but still knew she had to talk about mom eventually. Rebekah squeezed her hand in comfort.

"My mom…our mom was the most loving stubborn strong woman I have ever met, she told me to always be me and never ever give up…she was fierce." Caroline's tears slid off her cheek as she spoke. "I have a box of her things…"

Minutes later the box was ripped open and Liz's things were spread out across the table like her badge, photo's, and jewellery. Even some clothes like her favourite jumper. Caroline toured them through all of the memoirs explaining why she kept them.

"I'm not exactly the best sister you could ever imagine. I've done terrible things that I regret but I am willing to give this a shot." Caroline said after much consideration.

"So do we Caroline." Benjamin smiled with bright blue eyes.

"Call me Care."

"Call me Benjie."

"Yeah and just call me Bre, seeing as everyone but me has a nick name." Breanne sulked.

Both Caroline and Benjamin laughed.

Maybe this will work out?

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN LONG SO I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE HAD ANY FEED BACK, SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS BECAUSE IF YOU DO THIS IS YOUR CHANCE I WILL DO MY BEST TO FUFILL YOUR WISHES!**

NANCY345 XXXXX


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay guys so I haven't written any chapters for this story in a long time. It may take me a while to get started…this is it!**

Damon rolled out of bed being careful not to wake Elena. As he got dressed into let's say more _suitable_ clothes he recalled the events of yesterday. Caroline's unknown siblings had showed up, Caroline had had a break down and Stefan is heartbroken over Caroline so basically everything in his life right now could be summed up by just one word. Caroline. _How exotic?_ _My life is truly full of unicorns and snowballs._

Damon had not yet told Caroline the news that is truly playing on his mind; he just didn't know how to seeing as there is never a spare moment in New Orleans.

In the living room lay the two blondies fast asleep and twiddle-di and twiddle-dumb on the opposite sofa but what _really _caught his eye was Liz's things scattered over the Coffee table; there was a picture of him and Liz at what looked like an event in Mystic Falls.

_Oh Liz, it is sure getting complicated without my number one investigator to come clear it all up._

Damon walked slowly to the coffee table to pick up the picture. However was caught by a half asleep Caroline.

"You miss her too?"

"Everyday…Do you want Coffee?"

"Yes please." Caroline got up off the couch careful not to wake Rebekah and went to sit on one of the stools as Damon organised Breakfast.

"You can have that picture…if you want it?" Caroline offered.

"Yeah sure; I would like that." Damon said. "Not that it will matter anyway because you will be coming back to Mystic Falls soon." It wasn't a question more like an order.

"I don't know Damon."

"We don't have to talk about it now, I know you and Klaus are all 'serious' but let's be honest. It won't last." Damon received a glare. "Anyway, how did last night go?" He nodded to Breanne and Benjie.

"Yeah it went ok actually. I think it may work either way I am willing to give it a shot; they are my only connection to mom."

"But can you trust them?"

"There is only one way to find out. I didn't trust you at all at first and now I trust you with my life; it's funny how things work out."

"I can't argue with you there Blondie." Damon sipped his Coffee as Caroline wrapped her hands around the steaming cup.

It was like the Noah's ark nursery rhyme after. Moody Vampires came out two by two. Then the Vampire slayers and the scary Original; especially in the mornings. Rebekah sat by Caroline as did Breanne while Benjie stood behind her, Elena and Damon stood by one another while Enzo and Stefan were having some time to themselves reading on the couch. Caroline and Stefan hadn't really spoken after the intendant last night but were civil as best friends can be.

"So what have you guys been doing all these years?" Elena was giving the twins a friendly questionnaire.

"Well we were living with our adoptive coven but decided to find our own." Benjie smiled at Caroline.

"That's great. So are you guys just witches or is there a twist?" Damon got straight to the point, even though Stefan and Enzo weren't in the kitchen it didn't mean they weren't tuning in.

"Well I am a Vampire Slayer." Breanne got defensive.

"Really? Do you plan on killing any of us? I just need to be ready that's all." Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Caroline glared.

"Care, are all your friends vampires?" Breanne clenched her jaw.

"Yes but that doesn't matter because we are all going to get on aren't we?" Caroline said.

"Of course." Benjie put his hand on Caroline's tense shoulder to relax his sister.

"Yeah sure." Damon said.

"Whatever." Breanne's jaw was still clenched.

"Someone's got anger problems." Damon remarked loudly at Breanne's clenched jaw but before anyone could start arguing again Klaus strides in with Hope in his arms.

"Klaus? What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah! And you do know you can't just come in like you own the place!" Damon said still staring at Hope.

"I do own the place mate." Klaus noticed everyone staring as he held Hope and smirked. "You must have heard by now? This my daughter Hope, you may as well know about her if this is going to work but if anyone hurts her I will give you pain from hell. Just a warning." Klaus said sarcastically.

"So you stopped Hayley?" Caroline looked relieved as she saw Hope.

"Yes just in time thanks to you." Klaus gave Hope to Caroline and kissed her head gratefully.

"Err where are you going? You can't dump Hope with us again!" Rebekah protested as Klaus handed her the baby bag supplies.

"I need to sort out Hayley; I don't want Hope in the house while doing that." Klaus hinted that he was going to torture her.

"Ah a good torture. I haven't done that in ages." Damon said.

"You are welcome to join me but what do you have against Hayley?" Klaus questioned.

"Her scent… And her attitude." Damon said.

Klaus just smirked. "You know where to find me."

Klaus kissed Hope good bye. "I will be back later sweet heart."

Klaus then leaned in and brushed Caroline's lips. "Thank you I will make it up to you later."

"Err what about me? I have to look after Hope too, and I was planning to go to the spa today" Rebekah said

"You need it." Caroline joked receiving a glare. "Auntie Becky isn't happy, is she?" Caroline talked to Hope.

"You know I love you Rebekah." Klaus kissed her on the head then left but glared one at Stefan while Caroline wasn't looking.

"Who was that?" Benjie asked.

"My Boyfriend." Care answered.

"Is he now?" Breanne said. "Klaus Michelson?"

"Yes, I don't know why he didn't talk to you though; must have been in a rush."

"We cloaked so he couldn't see us." Both twins said at the same time.

"Weird." Damon said.

"Why?" Care asked.

"Like you said he was in a rush and didn't need the hassle." Benjie said.

**What do you think?**

**Have Care and Klaus said the L word yet?**


	32. Chapter 32

**HELLO GUYS LETS GET THIS SHOW ON BOURBON STREET!**

Caroline POV

Why? Why do these freaking prams take so long to sort out? Why?! Honestly it really get on my nerves first he waltz in with no care of what I may want to do and that's fine but when long lost siblings turn up you don't really want to be on pram duty! Then Hope starts screaming minutes after daddy leaves the building… I love her, I really do but why does 'Bad Day For Hope Day' have to be today? Why?!

"What you doing Blondie?" Damon leant against the wall with a glass of bourbon at only 12:30PM.

"What does it look like I am doing Damon?...Baking a Cake?!" Caroline racked the pram.

"Oh sarcasm…I like it." Sarcasm was returned from Damon as usual.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena asked concerned.

"Nothing I am fine I am just…"

"Hormonal." Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Elena snapped; he just held his hands up like Damon always does when he should apologise but was actually really concerned for Caroline. Sure! Damon is all for the dark side but a Mikealson? It's a little risky; he knows Caroline is fragile and can only handle so much even as the super natural soul.

"Care, just leave the pram for a minute." Elena guided Caroline away from the pram to the sofa; Caroline's whole structure was slumped and tired. "Now tell us what's up." Elena demanded softly and Damon just sat on the opposite sofa.

"I am just so stressed out!" Caroline said.

"Stating the obvious; just tell us the truth Caroline." Damon got to the point.

"Damon will you just let her talk." Elena glared.

"I am stressed and tired; being the super natural soul is really tiring and then there is the coven's. What if I can't do right by them? Or they hate me… And then there is Breanne and Benjamin. I don't know what I am going to do." Caroline held her head in her hands.

"So there is nothing bad going on with you and Klaus? At all?" Elena asked gesturing to Hope who slept soundly in the Moses basket.

"What? No, of course not. Hope is the best thing in all of this; if it wasn't for Hope I would have lost myself and turned my humanity off. Rebekah helped me too and before mom died I would _never _have guessed this would happen or _even _believe it would… I think it is just accepting everything. This is why I was changed into a vampire; to be a leader and become the super natural soul…whatever any of it means. It _is_ who I was meant to be I just don't know how to be that person." Caroline sighed in relief thankful to get that off her chest.

"You can be that person Caroline. You _are _that person you just need to show everyone you_ can _do it." Surprisingly those wise words left Damon's lips genuinely.

"We are always here, Care." Elena said.

"I know. I am sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together but I will make time I promise…Do you guys want to come with me and Hope for a walk? I could show you around New Orleans!" Caroline beamed.

"Let's get the party started; we can hit all the bars go to see classical Jazz…" Damon noticed Elena and Caroline looking at him like he had paint on his face. "What?"

"We are taking Hope. Do you really think Klaus would leave me with her again if we did that never mind Elijah he already hates my guts." Caroline said however she smiled. "It's weird."

"What is?" Elena asked.

"I think I actually missed you Damon." Caroline smirked.

"Yeah you too Blondie."

15 minutes later they were ready and set for Hope's outing to meet Rebekah who had urgently left to meet Marcel over some kind of 'problem' which Caroline would get to the bottom of later. Just as they were leaving Damon's phone went off.

"Who is it?" Elena asked.

"Unknown." Damon answered anyway. "This Damon Salvatore, please leave a message after the stake to the heart."

_"__Is that a way to talk to an old friend?"_

"Klaus…need any help with the dog?" Caroline immediately tuned in to see what Klaus wanted with Damon.

_"__If you don't mind mate I would like you to get to the bottom of something."_

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

_"__Caroline has some siblings that just happen to be related to her and have popped up out of the blue right after she was named 'super natural soul'… Doesn't that sound a little off?" _

"What do you want me to do?"

_"__It's good to know that someone is willing to get their hands dirty… Just do a little nosing around see who they are where they come from; the basics. Oh and don't tell Caroline…thanks mate." _

Well Damon had already failed at the last comment because Caroline glared at him so hard he was convinced she could see through his skull.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"I think Klaus has a point. Would it hurt to have a route around? I know you want to believe this is all a big happy fairy tale but in this world it isn't always that simple. There is some advice for the super natural soul." Damon said and Caroline only shrugged in defeat.

"Just don't lie to me." Caroline said.

"When do I lie?" Damon squeezed her arm caringly. "Don't worry Care bear… Oh and by the way you and I need to talk later." Damon sounded so serious it put Caroline off her blood bag.

**What do you think? **

**Please review!**

**Has my story got boring if so tell me! I want to make it awesome!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I AM GOING TO DO FLASH FORWARDS SOON TO MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING ALSO…Do you guys want Benjamin and Breanne to be Caroline's siblings? **

**Enjoy!**

Klaus stood over Hayley in the most omnipotent way that even he would quake in his boots if he were Hayley. The she wolf was chained up in the basement with all the dead bodies and bones surrounding her; Klaus had tortured her physically a little bit but he had tormented her most of all vividly with the help of one of his personal witches.

"Don't you have better things to be doing? Like ruining people's lives; you know the daily Klaus time table." Hayley said as casually as possible as blood ran down her scalp.

"It's funny you say that sweetheart…you see you have booked up my entire day so all my plans have gone down the dump." Klaus said sarcastically.

"I am flattered." Hayley's face transformed into an angry darkened deadly demeanour.

"You put yourself here dear; if you hadn't attempted to take Hope away from ME you wouldn't be here!" Klaus growled letting his inner animal loose.

"I was going to take her _far _away from _you. _You blame your enemies for Hope not being safe but it is _you _that made it that _way._ You are Hope's enemy, KLAUS! You are the reason Hope will _never _be safe!" Hayley snapped her fangs.

"Kill her." Klaus's jaw clenched the witch began to walk forward but Hayley wasn't finished.

"I was helping you! If Hope stays with you she will only grow to _hate you…_ especially if you kill her Mother." Hayley looked Klaus dead in the eye; he was beginning to reconsider.

"She wouldn't know." Klaus said dangerously low and less confident.

"I am the pack leader Klaus! Don't be so naïve; of course she would find out!"

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah roared upstairs snapping both Klaus and Hayley out of their tense argument, eventually Elijah appeared in the basement. He felt relieved to see Hayley still breathing for he had imagined much worse.

"Niklaus, think about what you are doing brother. Hayley is the leader of a humongous pack if you were to kill her; your name would only be blackened even more…Do you really want Hope to hear these monstrous actions about her father?" Elijah acted as if he was talking to a wild lion.

"What's to stop me killing all my enemies? NO ONE STOPS ME!" Klaus lost his cool within seconds.

"You know what Brother….Who is _really _stopping you from committing this violent acts is Hope and Caroline." Elijah said it so simply. "That is why you haven't killed Hayley yet; your scared of what they would think of you."

Silence filled the air however tensions grew thick; Klaus was burning up. You can only push Klaus Mikealson so far.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Elena?" Caroline questioned as Damon whooshed of. "What does Damon want to talk about?"

Elena gritted her teeth in annoyance that Damon had left _this_ to her. "It is Damon's place to tell you; not mine…" Elena saw Caroline's eyes drill into her skull. "Care please don't pressure me into telling you just leave it to Damon…please."

"Fine." Caroline dropped the subject. "So how are things at Mystic Falls; you Know like before Silas kidnapped you?"

"Okay yeah everything is fine… It's just not the same without Bonnie."

"I miss her too." Care said but then an idea popped into her head.

"What? What is it, Care?" Elena saw Caroline stop in thought.

"If Damon can come back so can Bonnie, right? I could bring her back!" Caroline's eyes shone but then she noticed Elena's smile drop.

"Elena? Will you please just tell me what's wrong? You and Damon have been on egg shells lately."

"Before Damon was travelled back from the 'Under World' as he calls it; Bonnie was stabbed… Damon thinks she is dead."

"That isn't possible. You can't be dead and then die again anyway how was she stabbed?"

"I don't know Care…It was Kai who stabbed her apparently the Under World was created especially for him. Damon said he is a psychopath… I hope she isn't alive over there because if she is that Psycho is probably torturing her 24/7."

Caroline was taken back by Elena's dark thoughts but Caroline could still understand why she said that; either way Caroline was determined to get Bonnie back anyway if anyone could do so it was the Super Natural Soul.

"So…you and Rebekah are really friends?" Elena questioned.

"I know you and the Originals don't have a… bright past but just be nice for me. Rebekah is my friend and always will be; we have been through a lot and I don't plan on ever loosing that friendship… no matter what."

"Alright Care. Just don't forget where your home is." Elena advised.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"No matter what happens Elijah or who comes into my life; I will always be _The_ Hybrid. No one changes that." Klaus gripped Elijah's throat.

"Because that would be a terrible thing, wouldn't it Niklaus? For you to have feelings; to finally open up your heart to the people who love you! But, of course you must remain cold mustn't you Brother?" Elijah choked out…eventually Klaus let go of his throat.

The animal had finally left its cage; Klaus turned to in the most unnatural way, His neck crooked, and eyes dark, jaw clenched. Hayley knew there was no convincing Klaus now.

"I shall let you live." Klaus said dangerously low. As Hayley let out a sigh of relief that emotion soon changed. "However you will never see Hope again."

"What? No! Klaus you can't do this!" Hayley protested.

"Niklaus this is not the way to go about family matters Brother." Elijah warned.

Klaus completely took no notice of the two desperate acquaintances. "OR you can abandon your duties as pack leader and be with Hope." Klaus said.

Hayley held her head in her hands with narrowed eyes.

"But then the pack would be slaughtered by me."

"Klaus please don't make me choose… please Klaus this isn't right."

"No it isn't but neither is taking my daughter away!"

"I didn't though." Hayley was now begging on her knees.

"Luckily I stopped you this time but I won't risk losing Hope again…So who will you choose? Your pack or Hope?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Damon searched through Benjamin and Breanne's bags at the apartment for any clues on who they are or if they were telling the truth. Damon wasn't sure. They fit the bill for who Bill Forbes was but Liz…it's a fragile subject to mess with and if they were liars; it wouldn't end well. All he found so far were airport tickets from Paris which could mean anything.

His phone buzzed.

Elena: _When are U going 2 tell Care? xoxoxoxox_

Good point. Damon didn't really know how or if it was even the right time to tell Caroline but he knew one thing; Liz would want her to know.

Just as Damon was packing the bags up again he noticed a side stich in the bag; it could be any other fix-up or something was hidden. Damon ripped open the stich and put his hand inside the fabric to bring out Passports…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rebekah, Elena and Caroline sat on a blanket in a near- by garden with Hope as she played with a few toys.

"Has she been alright?" Rebekah asked as she held Hope on her lap; the small infant was growing fast it wouldn't be long before she was crawling around.

"Hope had a little tantrum earlier but other than that; beautiful as always." Caroline answered.

"It seems Hope is a happy little girl." Elena commented sweetly.

"Yes she is, but she is stubborn and puts up a fight like her Father." Rebekah answered politely. Caroline could see both her friends were making the effort and she was thankful.

"How was Marcel Bekah?" Caroline questioned; smirking.

"Okay." Rebekah blushed.

"Huh is that all I get?" Caroline pushed.

"It's nothing really." Rebekah buried her head in her golden locks.

"Sure it is." Elena commented.

All the girls laughed and Hope smiled happily; little did she know the little bundle of youth may sleep tonight with no Mother….only time will tell.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Hope will come

**So I know I have taken my time but I wanted to make this perfect and consider how to show Enzo and Caroline's relationship sooo HERE IT IS!**

**#KLAROLINE #HOPE**

Caroline POV

As I strolled through New Orleans free of Hope duty, for I had left her in Rebekah's very capable hands and Elena had decided to 'bond' as she called it with Rebekah which was all very odd but I am glad they are trying for me. However now the sun is shining I am free of any deadly situations such as nappy change.

"Well, it's good to finally see you out of that flat." A cheeky British accent whistled in my ears. I turned to see Enzo strolling behind me casually.

"Have you been following me?!" I playfully angered.

"Of course not Forbes…Just watching." Enzo now walked beside me.

"And how is that any different?"

"You never let go of an investigation do you Caroline?" Enzo asked but somehow it stung I don't know if the word 'investigation' related to my mom or because I couldn't let go… My heart just never stops beating love.

"Enzo, speaking of investigation. Do you know what Damon needs to speak to me about?" Little did Caroline know Enzo did know about this serious effective piece of news but he could not utter a word and rightly so… it was between Damon and Caroline so it should stay that way? Caroline noticed Enzo's face expression change but soon go back to his usual cheeky chappy self.

"And what would I know about Damon's secrets? Do I look like a brunette Doppelganger?"

"A little; you have got the soft eyes." Caroline giggled.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a criticism." Enzo looked puzzled. "Anyway, fancy a drink?"

"YES! I just want to get drunk and let all this stress go." The two friends laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hayley stared at Klaus with an unbelievable expression; of all the torture weapon's this was the most excruciating painful torturous weapon to ever be used. To choose between Daughter and Family. Hayley had searched for her pack for most of her life and now she had found her purpose she couldn't just let that go… If she did Hope would be lost. Hayley had carried Hope in her womb for nine months and protected her with every muscle in her body and emotion in her heart but how could Hayley bring up such a powerful child stronger than herself and guide her with struggles to come…Hayley knew nothing of magic. If Hope was her choice her pack would be slaughtered.

"Please Klaus, don't do this. My pack are innocent and have not done anything to harm Hope…there are children in my pack Klaus! You can't just kill innocent children who don't even know of a supernatural world… I beg of you please." Hayley cried out in desperation.

Klaus made no sound; this was proof to Elijah he could be talked around out of this unreasonable affair.

"Niklaus, Hayley does have a point. The pack is innocent; do you really want to set such a monstrous example for Hope to follow… this isn't right. We know what it is to be haunted for who we are and where we come from. Niklaus you know this is wrong." Elijah tried to convince Klaus.

"Hayley should have thought about the consequences before committing this act. I have not changed my mind; you have two minutes to make a decision or else I will make it for you." Klaus said so calmly Hayley's heart stopped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Damon knew Twiddle-dee and Tweedledum are not who they said they were. Sure their names are Benjamin and Breanne but their last names are Ryanair. The past ports in his hands are solid proof the only question ringing in his head is…Who are they then? And what the hell do they want?!

Damon decided to let Klaus know.

_Damon, have you found anything?_

"Turns out the innocent Bumble B's are not who they say they are."

_Is there any reason why they came then?_

"That's the second thing on my list to do but first I need to sort a family situation out."

_Yes me too, mate. Turns out your more useful than I thought you would be Salvatore… I will see you later._

The conversation was pretty quick but both of them were distracted with family problems to come…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus had just put down his phone and now walked back down into the basement only to overhear Elijah and Hayley. "I take care of it…" Klaus only heard the end of the sentence leaving Elijah's vocal cords he would happily rip out if he got in the way.

"Time. Is. Up." Klaus smirked in the door way. "Now Hayley; tell me your decision." Klaus smiled gleefully with excitement however Hayley's head was lowered facing the floor sadly.

All Klaus heard was her pitiful breathing. "NOW!" Klaus demanded.

"I choose…" Hayley muttered followed by sobbing. "Is there really nothing else I can do?!" Hayley cried. Klaus approached Hayley and kneeled before her pulling her chin up to face him; eyes burning angrily into her skull.

"It hurts doesn't it? Feeling completely hopeless and alone…Hope took that feeling away and you tried to take her away from me so you must suffer. Now…choose." Klaus demanded seductively soft.

"I choose my Pack…" Hayley yelped out in pain at her gut instinct. "I can't let innocents die, Klaus. I can't. Just please let me say goodbye; Hope is my daughter as well…please." Hayley sobbed uncontrollably.

Klaus couldn't believe his ears. "You let the most beautiful little bundle of light go? For a swamp life with the wolves… What kind of mother are you?" Klaus screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Damon entered Rousseau's to see Caroline and Enzo at the bar chatting to another blonde girl Caroline seemed to know and Enzo seemed to be flirting with continuously.

"Just ignore him Cami; he isn't boyfriend material at all but what am I saying? I am dating Klaus Mikealson!" Caroline said with a shot in her hand and several glasses in front of her.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted over to him but then frowned ant rubbed her head at the pain. "Ow, that hurt… Damon it's not my fault; I s..swear. Enzo thought it would be a brilliant idea to get of our faces."

"Enzo! What were you thinking?" Damon snapped taking Caroline off the stool.

"She ordered the shots!" Enzo retaliated.

"Let's get some fresh air blondie." Damon guided Caroline out of the bar and in the streets.

"Look at you being all…Kind? Are you ill?" Caroline asked. In all honesty Caroline wasn't _that _bad just a little bubbly and loud; in Damon's opinion she just needed a freshen up.

"What made you want to get drunk then blondie?"

"Well, DAMON! I thought GETTING drunk would be FUN al..sssooo WHY NOT!? What's your problem huh? I know." Caroline turned back to the bar. "Why don't you join me?" Caroline flung her arms in the air and spun around in the street.

"I will need one by the time I am finished with you."

**What do you think? If I don't get a certain amount of reviews you guys have to wait!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so I had a few negative reviews for this story about Caroline not using her powers enough which sort of knocked me down a little; that is why I haven't wrote for a while but don't worry I have got a good come back and I will try and fit magic into this chapter, however if you will be patient I have planned a big magic twist that I am working up to so read on…**

**#Klaroline**

Caroline sat on a bench with fresh cold water; Damon had freshened her up after her wild afternoon out in New Orleans to be honest it had taken a while for Damon to get Caroline to stop hugging every stranger she passed but that was just Caroline; she was loving.

"Ugh Damon, why did I have twelve shots?" Caroline held her head.

"Because you were acting your age instead of being the name the damn ancestors told you to be…which is good."

"I don't feel good." Caroline sulked like a seven year old.

"What I mean is, Caroline, it's good to know that you're still that girl I met in a bar who developed into an independent loud confident person." Damon said

"Did you get kicked by a horse or something? What is wrong with you!? Why are you being so nice?" Caroline had tears in her eyes at Damon's kindness; could be hormones or drunkenness. Damon had just realised how distant him and Caroline were; they never really talked unless there was some sort of life death situation.

"Don't act so shocked Blondie!" Damon said however he felt a little depressed at the thought of Caroline thinking he didn't think good of her. "Caroline I need you to try and act sober for a bit because I have some news."

Caroline froze… "Okay" she uttered a little scared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rebekah was on the way to the Mikaelson Mansion with Hope in her pram that had had a delightful time at the park with Auntie Becky and Elena who she had surprisingly got on well with and had the same wish as her; to have a family. They had talked of the events since they last saw each other and just basic facts about one another.

_Rebekah had just placed Hope in the baby swing._

_"__What's it like being an Auntie?" Elena wondered out loud, if Rebekah was honest she was taken back at the bluntness but Rebekah would speak about Hope at any chance she got._

_"__Hope has changed my life; everyone's life…even Klaus. I love being an Auntie; it's the closest I will ever get to being a mother." _

_"__Not necessarily." Elena looked hopeful. _

_"__What do you mean?" _

_"__If Care can find a spell to make it possible for a vampire to have a child…what could stop us?" Elena looked deep in her own thoughts but Rebekah was happy to know she wasn't the only vampire to want a family; Rebekah would never say it but she and Elena were the same. They both wanted a family and do anything to protect it._

Rebekah snapped out of thought as she opened the Mansion gate. "Klaus! I have a very tired little girl here" Rebekah shouted up to the balcony hoping he would appear instead Hayley appeared in front of her speeding up from the basement.

"Give me my Daughter!" Hayley roared with bright yellow eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Damon reached into his breast coat pocket to bring out an envelope with Caroline's name on… it wouldn't be a big deal if her name wasn't written in her mother's hand writing.

"Is that…?" Caroline asked tearfully.

"Yes." Damon sounded vulnerable. Caroline reached out for the letter cautiously as if it was dripping with vervain however Caroline only brushed the envelope with her finger. "I can't."

"You can Caroline." Damon whispered.

"No Damon; I have let go. I can't… I… I don't want to feel that pain." Caroline began to cry.

"Care your mom wrote this for you before she died… this is her last advice for you…Do it for Liz." Damon tried to convince her however Caroline still wouldn't take the letter. "She sent me a letter too." Damon said.

"She did? Why?" Caroline looked Damon in the eye since he brought Liz's letter out.

"Liz was my friend Caroline and it turns out she cared for me a lot more than my own mother did; I will show you the letter later but first you should read yours…" Damon advised.

"Okay." Caroline cried silently as she opened the envelope delicately; Damon could tell how emotional Caroline was and how she was feeling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Give me my Daughter!" Hayley roared with bright yellow eyes; Rebekah didn't know what to say and to be honest Hope wouldn't be safe with Hayley until she calmed down. Soon Elijah and Klaus appeared in the archway with Rebekah and a very wild Hayley.

"Don't give Hope to her, Bekah." Klaus ordered and Rebekah agreed.

"Hayley you need to calm down." Rebekah looked the hybrid in the eye and soon the brown shades returned to Hayley's eyes.

"GO! HAYLEY LEAVE NOW!" Klaus ordered however Hayley just stared down at Hope in her pram.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Rebekah ordered.

"Hayley has turned her back on Hope; I asked her to choose between Hope and her pack and Hope wasn't chosen." Klaus said as calmly as possible.

"YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?" Rebekah let go of the pram handle and pushed Hayley against the wall. "I envied you; you have Hope and now you just DISMISS HER?!" Both Klaus and Rebekah were fuming.

"Rebekah." Elijah remained calm. "That isn't the whole truth sister; Niklaus black mailed her into it…Release Hayley."

"That doesn't excuse the fact she has abandoned Hope." Rebekah spat in Hayley's face. "Black mailed, beaten, abused or killed… I would NEVER BETRAY HOPE AND I AM ONLY HER AUNTIE! YOU ARE HER MOTHER!...You are just as bad as Ester so I suggest you get on with it." Rebekah released Hayley.

"GO!" Klaus roared.

"Just let me say good bye to my baby girl." Hayley begged.

"You have lost the right to be called her mother." Klaus said coldly.

"Now I think about it; Caroline has risked her life and loved Hope more than you." Rebekah glared.

"Hayley you should leave." Elijah advised.

"I'm sorry." Hayley whispered over in Hope's direction and then speeded out and left them in silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm guessing I have now left you alone in the world, you have no idea how much it hurts me to know that I won't see you become everything you plan to be. The life style you chose has always magnified the fact that you would live on and see the entire world in any century…Don't forget to write about your adventures. I am not like you Caroline; you're so much more magnificent and adventurous than I and I love you for it._

_Now I know you told me that it is entirely impossible for a vampire to have a child but if you ever do end up with a beam growing in you, don't make the mistakes I did; love your child as if there is no tomorrow. I know I wasn't always the best Mother and I am sorry for that but never forget that I am proud of you. You are extraordinary Caroline. Never stop being who you are…you don't ever need to change my baby girl; you're already perfect._

_Now I am going to ask something of you. I want you stay with Damon; he's not all bad and he can actually be really fun. It is your choice but as your Mother it is my job to make sure you are safe, vampire or not. I know Damon will keep you safe and he secretly will be happy to have you around; just read beyond all the moaning and sarcasm and then you will see the Damon I do. _

_I don't know how long you will be a vampire and I hope its forever but if you ever happen to cross paths with a certain Klaus Mikaelson; follow your heart. I saw the way you looked at him and he looked at you, and you let go of that for your friends and for me… They don't know what you see in Klaus just like you didn't see what I saw in Damon or even your Father… Be happy sweetie. Don't ever change or stop being who you are and always follow your heart; the only thing I ask of you is to stay with Damon and Stefan. Even become a Salvatore! You will eventually have to change your name anyway. A mother does think of these things; human or not. _

_I am afraid that is all the advice I can give you sweetie but don't ever forget everything I have said to you before…Our conversations, arguments, jokes even our love._

_I will always be with you, Caroline._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Caroline was a sobbing mess as she held the letter in her shaking hands.

"Caroline?" Damon touched her arm.

"I have to go."

Caroline needed some time on her own.

**What do you think?**


	36. Chapter 36

**PEOPLE ARE HATING ON ME! AND I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY SO PLEASE COULD YOU JUST SEND ME A REVIEW OR SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW, GUYS. I KNOW MY STORY ISN'T ALL 'DOOM AND GLOOM' AT THE MINUTE BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I NEED TO GET SOME THINGS SORTED…PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Caroline walked aimlessly through New Orleans; her mind was so mixed up and confused that it hurt like crazy. So many questions swirled around in her mind like…_Why did mom choose Damon? What should I do? Why is life so crap at the minute? I miss mom! Should I go home? Should I ask the Ancestors? Why?! What the hell do I do?_

When Caroline eventually snapped out of her thoughts she turned up an ally for some personal body space; the streets were full of people and beating hearts; all Caroline wanted to do was create a pool of blood and limbs.

"Hey ally cat!" An old drunken man approached her. "Are you free or are you expecting a customer?"

_Oh my God! He thinks I am a prostitute! What the hell?! I am wearing jeans and a top; do I look like a prostitute?_

"Do I look like a prostitute, huh?" Caroline pushed the man against the wall.

"Oh I like this!" He grinned.

"You're disgusting! Do you do this all the time?!" She began to beat the man senseless. Caroline's fists were covered in blood. "Do you think this is okay?!" Her eyes turned yellow and growled. It was like Caroline had become someone else.

"Let me go." The man cried. "Please!"

"You are going to suffer for what you have done!" Caroline punched through his stomach and ripped his kidneys out then pushed him down onto the floor as the blood pooled out however she didn't care, in fact she couldn't see or say anything. It was like she had transformed into something dark. Soon Caroline realised he was dead but smiled instead of pitying him. "You got what you deserve!" Caroline laughed.

"Care?" Stefan could hardly recognise her as he peered up the ally but once he saw the man that was now hardly recognisable; his face was like a bumpy rock. "Care, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Stefan." Caroline spat. "Why?!"

"Caroline, you just killed a man out of cold blood!" Caroline was in front of him in seconds.

"What are you going to do about it, Ripper?" Caroline spat. "Why don't you join me?"

"Care, let me take you home." Stefan tried to convince her.

"I'm good." Caroline turned away from him. Stefan couldn't tell if he was speaking to an emotionless Caroline or not? But if he was she would have snapped his neck by now or…forced him as the supernatural soul. Stefan speeded off before she could stop him. Stefan decided to call Klaus… However he didn't answer. Stefan thought it must be because of their earlier argument over Caroline so he called Damon.

_"__Stef, you haven't seen Caroline have you?"_

"Yeah, she's a mess."

_"__Tell me where you are I will come meet the two of you."_

"No Damon, she's not with me. She's…"

_"__She's turned it off." Damon guessed._

"I don't know, it was like… it was like she was you. I practically found her after slaughtering a man…Do you know why she is like this?"

_"__That doesn't matter now… You called Santa Klaus?"_

"He's not answering."

_"__Well just stay near Care bear and I will call on Santa."_ Damon didn't know what to think but if Caroline would listen to anyone; it's Klaus.

_"__What is it with you Salvatore's?" Klaus sounded annoyed._

"Caroline is in a state; that's what's with us." Damon snapped.

_"__I would mind your tongue, if I were you… What do you mean Caroline's in a state?" Klaus warned._

"She's turned it off…we think." Damon didn't get an answer because the line went dead. "Well I am guessing Santa's on his way." Damon said to himself.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Klaus and Rebekah were sitting in the drawing room with Hope taking in this dreadful news when Stefan called; _now isn't a good time, Ripper _Klaus thought.

"Who will Hope have now?" Rebekah thought out loud.

"She has me." Klaus declared. "And you; that's all she needs."

"What about Caroline?" Rebekah asked but got no answer. "What are you scared of, Nik?"

"What nonsense are you droning on about now, Rebekah?" Klaus snapped.

"What are you scared of?" Rebekah said more loudly and demanding.

"I don't get scared; I am Klaus Mikaelson!"

"You are scared, Nik. You may preach that rubbish out there but I _know_ you. I know your favourite colour and what you loved to do as a child and what you want for Hope. I know you are scared, Nik." Rebekah said calmly however within seconds Klaus had his hand around Rebekah's neck.

"What am I scared of then Rebekah? Come on! If you know what I am scared of, tell me!"

"You're scared to open your heart." Rebekah squeaked and was soon let go but collapsed to the floor. Klaus was infuriated. He couldn't even look Rebekah in the eye; he didn't need someone telling him who he was and what he wanted. He knew and this certainly wasn't it.

His phone rang so he answered it to distract himself.

(Couple minutes later)

_"__She's turned it off…we think." Damon's voice echoed down the phone._ Klaus didn't need Damon to fill him in on the details so he put the phone down.

"I'm coming with you." Rebekah said.

"I need you to look after Hope." Klaus made his way for the door.

"Oh so you decide when you need me or not. Well I am done being your punching bag! You promised me when you came to me in that trance that you wouldn't hurt me ever again; well you broke that promise and now I am done!" Rebekah roared Klaus just stared at her unbelievably. At himself and at what time had done to him.

"Take care of Hope." Klaus kissed Hope good bye who sat quietly on the carpet then left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, I had some positive reviews today; thanks for the support and I am super excited for the next chapter… I am guessing loads of you are wondering what is going in with Care? Well…**

Caroline POV

_Oh so the Ripper runs, does he? What an idiot! He will regret that…AHH what's this pain! AHH…_ Caroline knelt down on the floor in pain gripping her head; pulling at her golden locks. Caroline didn't know who was causing her this never-ending pain until she heard the whispers in her head.

_"__Caroline"_ The voices slivered in her ears. "_You have failed us."_

"Who are you?!" Caroline screamed out loud causing strangers to stare down the ally.

_"__We are your Sovereign; the ghosts who made you who you are…and now you have portrayed a monster with your given power!"_ The voices sounded softly rough.

"I am sorry!" Caroline screamed in agonising pain. "Please STOP!"

_"__You were created to cause pain to super naturals that deserved to suffer; you haven't done your duty. The Mikaeson's still live! Not only that you have sinned against humanity!"_ The voices were harsh and frightening; they are the ancestors.

"I can't kill them! I won't! I won't do it! ... This power you have given me; I can't handle it." Caroline begged curled up in a ball on the cobbled floor. "Take it away."

"_IT IS TOO LATE! You hold the power of all super natural creatures; you must destroy the Mikaelson's." _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Damon awaited Klaus outside his Mansion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Klaus growled.

"Well I am not having a tea party… I am waiting for you." Damon stated the obvious.

"Why aren't you with Caroline?" Klaus asked getting a little more annoyed than usual.

"Well, Care bear is a little hard to get to at the minute. You see, Stefan called me and said she is in some sort of trance in her head…its serious." Damon became serious and concerned through his sarcasm.

A million and one thoughts flashed through Klaus's head; imagining all sorts of scenarios that could be happening to her every second he wasted. "Where is she?" Klaus sounded desperate; this was the first time it clicked with Damon that Klaus cared for someone other than himself.

Within seconds the two of them met Stefan in Royal Street facing the ally Caroline was in from across the street; it seemed Caroline had dug herself further down into the ground where she was huddled up into a ball screaming in pain. Luckily the street was clear however a few Vampires were feeding on vulnerable humans on the street edges.

Klaus went to approach Caroline but was held back by Damon. "Get your hand off me, mate." He sounded emotional so Damon removed his hand.

"You can't just go to her; she is like a bomb. It's not like she's a blood thirsty Vampire. If you go over; you won't be helping her, you know as well as I do this is witchy business… We need a witch." Damon spoke the truth and Klaus knew it but he couldn't just watch her suffer. "I know you want to help her; I do too but talking her round won't help this time." Stefan said.

"Since when did you too numpties become the dictionary of witches?"

"We have had a lot of experience but that's a story for another day; right now we need a witch." Stefan said.

"I will call Davina." Klaus sighed as Caroline's screams burst's his ear drums as he spoke with Marcel about this 'urgent business' and that 'he needed Davina for this particular situation' Marcel said he would arrive at Royal Street in ten minutes. "Are you satisfied?" Klaus snapped not taking his eyes off Caroline; her arms were glowing like they did when she first got her 'gift' his mother. Klaus could still recall the feeling he had when he listened to her screaming inside that house.

"Have you seen her like this before?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, she was like this when the ancestors transformed her into the 'super-natural soul'." Klaus said.

"It must be the ancestors then." Damon cursed silently against them. "They're like snakes in the grass."

"Stop it! Please! I won't do it! No! Why are you doing this? Why did you give me this power?! STOP!" Caroline cried from across the road. Klaus immediately speeded to her side; he simply couldn't bear the sound of her suffering. It was completely unbearable for Klaus; it was like his heart was being pulled out of place.

"Caroline?" Klaus held her in the deep whole she had pushed her body into with her strength. "Sweetheart, what can I do?"

Caroline looked up from the ground to reveal her yellow hybrid eyes. "You have to go." She growled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Klaus showed his inner animal to reassure Caroline he could handle it. "Klaus, they want me to kill you." Caroline screamed. Klaus didn't know how to react but he certainly wasn't running away; he's _the hybrid._

"Do you want to kill me?" Klaus asked through her screams.

"They will force me, Klaus." Caroline began to cry. "I am their chess piece." Klaus knew how that felt; to be used and not have any control over it at all. He also knew what it was like to be the first of his kind and to have to work it out alone like Caroline has to. But one fact he was certain of is that he would stay with Caroline because he loves her.

"You can do this Caroline; they're just ghosts. You are the one with the power. Not them." Klaus whispered with power and faith.

"How would you know?!" Caroline growled monstrously; losing control which took Klaus's breath away.

"I know because I know you. And you don't give up; you're full of light and independent and… I love you, Caroline." Klaus felt vulnerable but it was all worth it for Caroline's tearful smile. "You can do this, sweetheart. Fight them off; I trust you."

Meanwhile across the street Marcel and Davina had just arrived.

"Hey guys, have you seen Klaus Mikaeson?" Marcel asked the Salvatore's thinking they were just one of his Vamps.

"Yup about five minutes ago; he's in there." Damon pointed to the hellish area where lamp posts have fallen, cobbles had cracked and screams were roaring. "I'm Damon by the way."

The four greeted one another as the Salvatore's explained the situation and what they knew about Caroline and her recent behaviour.

"Why should I help her?" Davina tested Damon.

"Because if you don't the whole city will go up in flames and also she's the Supernatural soul; just think what your regent would think if you saved her." Damon dramatized his words. "Also Caroline can be pretty scary when she wants to be; I know. I have seen her bed head." Damon tried to joke about the situation.

"Not the time, Damon." Stefan said. "So will you help her?"

"I will need her out of there first." Davina smiled approvingly.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**#KLAROLINE**

"I will need her out of there first." Davina looked at the disastrous whole digging deeper; destroying the cobbled road and surrounding objects.

"Yeah that may take a while." Damon rubbed the back of his neck in thought of how he would get Caroline out. "Can't we just take you to her instead?"

"What? Are you mad? She's uncontrollable!" Marcel snapped.

"Okay!" Damon muttered to Stefan. "Someone's sensitive." Stefan eventually ended up between Marcel and Damon calming the two men down. Once everyone was calm in this hell on Royal Street Davina explained what she has in plan.

"Caroline needs to gain control before we can channel the ancestors or else it's useless." Davina shrugged it off with a hard stern face; the Salvatore's found her a mystery for such a young witch like Davina was aged and wise.

"So what do we do?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah! Anyway, how do you even know she can't control herself?" Damon challenged cockily receiving a warning look from Marcel.

"Look around! If Caroline could control herself we wouldn't be standing in a modern Hell!" Davina said flippantly. "What you need to concentrate on is getting Caroline calm."

All three Vampires were strolling over to the hole when lightning struck. Despite their differences; Marcel, Davina, Damon and Stefan watched as the lightening bolted down into the hollow hole. There were desperate screams from the Salvatore and attempts to go in but Marcel held them back with the help of Davina. "Let me go!" Stefan growled in protest. "She's my best friend! Let me go!" Damon, for once, didn't say a word just stared at the scene sincerely. He thought he had let Liz down and any chance of having Caroline as a sister; Damon actually had always wanted a sister or a friendship like Stefan had had with Lexi but now that was lost. The Salvatore's covered their ears at the shrieks and painful cries. Marcel felt sorry for the Salvatore's; he knew he would have run into that hollow by now for Davina or Rebekah if someone wasn't holding him down. Marcel only hoped Klaus was still breathing….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"__Do you really think you can defeat US?! Don't be so naïve girl! We gave you the power you possess so we can easily take it away!" _The ancestors sounded a little frightened as Caroline began to believe in herself and not the lies in her head; Caroline also knew they were lying because she is the most powerful creature on the planet.

"Don't lie to me, bitch! I know the truth." Caroline growled in Klaus's arms. Klaus only held her tighter. "You're not the power; I am! I hold the power of trillions of Super-naturals! You are ghosts who live in the dark, not me! I am alive unlike you. I am the Super-natural soul; you are nothing!" Caroline was looking up at the dark sky sprinkled with diamonds by this time. With Klaus she felt exhilarating and powerful; that is her power.

The voices turned reticent for a while but then hit Caroline like a wrecking ball on fire; lightening shot into the whole Caroline had created however they only hit Caroline; the aim was accurate. Then the hammer head ache's started violently. Caroline didn't know if she was screaming or not; she couldn't hear anything or see only feel. That feeling was painful.

Klaus stared at Caroline in disbelief as she screamed in pain. "Caroline! Look at me; open your eyes! Sweetheart, open your eyes!" Klaus shook her glowing body until she opened her converted yellow eyes. "Caroline?"

"I'm okay." Caroline winced in pain as her eyes fluttered shut. "That's my lesson learned, huh?" Caroline asked sleepily as her body glowed and shook violently. Klaus gathered her up in her arms and her up out of the cement hole with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Relief became the three Vampires and the witch as the lightning bolts stopped and the screams quietened however they still didn't move; not one muscle. They just stayed where they were in shock; even though every limb was shouting to move towards the hole neither of them wanted to; they were all frightened of what would be discovered. Instead of moving the Salvatore's and Marcel listened for any proof of life for it was unlikely. Scraping on the cobbles was heard and that was enough for the Salvatore brother's and Marcel to look up to see Klaus approaching them with a very weak Caroline in his arms.

"Oh my God!" Davina said in disbelief at the sight she was seeing; a miracle.

Marcel zoomed over to Klaus as he fell to his knees; still holding Caroline against his chest. Marcel gave Klaus a rare embrace with feeling in his eyes after all Klaus brought him up; it was like seeing his father survive, secretly Klaus valued Marcel and still saw him as a responsibility and family. By the time Klaus left Marcel's embrace the Salvatore brothers were on either side of Caroline holding her hand. "She's very weak." Klaus confirmed.

"Care?" Stefan whispered to receive a flutter of her eyes; revealing her hybrid yellow eyes. This shocked Stefan but didn't scare him; he still held her hand. "I need food." Caroline uttered. Within seconds Damon fetched one of the stray 'dogs' from her night out and compelled her not to scream. "Eat." Damon demanded as he dragged the girl down to Caroline. Caroline was reluctant at first in case she took the girls life or received another punishment from the ancestors but right now; Caroline just needed blood. As Caroline took her bite Davina spoke up.

"She's glowing." Davina confirmed. "No. Really?!" Klaus said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it, love?" Klaus snapped.

"Nothing if you speak to me like that." Davina snapped back and didn't really want to be out at four o'clock in the morning when she could be sleeping soundly.

"D. Please will you help, for me?" Marcel asked for Klaus because he knew Klaus never begs. Davina took advantage of the time she had… then nodded. "We need to challenge the power or else the ancestors will return or…she will die…slowly." Davina looked over to Caroline who had let the girl go after healing her however it was obvious Caroline didn't get near enough blood.

"We better get started then." Caroline slurred weakly holding out her gold glowing shaking hands. "It will hurt though… you don't have to do this Davina." Caroline felt sorry for the girl being bullied into this.

"Yes, she does." Damon said while Klaus backed him up with violent threats.

"D, what do you wanna to do?" Marcel asked.

"Let's do it." Davina forced a smile.

Davina knelt before Caroline as did she; mirroring each other. "I would stand back if I were you." Davina warned Klaus who still held Caroline up for his own comfort; he soon backed away after kissing Caroline's forehead.

"Are you ready?" Caroline said palely.

"Yeah." Davina looked nervous. "I haven't done this before."

"Oh well that's bloody brilliant." Klaus retorted getting a glare from Caroline.

"Me neither but I am sure we will work it out." Caroline said as sweetly as possible. "Thank you, Davina."

"No problem." Davina said as Caroline joined hands with her…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY BE JOINED? **

**WHAT'S HAPPENING?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted… Here is my present to you; I hope you like it!**

**#KLAROLINE**

Klaus linked his arms around her waist as he guided her into the living room that over looked New Orleans through balcony doors; the spell had gone to plan but unfortunately was joined with painful cries from both Davina and Caroline.

(Flash back)

_Klaus helped Caroline off the floor as did Marcel for Davina after the spell was over. _

_"__I have done what you wanted; now you do something for me." Davina demanded from Caroline; Klaus turned deadly at this demand. _

_"__Who the hell do you think you are?!" Klaus protested. _

_"__It's okay, Klaus. What do you want Davina?" Caroline sounded tired but she remained sweet._

_"__I want you to bring Kol back; only you can do it. I have searched through Grimoire's but there is nothing I can master…Please." Davina became confident but also seemed like a small child. Klaus imagined much worse demands but this was the best one; his Brother would return._

_"__Yes, I will do it." Caroline nodded. "I promise." _

_"__Well this is just…" Damon was going to curse at Kol but then noticed Klaus's eyes warning him. "Awesome!" His expression was positive but Damon's eyes were cold._

Klaus sat Caroline down on the sofa. "I'm okay." Caroline giggled at his faffing as he got her a blanket and stared at her continuously. "Klaus, calm down. I'm fine."

"But you're not, Caroline! You just got attacked by ancient witches and dug a huge hole in the street." Klaus pointed out the balcony; you could see the catastrophic street in the distance. "That isn't fine, Caroline. It's mad! You can't just do that, Caroline." Klaus snapped.

"Do you think I wanted to do that, Klaus?! Do you think I enjoyed that? I didn't! It was hell; I hated it!" Raised voices at five o'clock in the morning weren't a perk in New Orleans. "If I knew how to stop it; I would. I don't even know what _it_ is, Klaus!" Caroline was seriously annoyed and Klaus saw that; the truth was it scared Klaus. Only a couple of hours ago Klaus couldn't do anything to stop the pain; he was powerless and he hated it. Seeing Caroline in pain was enough for him to become a mass murderer but not being able to do anything about it made him feel feelings beyond belief.

"I'm…sorry. Okay, sweetheart. I am just worried." Klaus sat beside her again; Caroline leaned against his chest. "I know."

"What even started it?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I got a letter from my mom; Damon gave it to me. Then I went for a walk and got really _really _angry, then I… Oh god… I slaughtered a…m-man. Oh my God!" Caroline began to panic so Klaus "Shh'd" at her; calming her tense muscles. "It's not your fault."

"What did the letter say?" Klaus tried to distract her. Caroline simply got it out of her pocket. "You can read it." Caroline sniffed.

Just then Rebekah entered in a rush as if her life hung in the balance. "You're okay?!" The blonde smiled at the other in her brother's arms gleefully.

"Yeah; I am okay." Caroline reassured as she opened her arms out for her friend; Rebekah soon jumped into her arms as tears streamed down her face. "I heard screams; I didn't know if…" Rebekah began to panic for no reason.

"It's okay. I'm fine Bek's." Caroline only hugged her tighter. Caroline's magic was still on over load so she sensed the anger radiating of both siblings. Caroline immediately pulled out of the hug. "What's happened with you two?" Caroline glares jumped from one original to the other.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked puzzled.

"I can sense it." Caroline said trying not to sound like a freak however they both looked worried. "What?! My magic is _very _sensitive at the minute; I know something has happened with you two so either tell me or sort it out."

Klaus was feeling guilty from their argument and he knew he was in the wrong but him being Klaus, wasn't going to say sorry however he knew he had to have words with Rebekah either way. Rebekah still felt resentful and if she was honest wanted to ignore him for the entire decade and watch chick flicks with Caroline but the nagging old wise voice in her head told her that idea was immature.

"I don't want to see or talk to either of you until you have sorted it out because this feeling senses thing is annoying me and now I want to cry." Caroline broke through their thoughts.

"I have to watch Hope." Rebekah made an excuse.

"I can do that." Caroline left the room before the two of them could protest feeling very hormonal and sickish. There was silence as the two sat however as the sun began to rise it caught their eye as the shadows made patterns on the floor.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, Bekah." Klaus kept his eyes on the sun.

"Damn right; you shouldn't have! I was just as upset at Hayley as you were, Klaus… But that isn't the point. A little boy in the forest once promised me he would never hurt me and he broke that promise; it's been broken for centuries… It's taken me a long time to realise that but now I have; I will _never _forgive you for all the wrongs you have done me." Rebekah got up off the sofa exiting the room but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Bekah." Klaus pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late." Rebekah smiled through her tears then left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline watched Hope sleep peacefully; soon she would have to wake her but didn't want to; if only Caroline felt as at peace as Hope does. The poor soul doesn't have a clue what she was born into but only time would tell what would become of Hope; Caroline hoped Hope achieved the best. Caroline felt muscular arms slide around her hips.

"You must be shattered." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear; leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you Bek's sort everything out?" Caroline asked and it stung Klaus's heart.

"I have really hurt her, love." Klaus sounded regretful as he looked down at his child. Caroline simply comforted him and held his hand. "I have to tell you something, love."

"What?" Caroline was curious.

"Hayley left Hope."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS KLAROLINERS!**


	40. Be mine?

**I AM BACK KLAROLINERS! HOPE U ALL HAD A FUN CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"Hayley left Hope." Klaus's words echoed in her ear however Caroline leant her head back on his chest with tired eyes. Caroline really didn't see the point of this statement; of course Hayley left! She lives with Jackson! Anyway it's Klaus's turn to have Hope tonight.

"What do you mean, Klaus?" Caroline walked out of Hope's nursery leaving her to sleep with Klaus following behind her. Caroline sat on Hayley's previous bed when she used to live here however Klaus stood before her; jaw clenched, knuckles on hips with a very frustrated look. "Klaus...Are you ok?" Caroline began to get concerned.

"Caroline, as you know; today I spent the day… torturing Hayley." Klaus said rather cautiously knowing that Caroline hated torture on anyone. "I gave her a choice between Hope and her new-found family wolf pack."

"What? Why?!" Caroline snapped. "Klaus! You can't make Hayley chose between family and her daughter!"

"I can do what I damn well please, Caroline! I am _the_ hybrid and Hope is _my_ daughter. Hayley knew the circumstances and if she had any bloody sense; Hayley wouldn't have attempted to take Hope from me in the first place! This has nothing to do with you!" Klaus snapped his eyes turning a sickly bright yellow colour.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You are the big bad hybrid; that will never change…so why are you telling me?! Huh? If it doesn't matter, and what do you mean 'circumstances' Klaus? If it was you having to choose between family and Hope; that means Rebekah and Elijah. Everyone! Who would you choose?" Caroline asked as calmly as supernaturally possible.

"Hope." Klaus looked Caroline in the eye. "That's why I don't understand why Hayley chose her Pack… It's the easiest question in the world." Klaus didn't want to argue so he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Caroline. "I just want the best for her, Caroline." Klaus held Caroline's hand; trying to relax her tense muscles.

"I know…" Caroline rested her head on Klaus's chest. "I know it has nothing to do with me but don't you think Hope deserves a mom? Every little girl needs a mom; trust me I know."

"Hope doesn't need Hayley; she needs you." Caroline froze and Klaus felt it. "Caroline; Hope began out of jealousy between me and Hayley for you and Hayley for Tyler. We planned and schemed how to get you and Tyler apart when really (even though we didn't know it) my jealousy and longing for you gave me Hope. You did that." Klaus faced her.

"Now you really sound mad!" Caroline laughed nervously however Klaus carried on.

"When you found out Hope was in danger; my child. Despite your feelings you still helped; I wouldn't have if you had had a child with someone else. Caroline I need you." Klaus leant his forehead to hers. "Hope needs you… I love you."

Caroline was now in tears. "I love you too…How did this happen? Only a two years ago we were enemies and now…"

"I guess we can't live without each other; at least not to the fullest." Klaus smiled. "You make me vulnerable and I hate it but when I see you; your smile or when you hold Hope…it's worth it."

"The big bad hybrid has feelings!" Caroline teased making him laugh.

"So what do you say Caroline? Be part of Hope's mother." Klaus asked.

"What if we don't last?" Caroline hated the thought.

"We will; I swear it…. Always and Forever." There was silence.

"Let me talk to Hayley first." Klaus tensed at Caroline's words. "Please don't."

"I have to know why she gave Hope up." Caroline stated but then saw guilt in Klaus's eyes. "Klaus, what did you do?"

"I black mailed her; I said I would kill the Pack if she chose Hope." Caroline immediately pulled out of his grasp facing the wall in anger as her power sparked.

"So she had no choice! Would you have done that, Klaus? Would you really have slaughtered all those men, women and children?" Caroline said in a low angry voice.

"No of course not!"

"Don't lie to me, Klaus!" Caroline growled with bright sharp yellow eyes turning to face him. Klaus was dumb struck; he really didn't know. "That's what I thought." Caroline went to leave the room but was grabbed by the arm by Klaus.

"Caroline, please… Don't go." Klaus looked her in the eye.

"Would you have done it, Klaus?" Caroline looked him in the eye expecting an answer. "I don't know, Caroline. I suppose I was just testing her to see where her loyalties lie. Okay? I am sorry sweetheart, but this still doesn't make a difference; Hayley still left her daughter."

"Klaus, it doesn't matter if I am Hope's new mom or not; Hayley will always be the woman who carried her for nine months and gave birth to her; not me. It's the same with Ester she has been around for one thousand years and she is still your mother… I will go and see Hayley later but right now I am going to sleep its, 7 A.M already." Caroline climbed into the bed; Klaus joined her once he had taken in her words.

"This doesn't change us, does it?" Klaus asked smelling her blonde curls.

"No, me and you are Always and Forever… that's what you said." Caroline whispered sleepily.

Klaus simply smirked.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**#KLAROLINEFOREVER**


	41. Chapter 41

**I GOT NO REVIEWS! NONE! NOTHING! ZILCH! SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF LAST CHAPTER… I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE… #KLAROLINE. THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY FROM THE FRIST CHAPTER ON WARDS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Xoxoxox**

The much needed sleep didn't last long for Caroline at all. She immediately woke up with an urge the toilet as she felt sick sliming around in her throat. Caroline hadn't told a soul but she was sick the morning before, Caroline hadn't told anyone because it could just be the ancestors or her magic being on over load…. However she wasn't so sure.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus reached out on the bed where Caroline is to pull her closer only to feel the bear sheets; Klaus opened his eyes to see no Caroline. He bolted out of bed and out into the corridors. "Caroline?" No answer. Klaus stopped and decided to use his senses; Caroline's perfume caught up in his throat and nose he followed it then used his ears hearing choking clamour leading him to the drawing room only to walk up the corridor to the Bathroom door. The only problem was he was on the opposite side of the door; it was obvious now that Caroline was being sick.

"Caroline? Sweetheart, let me in." Klaus knocked on the door repeatedly annoying. He checked his watch to see it was Nine A.M. How long had she been in there?

"Klaus, I am fine. Just go." Caroline said in a groggy voice trying to sound positive. Klaus only banged on the door harder.

"Let me in Caroline." Klaus demanded impatiently. The only reply he got was the sound of choking noises and slobber deep in the throat. Klaus hated it; the noise reminded him of death and just the thought of Caroline dying killed him.

"That's not going to work." Rebekah approached the door with a bottle of water in her hands. "Care, it's me. I have a bottle of water." Rebekah said sweetly however stared daggers at Klaus.

"Leave it outside the door." Caroline said between sickly sounds only Klaus could guess what they were.

"Unlock the door and I will clean you up." Rebekah said. "Please." Two minutes later the lock turned however when Klaus went to go in after Rebekah he only got the door slammed in his face violently with a witty look from Rebekah. Klaus only growled and left the Bathroom door to see Hope.

Hope was wide awake in her cot; kicking her legs up while her hands were trying to grip her feet. It was very amusing to watch how determined she was to complete a simple exercise.

"What are you doing?" Klaus laughed as he picked her up carefully but playfully as if she weighed a ton. "Let's go make you a milk bottle. Shall we? Maybe daddy is allowed into the kitchen OR has Caroline locked him out? If she has she is a naughty girl. She is." Klaus tickled Hope's tummy.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline was sitting on the bathroom floor leaning her head against the toilet catching her breath looking as pale as snow. Rebekah had cleaned up a little and gave Caroline a face cloth. Now Caroline was being gawped by Rebekah like an eagle as she sipped the bottled water.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Rebekah asked, sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"What do you mean?" Caroline muttered with her head down; everything is spinning.

"Caroline cut the bull. I know you were sick yesterday as well; I heard you. You're pregnant." Rebekah said.

"You don't know that." Caroline lifted her head. "It could just be my magic. The ancestors hate me right now so…Yeah, I'm not pregnant." Caroline reassured herself.

"Care your hormones have been through the roof lately; one minute your happy then your annoyed then your sad… Come on! You know I am right." Rebekah said.

"I have had a lot going on 'Just lately' so you don't _actually _know Miss Pregnancy Test." Caroline said annoyed. Rebekah got up defiantly towering over Caroline.

"We are going to get a pregnancy test, today. So get a shower because you stink." Rebekah said with her annoyed come back leaving the bathroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus had fed and changed Hope; now both father and daughter were spending some quality time together scribbling on paper. Such fun. "You're going to be a brilliant artist." Klaus said looking at the scribbled paper patterns on the floor; sitting beside his daughter.

"What is it?" Klaus asked Hope only to get a green crayon thrown at his face. "Ah I know now. It's me… cut up into pieces?" Klaus tried to guess only to discover he was getting attacked by crayons. "If this is what it's going to be like then you shall…" Klaus tried to think what he could take off an eight month old baby. "Never. Ever. Have squiggles again." Klaus picked up the teddy and took him out the room only to be faced with squeals.

"What are you doing to my baby girl?" Rebekah entered picking up Hope scowling.

"She was being violent..." Klaus was interrupted.

"She's eight months old!" Rebekah said obviously.

"Yes I know. However she must follow rules just as you had to." Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Klaus, she's eight months old. Hope doesn't know the difference between a book and a place mat! You will have plenty of time for 'Rules' later but right now; spend time with your daughter… Me and Caroline are going out." Rebekah gave Hope to Klaus.

"What?! She has just been sick and now…What?" Rebekah grinned.

"It's just seeing you being caring about who you love… I am just not on that list." Rebekah kissed Hope then left.

"Rebekah. That isn't fair, I am sorry. How many times do I have to apologise?" Klaus blocked her way.

"You have worn out the word 'sorry' so much so that it is worthless…" Rebekah left through the other door then.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline was waiting on the balcony stairs waiting for Rebekah; she had so much to do like find a spell for Davina, see Hayley over Hope and sort out this Pregnancy test never mind the supernatural community…

Damon strolled into the compound with Breanne and Benjamin. "Hey Blondie."

"Hey." Caroline still sounded groggy.

"Oh what's up with you? Is it Klaus?" Before Damon could answer Klaus joined the greeting from the balcony with the two below.

"You would dare talk about me in my own house?" Klaus said playfully knowing that he was alpha and Damon was only concerned.

"I brought twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb; I compelled them not to speak until compelled again." Damon said as Klaus came down into the compound.

"Brilliant." Klaus practically laughed in the twins faces mockingly.

"Good to see you again little lady." Damon reached out with his finger for Hope to grip it.

"She likes you, Damon." Caroline said. "That's rare." Caroline remarked.

"I think it's just Blonde's that hate me but not Hope because she's got auburn hair."

"Seeing as she's not going to let you go; take Hope." Klaus passed her over. "Hopefully she will stake you with a crayon." Klaus smirked.

"What's going to happen to B&amp;B then?" Caroline asked. "Seeing as they're liars."

"Not bad Blondie." Damon approved of the nickname.

"I am going to compel the truth." Klaus did as he said he would and it turned out they were just stalkers planning on taking Caroline's magic for it was their right and that the ancestors said they were the right souls to carry out the magic.

"And how were you going to get the magic from out of me?"

"We were going to kill you with the crystal arrow."

"I thought that it was a myth?" Caroline whispered.

"Well you're obviously not safe when they're alive." Klaus gripped both hearts and pulled them out at the same time.

"Klaus! Hope is here! ... They could have been compelled to forget! They didn't have to die!" Caroline looked at the bodies and shut their eyes.

"I don't care, Caroline! You were in danger and that's all I need to know to kill someone!"

"You're Daddy's in trouble with Auntie Caroline." Damon spoke to the little girl who was still smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW! #KLAROLINE**


	42. Pregnant or NOT

**Okay I am back had some health issues so I had to give it a break but don't worry KLAROLINERS I am back! Is Caroline pregnant? Hmmm…**

"Your Daddy is in trouble with Auntie Caroline?" Damon said.

"Take Hope up for a minute, will you Damon!" Klaus demanded.

"Em, since when was I your personal baby sitter?" Damon asked.

"DAMON!" Both Klaus and Caroline barked; soon sending Damon up to the living room.

"There was no need for that, Klaus. I know how it feels to be controlled… I could have helped them." Caroline spoke dangerously quiet.

"Well it's too late now." Klaus smirked. Klaus waited for Caroline to come back with another argument but once he looked her in the eye; she burst into tears. Blubbering like a baby.

"Caroline? I am sorry if upset you so much." Klaus became alarmed and tried to tame her tears like an animal; rubbing her arms at her side with a concerned look.

"I…I know th..that! It's just I am s...so angry at everyone! Even me!" Caroline knelt beside the once breathing tears. "I…I opened up to them…showed th…them my mom's belongings… What if they had a family, Klaus? Now they're dead!" Caroline sobbed.

Klaus just stared at her. He was in a situation he had never been in before…. And that's saying something. "Caroline? Come away from the bodies' sweetheart…" Klaus knelt down to touch her shoulder but the once fragile being exploded into a monster with angry fangs and yellow teeth.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Caroline screamed then walked past him cleaning her face of tears with her hand but turned. "Tell Bekah I will meet her" then simply left; leaving Klaus in stranded confusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rebekah had heard the bewildering news of this morning's events and knew without a pregnancy test Caroline was pregnant, however Caroline being Caroline wanted the fact so here they were in a Pharmacy toilet waiting for the third pregnancy test just to be sure even though the first two were positive.

Caroline's alarm went off signalling for her to check the results. "Pregnant! Again! This is unbelievable…" Caroline knew she couldn't deal with this right now; at all. It was too much dealing with her own problems never mind a baby.

"Caroline you should be happy! I would be so excited, anyone would but you; it seems." Rebekah said. "You are Pregnant. Now all you have to do is tell Nik."

"I will but not yet." Caroline began gathering up her bag and stuffed her tests in her bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to help Davina today with a spell to bring back Kol."

"That can wait." Rebekah demanded.

"Bekah I love you but you need to back off!" Caroline speeded off leaving Rebekah in the Pharmacy. Caroline knew if she stayed Bekah would have talked her round into telling Klaus now but first Caroline needed to get her head together. 1) She is Pregnant. 2) Can she be a parent? 3) Is Klaus a good role model? If Caroline knew anything about being a parent it is that a child needed a dad to look up to and neither Klaus nor Caroline had had a proper father. Could they do it…together?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Davina was waiting impatiently for Caroline; she was an hour and thirty minutes late and Davina had spent that time searching for spells during her absence. Once Caroline arrived Davina snarled. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry; I have been busy…. What have you got?" Caroline collapsed on a seat at the table where several grimoires lay on top of each other; clearly battered but cherished.

"Not much just dead ends." Davina rubbed her temple.

Caroline balanced her hand out over the grimoires; trying to pick up the right spells from the elderly feel and spiritual acceptance that they needed.

"Anything?" Davina asked just as a few books at the end of the long table flipped open with some spells.

"Looks like it." Both girls smiled and rushed down to the end of the table; grabbing them and reading through. As Davina leant on the table her palm was cut in by a knife beneath. Davina began to bleed but as she did so did Caroline. Both girls winced in pain but once they realised the fact it all became clear.

"We're connected." Both girls said.

"Well that means…" Caroline said out loud.

"What?" Davina wondered.

"I could go to the other side; bring Kol back and still technically be alive because of my connection to you."

"And what do I do?"

"You bring us back to the land of the living. You would be the anchor then we could forge our magic together to get back!"Caroline was determined this would work.

"It's a risk." Davina said but still smiled at the possibility.

"It's worth it."

"When do you die?" Davina was in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus was left looking after his little light all morning however much he loved Hope; he now understood why the girls got a little bored of it. Talking to teddies wasn't his forte. Klaus was really relieved when Caroline sat on the couch next to him not as angry as before.

"How was your day?" Klaus said awkwardly.

"Busy… Yours?"

"Unique." Klaus tried to be as nice to his daughter as possible seeing as she had ears and was present. "Caroline, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah me too." Caroline simply leant on him shoulder and he on her head as they watched Hope play on the carpet. Caroline realised there and then that it could work.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Hope had another brother or sister?" Caroline asked. This caught Klaus of guard and was a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" Klaus looked down at a grinning Caroline. "Caroline?"

Caroline simply got a pregnancy test out of her bag and showed him the results leaving him speechless. "That's why I have been so up and down lately." Caroline tried to get a reaction.

"Klaus, say something?" Caroline's confidence completely went.

Klaus snapped out of it and his small smile progressed into the largest happy grin he had ever worn. Then tackled her down onto the sofa with a hug and soft tickles and kisses on her neck.

"I am the happiest man alive."

**Boy OR Girl? What's it going to be?!**


	43. The spirits

**Here we go guys hope U Enjoy KLAROLINERS!**

_It was hot like steaming fire; no clean air to feel near skin nor sight in the grey clouds. Caroline tried to break free from the grips of hands of the spirits but they would not let her go. Whispers smothered her ears and chained her thoughts up into realisation… they would never stop. Not until she was dead. Not until it was over…_

XOXOXOXOX

Klaus bolted up in his bead from the damp in the bed; switching on the light he found Caroline in a horrible state. Blood was running down her face from her eyes and fresh spring water dripping off her finger nails…. That must have been the damp beneath Klaus. However the most breathe taking detail was Caroline's face…so pale and broken. "Caroline! Sweetheart wake up… Come on!" Klaus lifted an unconscious Caroline into his arms shaking her frantically until she woke up…

Caroline awoken with a deep throaty breath as if she had come back from the dead. "Oh my God! Oh my God! No… no…no…No! It can't happen!" Caroline sat up out of Klaus' arms pacing frantically about the room.

"Caroline? Look at me, sweetheart." Klaus stood in front of a very alert Caroline. "It's okay now…you're awake. What happened?" Klaus held Caroline to his chest however Caroline's arms hung lose at her sides still in a haze.

"They said our baby has to die… unless I can find a way to keep him alive then…they will kill him." Caroline said in a flat tearful voice… Blood still dripping of her chin.

Klaus did take notice of Caroline referring to their child as 'him' but had other thoughts in his head of how to execute them. "Who?" Klaus tightened him hands on Caroline.

"The spirits…DAVINA!" Caroline broke free of Klaus' arms and went into a frantic search for her phone.

"Caroline, you have just told me some bloody witches want to kill our child and now you speak of the young witch… Now isn't the time for a family gathering Caroline! We need to find a way round this!" Klaus panicked.

"Davina and I are connected KLAUS! She could die from what _both _of us have just experienced!" Caroline screamed.

"I don't care!" Klaus growled.

"Well you should because Davina is the only chance our baby has right now!" Caroline rang Davina's number.

"Hello?"

_"__Now's not a good time, soul sister. Davina's in a mess." Marcel said sarcastically._

"I am on my way." Caroline wiped her face from the blood and grabbed he coat.

"Where are you going?" Klaus growled.

"Where do you think?" Caroline shouted out on the balcony.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline stormed into the top floor in the warehouse otherwise known as Marcel's place, Klaus was close on her heals determined to know more.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked Marcel in her PJ shorts with a leather jacket frown over her top with black boots on.

"Up in my room." Marcel gestured to the metal banister stairs. Caroline walked in to see Davina in a hot sweat with blood smothered on her face and water dripping off her finger tips; same state as Caroline. Marcel and Klaus came in however gave the girls some space.

"Davina?" Caroline sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Caroline was surprised to see her alive never mind conscious.

"Dead… Like my limbs are going to drop off. What are you going to do Caroline? I heard what they said to you…about the baby?"

"I have a plan…sort of but first you need to rest." Caroline tucked Davina in like a child; as she did Davina grabbed her hand caringly.

"Stay…please?" Davina whispered. "I keep feeling their hands all over me." A tear dropped from both girls.

"Okay." Caroline climbed in the bed beside her. "We will stay together… then if they come again; we will fight them off!" Caroline tried to sound positive managing to help Davina curve her lips into a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus sat having a whisky with Marcel.

"So, another child on the way?" Marcel asked.

"Yes…hopefully."

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked.

"He is in danger with the spirits and I need to stop them." Klaus' jaw clenched.

"Yeah and you will; you always do…He?" Marcel asked.

"Caroline thinks it's a boy." Now that made both lifelong friends smile.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. The other side

**Okay guys here is another chapter although I can only update every three days because I have three stories to juggle so just be patient. #KLAROLINE**

Caroline and Davina had spoken of their plan to save Kol and the life growing inside of Caroline however the only problem was convincing Klaus it was safe. They thought it would be easy telling Klaus and Marcel that they were planning on sending Caroline to the 'other side' where ancestors that hated Caroline lived but it wasn't as calmly spoken as the two girls had hoped.

"Absolutely not!" Klaus barked as soon as Caroline started explaining.

"Klaus you didn't even let her explain; it actually might work." Davina tried to help her newly friend out. Davina was still weak herself as she sat on Marcels couch.

"I don't care; you're not going! Especially when you're pregnant with our child… I don't want to miss it, Caroline." Klaus got quieter as he began to feel more vulnerable. "What I said about you, me and Hope being a proper family; I meant it and our unborn child is the start of a new life together. Caroline, don't go."

"Just let me explain first." Caroline said after a few seconds; Klaus just clenched his fists as his eyes got watery and paced the room.

"Okay shoot; what's the plan?" Marcel tried to regain the chilled atmosphere and ignore the awkwardness.

"The ancestors told both me and Davina that if I didn't abort my child I would destroy New Orleans because of the hormones; that's why I had that break down the other night. So me and Davina think now is the best time to use the spell we found yesterday to get Kol back." Caroline said.

"And how does the spell make a difference?" Marcel asked as he leant on the setae.

"When Caroline goes to the 'other side' she won't be a threat to anyone because they're all, well, dead, so she couldn't kill them and while she is on the 'other side' she can find Kol. It all works." Davina explained.

"Then how the bloody hell is she going to get back? What if the ancestors retaliate?!" Klaus snapped.

"Davina and I are connected so when I am on the 'other side' she is the source keeping our child alive because I can survive on either side of the supernatural world anyway; all you guys would have to do is keep Davina alive and safe… If anything does happen Davina will feel it so she can get me out quick and I will bring Kol out with me." Caroline explained.

"So I am expected to just wait while my brother watches my child grow inside of you! You're abandoning us, aren't you? When it gets too much you runaway?!" Klaus snapped.

"That isn't how it is at all, Klaus! And you god damn know it! I have given up my life to help your family with your problems so I don't know how you have the nerve to say that to me!" Caroline screamed; her power surfacing as the wind hammered against the window.

"If I and Hope have been such a burden then why don't you just leave?" Klaus pushed Caroline to the edge; she didn't scare him.

"Is that what you want, huh? If it is just tell me, but I didn't think that is what we were about, I thought you had changed…" Caroline waited for Klaus' face to soften but didn't. "I guess not; you're just the same old Klaus who ripped Elena's heart out." Caroline grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Marcel and Davina just watched in silence.

"It always comes down to them, doesn't it? They're all you really care about." Klaus stopped Caroline in her tracks.

"You really are so insecure, aren't you? So insecure that you can't see the truth. All I have cared about is you, Hope and Rebekah for these past six months; I even defied my friends and stood by you when they tried to convince me to go back home…. But that doesn't matter now." Caroline looked over to Davina and told her they would carry out the spell at sunrise then left.

"Are you okay, man?" Marcel asked a little scared.

"Yes, I am fine." Klaus said utterly defeated.

**I know that was mean but I thought this scene needed some drama! Please review!**

**Nancy345**


	45. The truth kills

**Okay I am back! I couldn't write before because I was doing my exams and revising I just didn't have the brain energy to write as well but I have finished now and I have months to kill. So here it is; I hope you enjoy! Love you all…**

**Nancy345**

Caroline left the warehouse with no hesitation as she ran off into the distance by the harbour close by. She could understand where Klaus was coming from; he missed Hope's first few months, and from what Bekah told her they were in the middle of a war during Hayley's pregnancy. But surely he couldn't risk their child's life over his neutral wishes. Despite Caroline's understanding, what Klaus had said about her not caring stung deep and couldn't see past it. She had left Mystic Falls to escape her grief and memories; luckily Hope had saved her sanity, but Hope came with Klaus and Klaus was dangerous; she had joined that danger and fought for him because she loved him. How she missed her mom, what would she say? Probably just listen to her ranting with a worried yet amused expression.

"Mom, how do I be a mom without you? I can't do it. Everything is happening at once and I hardly have time to breathe… So how can I be a mom?" Caroline shed a tear.

Hope! She needs a mother; in all honesty I have no idea how long I will be gone and Hope needs a mother. In that moment Caroline knew where she had to go before the transition from the land of the living to the dead…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klaus reluctantly decided to stay put at the warehouse, he knew Caroline would eventually come back for Davina for the spell so what's the point of chasing her around. Anyway he knew he had hurt her and said words he shouldn't have. Sometimes aggressive actions hurt less than words; Klaus knew that pain and part of him wished to take it back but the other part didn't regret it because he knew how much Elena meant to him. Klaus will never be truly at peace with that fact till Caroline was truly his. Doubt clouded his heart.

Davina however stared daggers at him. How rude could this 'man' be? Caroline didn't ask for this, in fact no one asks for this world we have to live with it. Unfortunately for Caroline it's so much heavier on her shoulders than for the rest of us.

"Do you think Marcel will find, Caroline?" Klaus muttered.

"Maybe, you never know…" Davina played with her words and Klaus got the hint.

"Say what's on your mind, witch. I don't have the patience for your cat and mouse games."

"Caroline is trying her best to please everyone, witches, vampires, werewolves, her friends…you. When the ancestors attacked they didn't hold back; Caroline puts up with more than you know and yet still thinks of others. You think you're the only one finding this hard, do you honestly think she wants this?!" Davina didn't hold back.

"Hold your tongue, witch! You don't know anything about Caroline like I do. So she saves your life and you two have this 'special' bond, now you're the best of friends?! Why shouldn't I rip your limbs off right now?" Klaus said dangerously quiet.

"I can feel her every emotion right now. I hold her memories as she does mine. You kill me now; you kill the link to your child…" Davina and Klaus stared hard and long till Klaus's eyes softened in defeat.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Klaus" Davina didn't know why she felt sorry for Klaus or felt anything for him as she did now Caroline and her are linked.

"Don't mock me." Klaus growled eyes turning yellow. Davina held back this time because she knew she would just make it worse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hayley leaned over the dying fire as she piled more logs on to keep the light glowing in the twilight atmosphere. Jackson had gone to visit his grandmother leaving her at the cabin with the rest of the pack. Children played, mothers cared and young boys raced through the woods.

_Hayley…_

The brunette heard a voice coming from the east; she chased it until she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Whatever you have come to say, Caroline. I'm not interested." Hayley turned to go but then was faced with Damon and Stefan smiling mockingly. "Wow who knew _you_ needed back up. The all mighty supernatural soul." Hayley scoffed turning to face the blonde.

"I have come to talk to you about Hope." Caroline said stone faced; not up for arguments today. Hayley's eyes became vulnerable and her shoulders stooped.

"What about her?" Hayley little more than whispered.

"Just tell me straight. Do you want her back? Or do you want to stay here with your family?"

Tears flooded in Hayley's eyes but none were shed. "What can you do about it anyway?"

"I am the supernatural soul and I certainly don't think a little girl should go without her mother unless it is best for her and the mother. It's up to you Hayley, what do you think is best for Hope? Ignore what Klaus has said."

"I don't think I can provide her with what she needs." Hayley sobbed. "I'm just a hybrid; I don't know how to tutor her on magic. I can't do it. She is better off safe with you."

"Hayley, that doesn't mean you can't be her mother. Hope will always be protected by me; trust me when I say a daughter will always need her mom." Damon saw a look in Caroline's eyes as she spoke them simple meaningful words. He missed Liz too, every day.

"NO!" Hayley growled. "I can't do it. I won't. She will be safe with Klaus and if she needs me I will be there but I can't be her mom. I don't know how…" Hayley gave Caroline a look of sorrow that sang a thousand words; Caroline knew in that moment she had to look after Hope. Hayley ran away with in a second.

"Are you okay, Care?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Let's go to the flat, I need to tell you something"

**What do you think? Please Review xoxox**

**Nancy345**


	46. I Promise

Elena, Damon, Enzo and Stefan sat in the living area in the flat waiting patiently for Caroline to talk, Elena had been trying to find a spell to get Bonnie back when they came in and Enzo was drinking a blood bag. Caroline felt so terrible for completely forgetting about poor Bonnie instead of Kol Mikealson.

"So how is the search going to get Bonnie back, Elena?" Caroline said everting her eyes to her friends after staring at the floor for minutes. It was obvious that wasn't what she came for.

"Spit it out Caroline." Damon said, only now Caroline noticed his serious expression. Caroline's awkward body structure quaked and collapsed in defeat. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad news first gorgeous." Enzo said.

"I have got to go to the other side because the Ancestors want me to destroy the whole of the supernatural world. I can't come back till Davina finds a way to fix it."

"So you will just have to live over there?! When did Davina come into this?" Elena asked.

"We channelled each other, now we are connected. While I am over there I will get Kol and Bonnie back if I can find her. Davina is my link so she will bring them back to the land to the living and hopefully me if she has found a way for me to live without the ancestors taking over me." Caroline said defeated, Elena and Damon looked genuinely happy to hear a way to get Bonnie back, but they also heard that Caroline might have to live on the other side for eternity because of the ancestors.

"How will you defeat the ancestors? Anyway I thought you were invincible." Enzo said.

"Let's just hope we find a way." Caroline said. Stefan had stayed completely silent through all of this; shocked that his best friend shall be leaving to live with the dead.

"What is the good news?" Stefan asked sadly as if it wasn't even possible.

"I'm Pregnant." Caroline said as if the news was finally sinking in for her then broke out in a tearful smile. Not believing the words herself. "I think it's a boy." Caroline held her tummy which, now, surfaced as a baby bump as she pushed her floral top in.

Everyone was speechless. Processing the information. Eventually Elena broke out congratulations and embraced happily.

"What about the baby though, Care? If you are going to the other side?" Elena asked.

"The Baby will be fine. So will I when the ancestors are destroyed. Everything will be fine." Caroline reassured herself just as much as anyone else.

"What does Klaus say about this?" Damon asked, Caroline only had to look at him to show that it's not good. "Right now Damon, I am doing everything on my own."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Davina now waited at the cemetery for Caroline, all candles were lit, symbols were planted and Vincent was on standby if she needed any assistance during the spell. Klaus had eventually left the warehouse to go and inform the Mikaelson's of where Caroline will be for the next nine months or more but hopefully not. The ritual would be performed at midnight. It was now eleven; the Mikaelsons entered; Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and of course little Hope.

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked generally pissed off with what was happening to her brother and best friend. Scared Caroline might have already gone….

"I do have a name you know." Caroline smirked as she entered the cemetery along with Enzo, Damon, Elena and Stefan. Rebekah immediately ran and leaped onto Caroline in a loving embrace.

"This isn't fair." Bekah whispered tearfully.

"I think you know what is fair and what isn't better than all of us. I will be back Bekah, I promise. I'm not giving up."

"You're the only friend I have." Bekah said now facing her as tears flowed.

"Yeah and you still have me, I promise." Caroline said as she linked Rebekah walking up the rest of the cemetery to the small group waiting.

"Elijah." Caroline greeted.

"Miss Caroline." Elijah smiled sadly.

Klaus stood there with Hope in his arms. "You came." Caroline smiled.

"Why would I miss the woman I love going to the other side with our unborn child inside of her going to get my pain in the arse brother?" Klaus said sarcastically with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." Caroline cried for the first time. Klaus pulled her into a hug calming her down with Hope in between them sad as well, as if she knew what was happening. "I wish this wasn't happening to us, it's my entire fault!" Klaus just continued to calm her.

"It's not your fault, Caroline. We will get through this, we have done well so far" Both of them laughed then. "We have to keep our child safe." Klaus and Caroline leant their forehead against each other. "If that means you going to the other side, even though I will miss the both of you, so be it." Klaus now had his hand on her small baby bump.

"I went to see Hayley." Klaus stiffened up a little but still held onto his daughter and Caroline just as lovingly.

"What did she say?"

"Hayley wants what is best for Hope and she wants to help if she is ever in danger but she wants me to be Hope's mom." Caroline now held Hope in her arms lovingly.

"So you want to be Hope's mother?" Klaus asked relieved. Caroline didn't take her eyes of Hope as she moved a curl from Hope's face lovingly. "Why not?"

Klaus immediately kissed her then Caroline began to cry because she knew she had to go. "Take her, I will find a way to keep in touch. I will be back. I promise." Caroline cried as she let go of Hope. "I love you" Caroline whispered to the 6 month year old as she kissed her cheek.

Caroline next turned to Damon, Stefan and Elena. "I will bring her back, Elena." Elena just hugged her and smiled through her tears. "Love you Care bear." Both girls laughed. "Love you too." Caroline said then turned to Stefan who immediately embraced her. "Just be careful and come home…" Stefan said as Caroline kissed his cheek.

"So blondie, this is it." Damon tried to act all tough but Caroline saw through it.

"Yep, this is it. By the way, my mom's letter. She was right."

"About what?" Damon smirked.

"You. She loved you Damon, and I never want to lose you even though you are the biggest pain ever!" Both of them laughed tearfully. Caroline got the letter out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Read it." Damon took it.

"Seeing as we are swapping and you will be seriously bored over there; you can read mine." Damon got out his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Be careful Care, I want to see this little boy of yours." What Damon said caught everyone's attention.

As Caroline approached Davina she looked around at all the faces who loved her, Rebekah was looking at her fiercely; Hope had fallen asleep on Klaus's shoulder, he let a tear slip. Enzo looked on respectfully as did Elijah. Damon held a blubbering Elena in his arms. Stefan smiled.

Just as she was walking up the steps she looked down at Marcel and sent him a message telepathically.

_Look after them for me….._

"Are you ready?" Davina asked.

"Let's do it." Caroline forced a smile.

"Stand in the circle." Vincent said, Caroline did so. Just as Davina was going to start chanting Caroline said "I will bring him back, Davina. Be careful. We have enemies." Davina simply smiled and nodded as she began to chant.

Caroline kept her eyes on Klaus.

As the Chanting kicked it wind began to swirl around Caroline and the sky began to thunder, the wind picked up then all the faces looking in smudged into each other like pastel. When the weather calmed down, Caroline was no longer in the cemetery but an abandoned ally way…..

**Please review!**


	47. The Price

It was like a bullet painful but quick.

Caroline felt every ounce of her body get pushed through to the other side, as if it was made of steel. Admittedly Caroline was powerful but she wasn't the bloody wolverine so now she felt torn to shreds like grated cheese. Opening her eyes she saw the dark moonlight sky and felt the bumpy cobbles digging into her back, lifting herself up slowly on her elbows she saw bourbon street from the side; obvious to her now she was in an ally way. Senses returning now and body adapting; Caroline made her way around the French Quarter.

In the land of the living New Orleans was full of life in every definition of the word but here, it was dull, dark and deceiving…As if it wasn't as quiet as it seemed. The wind blew softly and whistled but picked up bit by bit, step by step.

_"__We know you're here" _A woman's voice bounced to wall to wall. Caroline stopped in her tracks but did not freeze or let her guard down; once soft features as hard as stone.

"It's great to be noticed." Caroline smiled sarcastically but eyes masked. "Are you going to show yourself or hide away? Cause I have a schedule can't stop long for a catch up."

_"__You're strong willed supernatural soul; we all admire that but you are not what we wish you to be and there is only so long until patience run thin and witches turn against your judgment." _ The woman's voice grew closer.

"I don't know if you're up to date but it's the 21st century. It's time for a new testament to be written in stone, not be ruled by the old and weak." Caroline spat.

The woman soon revealed herself from the shadows but she didn't stand alone but with a whole coven of witches from all centuries from what Caroline could tell by their clothing. The leading lady was middle aged with oily skin, crinkles like a sculpture gone wrong with a stern face.

"You may be the supernatural soul but we have the advantages here." A young sinister girl said.

"Think about it." An 18th century witch said, smirking.

"This pregnancy has leaded you into a trap." An old crinkled lady said.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Caroline scoffed but deep within; quaking.

"The supernatural soul is at their strongest when in the land of the living. Everything is living, the earth's features are alive, and you get your power from the sources there!" The leading lady laughed. "You have nothing here!"

"Your powers will weaken soon enough…" Another young girl said with little interest.

"Then you shall be ours." All witches said rythamatically as if joined at the hip.

"I have allies here so I wouldn't be so sure." Caroline tried to remain reassured but her voice cracks like pottery.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The leading lady smirks.

Then the worst happens. All witches in the coven start chanting, the wind picks up even more and a whirl wind begins to chase Caroline.

_"__JUST RUN!" _ Caroline's conscience screams and so she does. Through the streets of the ghostly French quarter but the whirl wind just gets faster by the minute.

_"__Think Care! Think!" _ Caroline's conscience speaks. Her first thought is to do a spell but if what that witch bitch said is true; she needs to value her magic or else she can't leave this ghost town.

_"__Its fine Care, don't stress. It's fine just use your strength!...Even though it's a whirl wind…I thought this would be a little easier" _

Once Caroline see's Rousseau's she immediately yanks the door open desperately then pushes all the seats and tables up against the doors and windows. Then goes to the far side of the bar and kneels behind the walls…

Being in the bar reminded her of home. Of her friends and family and all she felt was loneliness. Her plan had gone completely wrong and she had to deal with this herself until Davina did the communication spell until then she was stuck in a whirl wind. Literally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Davina was now accommodating the Michaelson house hold under the 'protection' of the originals. She had been immediately moved in after Caroline left but it was more like dragged in. Now that Davina was the only ticket out of the other side for his child and Caroline Klaus had Davina under house watch and it was beginning to really get under her skin. Didn't Klaus understand that this was just as important to her, for Kol? Of course not! That's why she had a guard outside her room like she was a crappy prisoner! Davina had been held in a loft and that was with friendship, who did she have here? No one. She was alone, she knew the feeling well but she didn't want to suffer from it any longer. The sooner Kol and Caroline were back; the better. For all of us.

"Davina!" Rebekah shouted then pounded on the door. "Are you decent?" The question had no significance because Rebekah still walked in before Davina answered.

"What can I do for you?" Davina said in a snide voice.

"Nik wants you down stairs." Rebekah said carelessly.

"What for?" Davina asked. "I've already agreed to stay here when I could easily leave."

"He's organised a breakfast to discuss the terms." Rebekah said; stepping closer edgily.

"The transition from the other side back here is already sorted; it's just a matter of time." Davina said with authority and strictness.

"Listen here little girl. You may have it all sorted with Caroline but you _don't _have it sorted with me! Certainly not with Nik either, so I wouldn't be such a cocky sod if I were you. A lot of issues can happen with this sort of magic and you're hearing it from one of the first witches" Rebekah snapped but calmed herself. "So get yourself sorted and I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Rebekah smiled sweetly then left with a quick swift blow of wind as she speeded downstairs.

Klaus had heard the little bitch fest between his sister and Davina, he had to admit the sound of Davina's heart beating faster made him smirk.

"She'll be down in a pop." Rebekah said sweetly, picking up Hope and kissing her good morning.

"I'm sure she will be" Klaus smirked at his sister's antics. "You never change do you?"

"No not really but do you?" Rebekah smiled back with Hope on her hip.

"Not when it comes to family." Klaus said deviously.

"Now that's the Klaus I loathe." Rebekah laughed and so did Klaus.

He will stop at nothing to get Caroline back, no matter the cost.

**Hi guys I know it's been long and I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to restart this story but I should warn you…Brace yourselves. **

**Please review and send me any requirements you wish to see, **

**Nancy345**


End file.
